Human Elemental
by WhiteWolfLegend
Summary: Three years have passed and things have changed a lot for Bella... After all she's not just a human... So what happens on the date of her 21st things change when someone brings a certain cowboy back in her life? JXB PXCh Ra:M
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well here's another WhiteWolfLegend story :) Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**EDIT 2/3/14: I have changed the first chapter fixed a few things and added a few things. **

* * *

Hello and welcome to my boring monolog, now today's one of the four worst days in my entire fucked up life. Why? You ask well let me tell you, today is September the 13th… If you don't know why or what that is well fuck figure it out for yourselves.

Now going back to 12 pm today when I first opened my eyes to this annoyingly sunny Texan day, why I ever considered coming to Austin is beyond me… Oh that's why I wanted to be far the fuck away from any rainy town where I could run into no vamps. Anyways back on task, after getting up from a ridiculous night out I did the normal everyday things, you know shower, brush teeth - hair and eat breakfast but my favourite morning routine is… Annoy the living hell out of my neighbour Bruce with ACDC or any other rock music, you see Bruce is a 35 year old male equivalent to a Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley all rolled into one big ass of flesh and a semi beer gut so in other words he doesn't know the meaning No or back the fuck away!

After my lovely wake up coffee with cereal and pop tarts I made my way down to the bookstore not far from my apartment and put up with the bosses' daughter go on and on about random crap; all the while obnoxiously chewing her gum like a cow. Finally when five o'clock came I was outta there like a bat out of hell and with years of practise and my skill I don't even fucking trip anymore. By six I was all dolled up and ready to hit the bar which is evidentially where I am now.

"Ey' Isa, the usual?" Tony the bartender drawled with his usual southern twang and a one sided smile.

"Nah make it a bottle of my dear friend Jack." I told him with a smirk while I sat down at my usual stool at the bar; this spot I could see the whole fucking place and not worry about fuckers coming up behind me.

"Celebration Isa?" he smirked handing me the good ole' bottle of love.

"It's the 13th today T." Was all I said and his posture froze causing me to smirk inwardly, everyone fears me and more so on my worst days.

"Alright, don't cause too many fights tonight Isa. Drew just got out of hospital last week an' started workin' again today." I couldn't help but smirk, you see Drew was the bouncer here and has been in hospital with a broken jaw, ribs, leg and fractured skull for the past two months. He decided to cop a feel while breaking up a fight between me and some asshole who decided that I was going home with him.

"No promises Tony, no promises." I tell him still smirking and he sighed before going to the next customer.

Right well if you haven't figured out who I am yet, I am the one and only Isabella Swan. But wait, if you are thinking of the shy compassionate clumsy human three years ago you got another thing coming to you. I am Isabella Swan 2.0, the one that has attitude problems, swears like a sailor and most of all not human.

Yeah you heard me, the second most fucked up day of three happened in March after I found out Jake was a werewolf yeah I attract danger like a moth to a flame. But back to the non human part, on March 15th was the day not only when I found out I was more then human was the day Charlie Swan respected father and chief of police was killed… by his own fucking daughter.

See I am an elemental, I can control all the elements and I don't mean just earth, fire, water and air. I mean ALL of the goddamn elements that every culture believes. Earth, fire, water, air, wood, metal, space. Yeah I don't fucking get the last one either. And March 15th is when I figured out what I could do, can you guess which one I discovered first..? Yep you guessed it fire. I burnt my house down with Charlie still inside, no one knows what happened bar the pack and they helped me with my control over what I can do.

"Hey Isa here's another bottle of Jack from the weird dude over there." I raised my head to look at Tony's sky blue eyes and then shifted my head to look at where he was pointing and what do you know. There sitting at the other end of the god damn bar staring at me with a shit eating grin on his face was a fucking vampire not some yellow eyed freak one; a real red eyed human munching vampire. Not only that though he looks exactly like the pixie bitches boy doll great fucking great.

"Cheers Tony, send him a Mary." I said smirking, _lets see who's smug now fucker._ _Yeah I know you're a vampire and a human drinker at that the muddy brown contacts give it away fucker. _

And boy did he not disappoint, as soon as Tony put down the drink his smug ass shit eating grin slipped into a look of shock and is that amusement do I see? _Hmmm quite interesting… _I rolled my eyes and decided to hightail it out of here the fucker ruined my mood, I slapped some money on the bar, yelled out a goodnight to Tony and winked at Drew on my way out.

Half way home I could tell someone was following me and I knew it was the vampire from the bar, I rolled my eyes at the fact they are all predictable. Plus I should have known he'd follow m I sighed as I sat down on one of the bench chairs in the park and lit up a cigarette with the tip of my finger. After about ten minutes I was getting pissed off; I knew he was still there because the air around me is bringing his unneeded breaths my way.

"You know it's not polite to keep a lady waiting." I muttered while lighting up another smoke, best thing about controlling fire is that I don't need to carry a lighter everywhere.

"How'd you know I was there?" _well I'll be damn the vampire is a cowboy, hear that drawl… _

"That's for me to know, now who are you and why the hell are you stalking me? And if you are looking for dinner hurry up I haven't got all night." I didn't even bother looking at him, what's the point in looking if he was going to kill me anyway. But what did make me look at him was when he started laughing, crazy ass vampire.

"My names Peter and I aint' gonna' eat ya' pretty ass darlin', I have strict criminals only diet." he drawled after he sobered up, I shook my head at his antics what the fuck is wrong with this vampire?

"Alright, now why are you stalking me Peter?" I asked while putting out my smoke and looking up to the sky.

"Well sugar, are you Isabella Swan?" My body stiffened and my hands started to get hotter ready to burn, _how the fuck did he know my name? _

"What the fuck, how do you know my name…? Who the hell are you?" I demanded as I whipped my head around to face him that same shit eating grin I saw on his face in the bar was back.

"Well sugar, let me introduce myself properly. I'm Peter Whitlock." he said proudly and once again my body froze causing all the air around me to chill as the last name left his lips.

_'The last names Whitlock Bella, Jasper Whitlock. When I joined the Cullen's I took Rosalie's name Hale.' _A memory of Jasper's voice filtered to the front of my mind and suddenly I was pissed.

"Where. Is. He!" I demanded angrily, I could see my eyes flashing red quickly in the reflection of his now red eyes filled with shock.

The Pixie better not be with him or she better fucking run fast.

* * *

**A/N: Well some minor differences did you pick them up? **

**Please Review**

**Ellie **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well here's another chapter :) Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own. **

**EDIT 2/3/14: I have changed the first chapter fixed a few things and added a few things.**

* * *

_Previously,_

"_What the fuck, how do you know my name…? Who the hell are you?" I demanded as I whipped my head around to face him that same shit eating grin I saw on his face in the bar was back. _

"_Well sugar, let me introduce myself properly. I'm Peter Whitlock" he said proudly and once again my body froze causing all the air around me to chill as the last name left his lips. _

'_The last names Whitlock Bella, Jasper Whitlock. When I joined the Cullen's I took Rosalie's name Hale' _

"_Where. Is. He!" I demanded angrily, I could see my eyes flashing red quickly in the reflection of his now red eyes._

_The Pixie better not be with him or she better fucking run fast._

* * *

**Jasper POV – three years prior, a week after the incident. **

The family was in depression. Esme was distraught and heartbroken; Bella was like a daughter to her. Carlisle was very much the same but worry and regret was there mingled in too, he blamed himself for what happened now that Edward was gone. Rose my twin was worried and sad too, her whole family was a mess and her mate was a hollow shell of himself; now Emmett was basically the worst, he was always in the self hate stage and sometimes he was that depressed it was like he wasn't even there, Bella was his little sister by blood in his eyes.

And all of this was my fault, if I had not controlled my bloodlust or hunted before hand this would never have happened. I never sent out calm or any other happy feelings but I shut myself down and absorb all the depression, guilt and wallowed in my own guilt and self hate.

I sighed and got up when I heard the familiar sound of Alice's Porsche driving up the drive to our home in Denali and went downstairs to greet my wife. I smiled slightly as she jumped out of the car carrying her oversized purse and tensed when I felt the emotions underneath the anger, hate and sadness. Joy, contempt, satisfaction, victorious, there was no love.

"Ali, why are you feeling all of that?" I asked out in a drawl not caring at the fact she hated my accent.

"I can't do it anymore Jasper; I can't stand too pretended anymore. I'm sick of being your babysitter instead of your wife; I'm tired of looking in your future to see if you would slip up or not. Please sign them and leave, go to Peter. You are no longer a Cullen, you never were, and You, Jasper Whitlock, are a monster. It's your entire fault that this family is falling apart, you disgust me." she spat at me and pulled out a manila envelope and a pen. I grabbed the papers in shock and defeat and did as she asked before handing them back to her and heading in side.

No one was home so I just went straight back to my study and packed up all the things I can't let get go of. The things I had brought with me from Peters one year after I had first met the Cullen's and chucked it all in a duffle bag carefully. I sighed and bolted out the back door and to Peter's house in Dallas.

It basically took me a week of non stop running to get there and by the time I did I collapsed in exhaustion. I may have gone longer on human blood but it had been a few weeks since I had fed.

"JASPER!" Charlotte screamed and raced out next to me, worry and love poured off her.

"Major what happened? Charlotte go get some deer or a rabbit or something!" My brothers worried voice ordered his wife, it only took her a second or two to come back with several bobcats and a deer. _Thank fuck they live in the middle of fucking nowhere. _

"Jasper what happened?" Charlotte asked as soon as I finished off the deer.

"Alice left me," I whispered another wave of self-loathing and guilt flowed off me only to make my only brother and sister more pissed off.

"Why that good for nothin' pixie whore!" My eyes along with Peter's shot to her in shock, it was a rare occurrence that she swore.

"Now Major start from the beginning," Peter asked and that's what I did, I told him all about Bella and her joining the family, the van incident, the baseball game, how she escaped me in the airport, the ballet studio and then finally her 18th birthday party.

"I don't know what happened, I was holding my breath and then I saw her cut her finger and I stepped back I know I did or I think I did and then she was flying towards the glass plates and I lost it. I charged towards her and Edward and then a week ago Alice blamed it all on me, that it was my fault that I was a monster." I started off confused then finished off as a whisper.

"Shh, Major let it out." Char rocked me in her lap as I sobbed, it was the first time in years that I had broken down in front of then and right now I didn't care.

"Everything will work out in the end Major, you'll see." Peter told me, nothing but sincerity rung in his voice as his spoke and I knew that his gift had told him so.

**-xx-**

That was three years ago and here I am still in my room never moving unless to hunt. I always sit on the window sill in my bedroom and look at the sky that reminded me so much of Bella and our one night we got to talk.

_Memory, _

_I was sitting out the back on the rocking swing that Esme had bought when I heard Bella approach, nothing but trust, love and comfort radiated off her. _

"_May I sit with you Jasper?" she asked and I looked up at her with a small smile before patting the seat next to me. Her emotions didn't change and I was slightly shocked but in awe of this brave human sitting next to me. _

"_Would you like to hear a story Jasper? One that my grandmother told me when she tucked me in at night, the one about the big dipper and the little dipper?" she asks her eyes never leaving the constellations __**(I don't know if you can see them in America but just roll with it). **_

"_Sure" I asked curiously and turned to face her, I might have heard it but it would be nice to listen to her for a change while she is so peaceful. _

"_There was a goddess named Callisto, she was a river goddess. Callisto was the favourite companion of the moon goddess __Diana__, or __Artemis as she is known by the Greeks. She was the twin sister of the god Apollo__." She stopped for a second as blush graced her cheeks before shaking her head and smiling at me, I had never heard of this story. _

"_One day the god Jupiter, or well Zeus saw the beautiful Callisto and fell in love with her. Knowing that Diana had warned Callisto about men and gods, Jupiter pretended he was the goddess Diana._

_In this disguise, Jupiter made the beautiful Callisto his girlfriend. She gave birth to a boy child named Arcas. Jupiter's wife Juno was mad and changed Callisto into a bear._

_One day, when Arcas was a young man, he decided to go hunting. Callisto saw her son and, forgetting that she was a bear, rushed toward him to give him a hug._

_In fear of his life, Arcas lifted his bow and shot at the Charging bear. At the last moment, just before the arrow struck, Jupiter tossed Callisto and her son Arcas into the heavens as the constellations __Ursa Major__, the Great Bear and __Bootes__, the Bear Warden. Arcas is always found standing next to his mother, but also if I can remember correctly they can not bathe in the ocean as it was Juno's curse or something" I was in awe or shock as I watched her leave the swing and back inside to get ready for bed. _

_End_

"Jasper? Major you need to get out of this room, come to Austin with me and head out to the bars while Charlotte is away." I moved my head over to face Peter and shook my head, he sighed and gave me a comforting smile with his worry and love flowing off him before leaving the room and out of the house.

I sighed and got up to go hunt, but something felt different in the air. Like a change was coming and it was going to come big, fast and strong.

* * *

**A/N: well I hope you all are enjoying the story and my new/old blend of writing and what not :)**

**Please review**

**Ellie **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well here's another chapter :) Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own. **

* * *

_Previously,_

_In fear of his life, Arcas lifted his bow and shot at the charging bear. At the last moment, just before the arrow struck, Jupiter tossed Callisto and her son Arcas into the heavens as the constellations __Ursa Major__, the Great Bear and __Bootes__, the Bear Warden. Arcas is always found standing next to his mother, but also if I can remember correctly they can not bathe in the ocean as it was Juno's curse or something" I was in awe or shock as I watched her leave the swing and back inside to get ready for bed. _

_End_

"_Jasper? Major you need to get out of this room, come to Austin with me and head out to the bars while charlotte is away" I moved my head over to face peter and shook my head, he sighed and gave me a comforting smile with his worry and love flowing off him before leaving the room and out of the house. _

_I sighed and got up to go hunt, but something felt different in the air. Like a change was coming and it was going to come big, fast and strong. _

* * *

**Peter POV **

My head shot up my body following as my fucking quirk or shall I say power kicked in. I knew that I had to go to Austin and I don't know why or where to but I knew that whatever it is, it's something big and is going to change this small little family but most of all this is gonna' change Jasper for the better.

I sighed softly as I walked up the stairs to the Major's room, its been nearly 3 years since he's been here and he hasn't gotten any better, always throwing off self-loathing and guilt. When I got to his door I silently knocked and waited, after a few minutes I opened the door slowly and saw my brother sitting on the windowsill looking at the darkening sky.

"Jasper? Major you need to get out of this room, come to Austin with me and head out to the bars while charlotte is away" I asked softly, I smiled slightly as I saw him move his head so he was looking at me and I held back a flinch. His eyes were all devoid of emotion and I knew if I couldn't feel his emotions I would be wary, it's like he is back in the wars again.

He shook his head and I sighed before giving him a soft comforting smile before sending him my worry and a dose of love before hightailing it to Austin. I didn't want to leave my brother alone but I knew if I ignored my power then bad things tend to happen and if this thing or person is gonna change a lot then I simply cant ignore it right?

By the time I got to Austin it was dark enough for me to walk safely on the streets letting my feet take me; evidentially I ended up in a new bar. Alright I know I said to jazzman that if he'd come we'd hit some bars but honestly I didn't know I would actually end up in one. When I caught people staring at me from the bar I cursed and quickly put my brown contacts in without anyone noticing.

"What can I do for ye' bud?" I looked up at the bar tender and frowned; he had a very odd scent. It was like ash and wax?

"Jus' a beer" I drawled out and he nodded before giving me a beer and heading off to serve other customers. I spun around on my chair and looked around at the crowned confused, what the fuck was I looking for? Have I Peter Whitlock been wrong for a change.

"Ey' Isa the usual?" I heard the bartender drawl out and my head whipped around to see who he was talking too almost automatically, _damn this gift of mine and knowing shit I swear it controls my motions too. _

To my surprise there was a god damn brunette standin' at the bar, she screamed danger even to me and I knew that there was something odd and familiar bout' this little lady. She looked bout' 5'5 with straight brown hair to her shoulders and styled to make it look like sex hair, I could tell she was a fighter or an athlete but I couldn't be sure through the leather bikers jacket. Something was telling me that this was what I was looking for yet I don't know why.

"Nah make it a bottle of my dear friend jack" instantly I knew she wasn't from here seeming as she hasn't got a twang, well she does but more like a twang of a person who just picks up the accent if you're around southerners for a long amount of time.

"Celebration Isa?" He smirked before handing the bottle over to the lady and I looked at her god damn fuckin' gob smacked as she took a swig without even wincing.

"It's the 13th today" she said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and he froze.

"_Fuck god damn it's that time already" _he cursed under his breath before looking back at Isa as I'm pretty sure she preferred to be called.

"Alright, don't cause too many fights tonight Isa. Drew just got out of hospital last week and started work again today" he told her warily his eyes shifting to the big brute at the door and I'm sure my eyes widened as I took in the faint bruises and the scar along his jaw, from where I presume he had surgery and I could see the same type of scar where he had a small patch of hair growing back. My eyes shot too and fro the girl and the brute in shock, disbelief and awe.

"No promises Tony" she said still smirking and he sighed, _well least I found out the god damn tenders name._ I sat there looking at her for a minute figuring out or well trying to figure out this woman in front of me with confusion.

"I wouldn' be starin' at Isa if I were you bud', she wouldn' hesitate to kick your ass" I looked up to Tony who was now leaning against the bar near me on his side wiping a glass.

"Not interested bud' she looks like someone I know, plus I am a happily married man. But may I ask what's er' story?" my eyes moved back to Isa who was nearly finished her bottle.

"She moved here bout 2 and a half years ago from the north, Washington I think. Her name's Isabella Swan but she prefers Isa or Izzy, she's a fire cracker that girl and I would inform ye not to get on the girls fire side. She put Drew and a whole heap of other men in hospitals for lookin' at er' sideways" he drawled out before headin' to serve another customer and I felt my eyes widen before a smile graced my fuckin' face.

That little vixen was Isabella Swan, the same fuckin girl the major almost killed and everything fucking clicked in my head. I quickly called my wife who decided to go hunting for a few days leavin' me to keep Jasper company.

"_Hello husband" _I could tell she was smiling through the phone.

"Hello wife, you never guess who I'm lookin' at right now?" I told her excited and she chuckled.

"_well I know it aint' our brother so who?"_ she drawled out.

"God damn Isabella Swan and you know what; she's the major's mate" silence filled the other end and I waited.

"_You listen' ere' husband, you look after that girl and take her home. Do not let anythin' happen to her, you hear me Peter Whitlock?"_ she all but growled out and it went straight to my dick, it has been ages since I had even got laid.

"Yes Char, but we need to keep this shit to ourselves I have a bad feelin' things will go worse then they will already if we tell them" I drawled out and she sighed.

"_I know honey, now go greet our new sister I'll be home tomorrow night, I love you" _

"I love you too babe" I said before hanging up and callin' Tony over.

"Give Isa another bottle of Jack from me" I said and he nodded lookin' down right confused and wary as fuck.

"Hey Isa here's another bottle of Jack from the weird dude over there" I couldn't help but keep the shit eating grin on my face as her head lifted up and looked in my direction. So many fucking emotions ran across her face recognition being the strongest, _well what ya' know the Lil' lady aint' afraid… _

I was too lost in thought and was shocked when Tony placed down a bloody Mary in front of me with a confused frown before turning away. I felt my smile turn into a look of shock and I couldn't help but be amused as well. She was sure gonna' change a lot in our dull lives and is the perfect mate for our major, things will defiantly be interesting from now on.

I watched as she got up and slapped a few bills down before callin' out to Tony and out the door; I got up quickly and left silently following her down the street. Not that she will hear me but somethin' told me that I was in for one hell of a shock, I hid behind a building and watched as she sat down on a park bench and lit a cigarette.

_What on earth is she doing? _I thought with a frown.

"You know it's not polite to keep a lady waiting" she called out and I started to look around to see who she was actually talking to, but when I figured out that some one was me I was a little startled. I walked out of my hiding place and rubbed my eyes in disbelief as I saw a little spark fly off from her finger and lit her smoke. _Nah it cant be, it must be these contacts. _

"How'd you know I was there?" I drawled out still feelin' a little shocked.

"That's for me to know, now who are you and why the hell are you stalking me? And if you are looking for dinner hurry up I haven't got all night" she didn't even look at me as she blurted out the dinner joke with all seriousness and I couldn't help but laugh my ass off.

"My names peter and I aint' gonna' eat ya' pretty darlin', I have strict criminals only diet" I drawled out amusingly after I finally got control of my laughter.

"Alright, now why are you stalking me peter?" she asked again while puttin' out her cigarette and lookin' at the starry sky with a small frown on her face.

"Well sugar, are you Isabella Swan?" I watched as her body stiffened and I mentally kicked myself, I scooted back a bit without knowing as the cool night suddenly started to get a lot warmer. When I looked at her hands I saw the faint glow and I knew I wasn't seeing things before, well I'll be the little darlin' aint normal like everyone thought.

"What the fuck, how do you know my name…? Who the hell are you?" she demanded and her head whipped my way faster then you can say boo.

"Well sugar, let me introduce myself properly. I'm Peter Whitlock" I said proudly, I was always proud to call myself Whitlock after all I owed jasper my life. Suddenly the air changed again and I saw Isa's eyes turn a vivid fire red as her hands grew hotter.

"Where. Is. He!" she demanded angrily.

"Who?"

"You know god damn who, where the fuck is jasper" she growled out well as much as a human growled as she cocked her head to the side as if she was a dog listening. I sighed as she stood up and started pacing.

"He aint in a good way Sugar, hasn't really moved or talked that much in three years" I drawled out concerned and her movement stopped as she looked at me with determination.

"You take me to him peter. NOW!" she hissed and I picked her up and ran back home faster then I have before, _oh jasper you are in for a fuckin' shit load of shock and i get front row seats._

* * *

**A/N: Well here was peters POV :) I also changed his power a little, if the feeling is strong his body will point him or move itself in the right path if that make sense. Anyways tell me what ya'll think?**

**Please review**

**Ellie **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well here's another chapter :) Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

* * *

_Previously,_

"_Where. Is. He!" she demanded angrily._

"_Who?"_

"_You know god damn who, where the fuck is Jasper" she growled out well as much as a human growled as she cocked her head to the side as if she was a dog listening. I sighed as she stood up and started pacing._

"_He aint in a good way Sugar, hasn't really moved or talked that much in three years" I drawled out concerned and her movement stopped as she looked at me with determination._

"_You take me to him Peter. NOW!" she hissed and I picked her up and ran back home faster then I have before, oh Jasper you are in for a fuckin' shit load of shock._

* * *

**Bella POV**

"You take me to him Peter. NOW!" I demanded and suddenly I am in his arms and moving. I couldn't help but frown; the fucker could have given a girl some warning.

"Hey fucker, you could a given a girl a warning you know? Or you could have taken me out on a date first if you were so eager to sweep me off my feet." I teased him and he chuckled.

"Sorry sugar but I gots me a woman of my own, but I'm sure Char won't mind if I invite you in our bed." _Well I'll be damned the fucker's got humour…_

"I'll see, where we going anyways?" I asked curiously, I couldn't see nothing besides fucking colour blur and I want to fucking know.

"Well sugar we're goin' to my home in Dallas" he smirked and I groaned, it will take at least I don't know half hour or less running at vampire speed. I sighed before the perfect idea came to mind and I smirked mischievously up at Peter.

"I don't like that look at all, but I get the feelin' were gonna be like two peas in a pod. What are you plannin'." he said smirking.

"Well Peter you better not fucking drop me that's for sure of I might have to kill you." Was all I told him before I pushed the air around us behind him making him go faster, I felt him stumble a little bit before taking this with a stride and look at me with shock and glee?

"I've never run this fast before how the fuck are you doing it?" he asked excited and I just smirked.

"We'll Pete that's for me to know and you to find out later," I state with a smirk and he frowned a little before slowing down.

When he came to a stop just inside the tree line he placed me on my feet. I couldn't help but feel slightly awed as we stepped out into a small little clearing with a two story log cabin just about 50 meters away. The whole place just screamed home, it had flower beds under the windows and flower pots under the window sills of the second story windows.

"Charlotte likes gardening, says it makes the place look homier. I have to agree, my woman can make any shack look and feel like a home." I smile slightly at the love and devotion in his voice, obviously Charlotte and Peter are very much in love no matter their open relationship.

"Common lets go in, Jasper's not here so he must be out hunting." he tells me while walking at a human pace towards the cabin.

"Yes I know, he is sitting on a rock about five miles from here near a river." I tell him with a shrug causing him to look at me in shock; it seems I've been doing a lot of that lately.

"How do you know that?" I couldn't help but let the smug shit eating grin make its way on my face before stepping inside.

"Just a talent, I'll tell you later when I speak with Jasper. By the way, there is someone running from the opposite direction to here at a very fast pace. Since the footsteps are lighter then yours I will go a head and take a wild guess to say it's your mate." I say off handed, smirking as his face turned into a kid being told he gets free reign in a candy store.

While he was busy bouncing around near the back door I took the time to look around and if I thought the outside looked amazing the inside was just ducking mind blowing, _she fucking puts Esme to shame in the decoration department. _Three walls in the lounge were painted a sandy colour while the wall that had the TV and all that was painted a deep sandy red and the furniture was based around those colours making it feel like I was in Mexico with its spicy looking colours.

The hall had the same sandy colour with a small chandelier hanging down in the middle; the stairs were to the right that led to a small balcony and the second floor. There were pictures everywhere and I presume that the petite blonde girl with a slight tan was Charlotte, _well I'll be I might just take that little invite in their bed after all minus Peter of course. _She could fucking put Rosalie to shame in the beauty contest and that's something I would pay to see.

"WIFE!" Peter boomed as he ran, picked up Charlotte and spun her around, her laugh sounded oddly different than the usual bell like sound. It had more of an edge to it, it sounded like rustling leaves on a windy day and for that I feel oddly happy about.

"Husband, I knew I couldn't surprise you." She sounded a little disappointed and I chuckled a little, that caused her gaze to flick to mine. I gave her a little smirk and a wave as her eyes widened ever so slightly when she took me in.

"Actually Sweet cheeks, that would be my fault, he wouldn't have known unless I didn't tell him." I smirk cockily and flirtatiously, her own grin graced her face and she knew I was playing around. _I think I will like the girl after all._

"Oh really? Now how would a purdy thing like you know that I was comin'?" she drawled out thickly – teasingly and cheesily.

"Well like I told Pete here that's for me to know and you all to find out, now let's head inside Jasper's on his way." I informed them before walking back inside and plopping my ass down on the most fucking comfortable chairs ever.

"Well fuck me these chairs are like heaven!" I moaned out causing the two vamps to laugh.

"Glad you think so sugar, I got them from some nifty place in new Mexico. Hand made too think they got feathers in the cushions." Char drawled out and I moaned again as I got more comfortable in the heaven chair.

"I think I will permanently keep my ass here, this is the most comfortable thing EVER!" I say happily before closing my eyes, I could feel Jasper getting closer and the closer he got the faster he got.

I sat up quickly and frowned, my hands getting hot when I felt the waves of guilt and self loathing hit me followed by the confusion and more fucking pain, guilt and self loathing. That fucking pixie better run fast if I ever see her fucked up boy like face again, how fucking dare she make him feel like this. Stupid manipulative whore and her stupid controllsive mind reading asshole.

I felt Jasper come to a sudden halt as he stopped at the back door, shock and confusion flowing out mixed with the usual emotions. I smirked a little and stood up facing the door, I could see Peter in my peripheral with the same shit eating grin I saw at the bar.

When Jasper walked in the room my anger skyrocketed, small sparks flying off in my hand as I took him in. He looked awful more fucking beat down then he looked while with the Cullen's, I could tell by the small drops of blood on his shirt that he had hunted but his eyes were still coal black and the bruises looked worse then what I have ever seen on a vampire before.

So let me tell you this when I finally got over my shock I couldn't help but march up to him and slapped him as hard as I could across the face.

* * *

**A/N: Well I know you were all expecting more but that will be in the next chapter and from Jaspers POV. Also I will probably put in Bella's story and her "discovery" of the oh-so-good Cullen family.**

**Please review**

**Ellie**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well here's another chapter :) Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

* * *

_Previously, _

_Stupid manipulative whore and her stupid controllsive mind reading asshole. _

_I felt Jasper come to a sudden halt as he stopped at the back door, shock and confusion flowing out mixed with the usual emotions. I smirked a little and stood up facing the door, I could see Peter in my peripheral with the same shit eating grin I saw at the bar. _

_When Jasper walked in the room my anger skyrocketed, small sparks flying off in my hand as I took him in. He looked awful more fucking beat down then he looked while with the Cullen's, I could tell by the small drops of blood on his shirt that he had hunted but his eyes were still coal black and the bruises looked worse then what I have ever seen on a vampire before. _

_So let me tell you this when I finally got over my shock I couldn't help but march up to him and slapped him as hard as I could across the face._

* * *

**Jasper POV **

Sighing I got up from the rock I was sitting on and ran towards the house, I didn't know why but as I got closer I grew wary and pushed myself faster. Something didn't feel right and if my brother was hurt I would never forgive myself, he and Charlotte is all I have left.

I sigh again; I have been a horrible brother to them. I hardly speak to them or interact with them, in fact I avoid them at all costs and I felt horrible about that. The guilt poured off me in waves and I knew if there was a human they would probably be suffocating right now with all the heavy emotions I am throwing off.

As I got to the back door I froze in shock, the sweet scent of strawberries and freesias hit me like a truck. I was so confused _Bella__'__s __here? __She __is __in __this __house __with __my __brother __and __Charlotte?_ I searched out with my gift and felt anger, amusement, smugness, excitement.

I shook my head in disbelief, no this can't be right she can't be here. I've finally lost it; this is my mind playing a cruel sick joke on me. But as I turned to go in the living room there stood none other then Isabella Swan in all her fine fucking glory. But she didn't look like the girl I knew in forks in fact she was a woman now, her once long wavy brown hair was cut to her shoulders and styled to make it look like sex hair and her dark wash skinny jeans clung to her like a second skin were tucked into a nice worn pair of… _fuck __is __she __wearing __cowboy __boots?__… _

I snapped out of my thoughts as I stared at the girl in front of me in shock and slight amount of fear. She was radiating shock and a fuck load of fury; I watch frozen as she marches up to me and fucking slap me across the face, I was so shocked that I actually fell to the ground holding the left side of my cheek trying to numb the sting.

"What the fuck Bella?" I said exasperated, that shit fucking hurt and slightly pissed me off to some degree.

"Don't what the fuck me Jasper. What the fuck is wrong with you? Have you even looked in the fucking mirror or are you afraid to see the pansy ass man staring back? Seriously Jasper man the fuck up, stop being so fucking depressed, why the fuck are you depressed? Better yet where the fuck is your bitch or a wife anyway?" I stared at her fucking shocked, my mouth hanging open and I'm pretty sure my eyes are about to pop out of my head. I just got my fucking ass handed to me by Bella and that turned me the hell on.

_What __the __fuck __Whitlock __get __your__head __out __of __the __gutter. _I scolded myself mentally, now is not the time to lusting after the fine vixen in front of me.

"Alice left me Bella, about a week after we left you" I managed to get out through my shock, Bella's posture changed from anger to well actually that didn't change but she was taken back a lot.

"What the fuck do you mean she left you a week after you guys fucking abandoned me?" I frowned confused and decided to ask her about that later.

"I mean just that, she told me that she couldn't deal with babysitting me anymore, that I was never a Cullen and that I was a monster and I was the reason why the family fell apart" I whisper out, the guilt and self-loathing filling my very core.

SMACK!

My hand went to my right cheek automatically as the sting began to surface. Bella stood above me with fury in her vibrant red eyes? I scooted back in shock and wariness her whole posture screamed danger and I didn't know why.

"And you believed her Jasper? She is a manipulative fucking whore who has been using her fucking visions to control that family with the fucking mind reading prude. You are not a fucking monster SHE IS! IT IS HER FAULT! NOT YOURS!" by the end of her speech her hands were on fire and she was yelling, I tried to send out calm but it didn't work.

"It is all HER FAULT… IT IS HER FAULT I GOT MY HEART BROKEN, HER FAULT I BECAME THIS-" and with that her arms went up in flames then ice then metal. I sat there in fucking shock so was Peter and Charlotte as they watched on. "-IT IS HER FAULT THAT I KILLED CHARLIE, HER FAULT THAT A FUCKING VAMPIRE IS AFTER MY ASS AND IT IS HER FAULT THAT SHE MADE YOU A PATHETIC PANSY ASS FUCKER" when she finished her rant she sat down on the couch and took deep breaths.

"What are you talking about? What do you mean she was manipulating us? Explain how do you know this? And what the fuck was that" I was able to manage out causing her to crack a small pained smile before pulling out a cigarette and lighting it with the tip of her fucking finger.

"I'll explain, want one?" she offered me a smoke and I took one gladly letting her light it, with the first intake I felt relaxed. We being vampires can't feel the pleasure it gives you but it's just something simple as feeling the smoke enter and exit makes you relax.

"So what you want to know?" she asked after taking a few puffs of the smoke.

"Start from the beginning, what the fuck do you mean we abandoned you? Edward told us you took it fairly well." As soon as that left my fucking mouth her hand was sizzling again.

"What the fuck did he tell you?" she spat out angrily through gritted teeth.

"He said he told you the truth, that we had to leave to keep you protected and let you have a normal human life" her hand was now on fire and I scooted back a bit more, that's why she seemed dangerous if she fucking wanted too I could have been ash by now.

"The fucking jackass lead me to the woods and told me that I was simply a pet, that he didn't want me anymore and that I wasn't good enough for him or the family, he told me it would be like he never fucking existed and left me in the woods" she spat out and I felt the anger roll off Peter and Char.

"Tell us everything sugar" Peter drawled out, Bella nodded and took a deep breath.

"After you guys left I was a mess, for months I wouldn't eat, talk or even sleep. I was literally a zombie. I nearly had to be hospitalized because I lost so much weight from not eating and I was too weak, I got about an hour or two sleep a night if I'm lucky three hours before I wake up screaming.

Then one day I found some motor bikes and I took them to my friend Jakes place for him to fix. But it seems that the bikes weren't the only things he was fixing; the more I spent with him the more I felt better he was my best friend and my sun. Then one day he just stopped seeing me, found out a week or so later he was a fucking werewolf." She snorted the last word and I looked at her in disbelief.

"Your best friend is a werewolf?" Peter blurted out and Bella laughed.

"Yeah I know right? I am the most un lucky fucking girl in the history of man kind. Seriously anyone else would be better off when the vampires left town. But no I have to start hanging out with the first monsters I could find" she said laughing.

"So; what happened next?" Char asked curiously.

"Well everything was going great, the pack and I became like a family and I was finally getting better then on March 15th everything changed for me…" she trailed off and deep sadness, guilt, self loathing and anger rolled off her.

"It was the day I found out I wasn't exactly human, I was in my room when I noticed one of the floor boards were sticking up and when I finally got to pull the board up I saw all my pictures of the family and my birthday presents there. I got so angry that I -" she trailed off in a sob and I instinctively pulled her in my lap and sent her some calming waves.

"You don't have to continue darlin'" I told her softly and she looked up sniffling and whipped her eyes.

"No I need to get it out… I got so angry I set the room on fire… the house went up in flames and Charlie got trapped… I killed my own father" she started crying harder and all three of us held her to us in an awkward comforting embrace.

"It wasn't your fault Isa, don't blame yourself" Peter said softly.

"It is, I killed him" she cried into my shoulder.

"No sugar it was the asshole's fault" Charlotte said and Bella stopped crying a little and looked up.

"But it is still my fault if I wasn't what I am it would never have happened" she said softly.

"And what are you Bella?" I asked I was still curious about what she was.

"I'm an elemental; I can control earth, fire, air, water, wood, metal and space. I don't get the last one so don't ask, apparently there isn't an elemental like me left" to say I was shocked was an understatement.

"What is an elemental supposed to do exactly?" I asked and she shrugged.

"I don't really know but I do want to find out." She said tiredly and lifted her up out of our embraces.

"Common darlin' you need to take a nap, we'll finish the story tomorrow" I said while walking up the stairs. It was nearly 3 in the morning.

"Okay Jasper" she whispered and I pushed more lethargy into her before placing her in the bed and walking back downstairs to my brother and sister.

"I don't care what you say Jasper but that girl is broken and I will fucking rip that assholes tongue out and shove it where the sun don't shine for what he said to her" Charlotte said angrily and I couldn't agree more.

"I agree with ye Char, that ass hole I use to call brother will get what's comin' to him. Now if you will excuse me Bella gave me a shit load of information to think bout'" I said while walking back to my room next to the guest room Bella was in.

I sat down on my window seat and sighed exhausted. I felt emotionally drained as I tried to take in all the information.

It's gonna be a long night…

* * *

**A/N: I bet you all just love me… two chapters in one night :) please tell me what you all think of this chapter seeming as I wrote it in my sleep deprived state ha-ha :)**

**Please Review**

**Ellie **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well here's another chapter :) Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

* * *

_Previously,  
"Okay Jasper" she whispered and I pushed more lethargy into her before placing her in the bed and walking back downstairs to my brother and sister. _

"_I don't care what you say Jasper but that girl is broken and I will fucking rip that assholes tongue out and shove it where the sun don't shine for what he said to her" Charlotte said angrily and I couldn't agree more. _

"_I agree with ye Char, that ass hole I use to call brother will get what's comin' to him. Now if you will excuse me Bella gave me a shit load of information to think bout'" I said while walking back to my room next to the guest room Bella was in. _

_I sat down on my window seat and sighed exhausted. I felt emotionally drained as I tried to take in all the information. _

_It's gonna be a long night…_

* * *

**Bella POV **

I felt Jasper place me in a soft bed and push more lethargy into my, I didn't want to sleep because I know that I would have the nightmares again. They're always the same, me running in the forest searching for something then when I realise that I'm all alone and there's nothing there that's when I wake up screaming or I dream about the night Charlie died. I tried to fight off the exhaustion but failed when I saw the familiar scene from years ago

_The house was up in flame and I was rushing down the stairs with Charlie just behind me when the second story collapsed and trapped him on the stairs. I screamed and cried as I tried to get closer to no avail. _

"_RUN BELLA RUN!" he yelled as he moved back up the steps, I saw the roof collapse behind him effectively trapping him in the small section of stairs. _

"_DAD NO!" I screamed and tried to rescue my father. _

"_BELLA RUN, GO! I LOVE YOU BABY GIRL" He yelled before the roofing above him collapsed. _

"_DADDY NO!" I cried and ran out the door just as the house went up in roaring flames causing more of the foundation to collapse. I could hear the fire truck and police getting closer and closer, the darkness started to take me as I smelt the fire and burning flesh while my father screamed in side. _

I sat up with a gasp and looked around at the unfamiliar room with slight confusion, _where__the__fuck__was__I?_I thought and then everything clicked into place.

All of last night came back full force and I couldn't help but crack up into hysterical laughter causing three very confused worried vampires to look at me.

"Um Isa you okay sugar?" Charlotte asked worriedly as she sat down on the edge of the bed next to me.

"Yes I just can't believe I slapped Jasper in the face TWICE!" I managed to get out between laughs, Peter's worried look disappeared as he cracked a grin and shove his brother.

"So how's it feel to be put in ye' place by a girl" he drawled out teasingly and Jasper laughed before pulling his head into a headlock and giving him a noogie while laughing. I think it was the first time I had seen him laugh so freely like that and not making it sound so forced like he did while around Alice.

"Alright Jasper, leave my husband me" Charlotte mock scolded but I could still hear the amusement in her voice.

I smirked slightly and concentrated on the air around them and made water appear before letting it drop on their heads, they stopped instantly and looked at me in shock.

"What?" I asked innocently and made my eyes widen slightly to pull the look off.

"Don't play innocent with us darlin' I can feel ye' smugness and victory" Jasper drawled out mocked angry and I giggled.

"Well what you expect me to do? I could of set your asses on fire but that would be a little to far" I said in mock annoyance then laughed.

"So what else can ye' do sugar?" Charlotte asked curiously and I looked at her with mischief and turned my attention back to the boys. Jasper was silently stepping away from Peter as he felt my emotions and I grinned, I focused on the wood and made it weak causing Peter to fall through and suddenly making it hard again catching him half way so he was half stuck in the floor.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Peter yelled out as he struggled to get out of the floor.

"Peter if you even think about ruining my wooden floors I will cut you off for a month" Char scolded him before looking at me.

"Would you like some breakfast sugar?" she asked softly and laughed as my stomach decided to make its appearance.

"Sure doll face, I'm so hungry I could eat a whole cow" and to be honest I was hungry it had been since yesterday morning since I ate.

"Alright let's go down to the kitchen and I'll cook you something" she said while hopping up off the bed with me following her.

"What about me?" Peter whined from his spot on the floor, we both turned around and raised our brows before speaking.

"What about you?" both Charlotte and I looked at each other before laughing and going back to our route to the kitchen.

Like the rest of the house the kitchen was amazing, it was like every chefs dream and I knew that I would spend all my time here or on the couch whenever I was over. The counter was a warm coloured marble, while the oven and the essentials were stainless steal; the cupboards were the same red orange colour as the main wall in the lounge.

"Fuck Charlotte, I don't think I ever want to leave this place" was the first thing I said after I snapped out of awe.

"That's okay, were not lettin' ye' leave" she drawled out jokingly and even threw in a wink before rummaging through the fridge and pulling out the ingredients for a breakfast burrito.

"Oh I think I can deal with that" I told her before sitting at the island, there was a neat little cactus in the middle that reminded me of the one I brought home from phoenix a long time ago.

It didn't take long for her to finish my breakfast and place it in front of me, it smelled fucking heavenly. I picked it up and bit in it, the second my tongue touched it I moaned, not only did it smell fucking great it tasted fucking excellent.

"God Charlotte, I fucking love you. This is the best thing I have tasted in a long time" I moaned out after another bite and she giggled.

"Why thank you sugar, now I ave' a question for ye'" I looked up from my plate and gave her a look saying that she could ask.

"You said last night that ye' had a vampire on your ass, may I ask who and why?" suddenly Jasper was next to her with the same look on his face.

_Ah __good __ole __Victoria __topic__… _I thought bitterly and let Peter drop down into the lounge; he raced in the kitchen and stood on the other side of his wife.

"Well Jaspers met the wicked witch of the west herself" I said shrugging before finishing off my lovely breakfast. When I looked back up Peter and Char were looking at a thoughtful confused Jasper.

"You mean Victoria?" he said after a few minutes in thought and I simply nodded at his question.

"Yeah Laurent came back for me one day and said that she was after me, you know a mate for a mate and all that shit. The pack has been trying to capture her since you guys left but she keeps slipping through their grasps, she likes to play games" I said simply and stretched as Jasper growled in anger.

"I TOLD fuckward that we should have taken care of her. But no he said "she wasn't thinking of anything but how bored she was and there nothing to do with James" but NO! No one believed the empath who could feel the sick twisted love flow between them." I watched silently as Jasper ranted and paced the kitchen with his hands behind his back.

"Of course he did, the fuckward went by the pixie he didn't do shit without her fucking say so. I told you Jasper; she manipulated everyone making false visions and all that other fucked up bullshit so she could get her own fucking way." his movements came to a stop and his head whipped around to mine.

"You said the same things last night, what the fuck you are going on about how do you know?" he asked and I sighed.

"Jasper, she fucking used her visions to get us to do what she wanted to do. Think about it; think back to all the times she came out of a vision and told us something that would make us happier or when you would slip up what the fuck was she feeling under the fake emotions she put on." I told him and he sat down a blank stare filled his eyes as he got lost in memories.

"She always felt that she was higher above then everyone in the family just like Edward did always victorious and deceit." He whispered out painfully, I got up and went around hugging him.

"I found out a year after you all left, I thought back to all the times I was alone with Alice and Edward or when they were with everyone else. It's hard to explain but I know that the only two people who didn't know what they were doing to you and I was Rosalie and Emmett." I said softly.

"By the way have you spoken to the big lug I use to call brother?" I asked and Jasper shook his head no.

"I haven't heard from rose or Emmett since I left…" he trailed off and then his head shot up as he growled in rage.

"I bet she told the family that I left and didn't want contact with any of them" he growled out, I let go of him and stepped away just in time as he shot up and started to pace again. I felt eyes on me as I watched Jasper and turned my head to see Peter with the same shit eating grin.

"What are you smiling at fucker?" I asked causing Jasper to look at Peter.

"I knew you would fucking change this family sugar, look at all the excitement you brought" he laughed out and I shook my head.

He is such an idiot.

* * *

**A/N: Right well here is another chapter… I have a facebook now so if you haven't add me do so :) it has all the photos on there for my stories and you'll be able to contact with me easily. :) **

**Also I need some Peter and Bella quotes along with some names they will use on each other... If you have any ideas PM me or leave me a message on FB…**

**Please review **

**Ellie **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well here's another chapter :) Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own. **

* * *

_Previously,  
__"I haven't heard from rose or Emmett since I left…" he trailed off and then his head shot up as he growled in rage. _

"_I bet she told the family that I left and didn't want contact with any of them" he growled out, I let go of him and stepped away just in time as he shot up and started to pace again. I felt eyes on me as I watched jasper and turned my head to see peter with the same shit eating grin. _

"_What are you smiling at fucker?" I asked causing jasper to look at peter. _

"_I knew you would fucking change this family sugar, look at all the excitement you brought" he laughed out and I shook my head. _

_He is such an idiot. _

* * *

**Bella POV **

I rolled my eyes from my spot and looked up at the clock; it was ten thirty in the morning. Monday the 14th, thank god I managed to get the rest of the week off considering I had to work on a Sunday and my birthday.

"Hey char you mind coming back to my place so I can grab a few things, I have the rest of the week off considering yesterday was my birthday and all." this seemed to get all three vampires attention to look at me and then jasper looked at the date.

"Why didn't you tell us? Wait never mind why didn't I remember or realise the date." Jasper muttered when he finally looked back at me and I smirked.

"Don't worry about it, now char you going to take me to my place or what?" I asked her in mock irritation and she smiled.

"Sure sugar, let me grab a few things and we'll go" she said before darting back upstairs.

"What bout us?" peter asked pouting along with jasper and I giggled.

"You two will be staying here, jasper needs to take some anger out on the trees and hunt too. Plus I want to get to know the sex on legs upstairs" I told them with a straight face before walking out the kitchen to meet charlotte.

A few seconds laster she was standing next to me in jeans, cowboy boots and a god damn shirt that stopped just under her bust. She all but proved my theory about her being sex on legs.

"Christ women, we better go before I decided to have my wicked way with you" I teased and she laughed causing jasper and peter to suddenly appear next to us looking at the two of us in shock.

"Alright doll face but I really wouldn't mind" she drawled out and shot me a wink; I couldn't help but laugh as I followed behind her to the garage. My mouth dropped as I saw all the cars and bikes, I think I just died and gone to heaven.

"We'll take my baby today" char said while walking over to her bright red Camaro.

"Jesus woman, this is a 1967 Camaro RS" I blurted out in awe, after spending time with the pack I got to love and appreciate cars and I know if Jake was able to see this he would die and go to heaven.

"I know now get your sexy ass in the car, it will take a little while to Austin" she drawled out from the drivers side and I laughed while jumping in.

"So tell me charlotte how did you get changed? What were you like as a human?" I asked and she stiffened a little, I knew little of jaspers past only the fact that he was in the southern vampire wars because of the scars and I know charlotte and peter were in them too seeming as they have the same sort of scars but lesser.

"Um I can't really tell you why I became a vampire that is not my story to tell, but I can tell ye' that jasper is my sire and peters." She told me and I nodded slightly, I watched her as she took a deep breath before pulling over and look at me.

"Well I can't remember much of my human life, I grew up in Texas and I had a baby sister name Anna" she stopped and smiled slightly before starting again "My family was rich and I was a typical southern belle, I was arranged to be married to my best friend the day after I was changed. I remember I was walking home one night after going to the theatre with my friends and that's when I was taken, I cried out in pain as I felt the burn run through me and I begged for death." She stopped and looked at me I could see the sadness and love shine in her eyes.

"That's when I heard his voice, telling me that he was sorry I had to go through this and that everything will be okay, that he would look after me and love me. Then he told me jokes about random silly things of midgets and prostitutes." she said smiling and I giggled peter is a weird one.

"I swear peter is a little nuts and that just proves it" I giggled out and she laughed.

"Yes but that's what made me start to fall in love with the strange man who I have never even seen yet, he made me feel better when I was in pain. When I opened my eyes I was in awe of him, even though I was afraid I trusted this man with my life and when it was time for us to escape… Peter risked his life to save mine." I could tell she was hesitant about telling me most part of her story I understood, that part was not her part to tell and I knew when jasper tells me I will understand more perfectly.

"You must also understand, even though Peter can be a little childish at times he is fiercely loyal to the people he considers family and will love them wholly and I love him with everything that I am because of that, no matter what life throws at us I will always stand by his side." I couldn't help but smile at this woman next to me and admire her and peter, I understood everything and I could see the emotions behind her eyes and his because even though they were different in personalities, in their hearts both of them where the same as was jasper.

"Alright lets go grab ye' stuff then" her accent coming back full force, I smiled slightly at her. I knew she told me her story without the accent so I could properly understand and it was a nice gesture but I love her southern accent and that's who she is.

"Alright where almost there anyway so turn left then a right and were there" I told her, soon enough we were parked in front of my apartment building.

"Alright I got to warn you that if Bruce comes out just ignore what he says and does, he doesn't know the meaning no and back the fuck away" I told her as we walked up the stairs to my floor, she giggled and then winked at me. I shook my head poor poor Bruce, he is going to have one hell of a shut down if he comes on to char.

I couldn't help but laugh as we got up to my floor to see Bruce walking out his door, he caught sight of me and he smiled at me what he thought was seductive as I came to a stop at my door.

"Baby I was wondering when you were getting home, I wasn't awoken by that horrible music this morning and I missed you" he drawled out and I nearly gagged, charlotte let out a chuckle and his murky green eyes went to her and widened.

"Well hello beautiful, if I knew you were coming I would have dressed better. How bout' you and me go out for dinner?" he asked his eyes staying on charlottes chest. I laughed and opened the door as I saw the disgusted look on her face.

"Well Bruce is it?" she asked in her drawl and he nodded quickly and excited that she knew his name.

"I'm afraid if ye' even think bout' askin' me on a date my darlin' husband would come down and break ye' jaw and hands" she drawled out smoothly and Bruce scoffed before flexing his arms. I was still standing at the door holding in my laughter as his eyes rested on her chest again.

"Oh don't forget bout' him ripping his eyes out for checking out your chest babe, I'm sure that jasper will help after all he is the big brother and you are the baby in the family" I pointed out and she laughed playing along with me, Bruce just smirked.

"I think I can take on a few scrawny men" he declared and I couldn't hold in my laughter anymore.

"Well I'll tell you something then Bruce, they're country farm boys I am pretty sure that they ain't scrawny. Char you got a picture?" I asked her smiling widely she nodded before pulling out a picture of her peter and jasper from what looked like long ago both men were shirtless and where holding up two logs on each shoulder while charlotte was carrying one herself, I mildly thought about who took this picture because I sure as hell know Alice hadn't seeming as jasper's eyes were still red.

You could both see the chiselled 6 pack on both of them and the muscles in their arms, I couldn't help but nearly drool over the photo the longer I looked at jasper's half nakedness, I shook my head mentally before frowning.

_What the fuck swan? Lusting after jasper when the fuck did you ever feel attracted to him… _

_Well I have to admit he is pretty fucking hot… _

_No more like sex on legs, what I would give to jump on him and… _

_NO! You will not think about him like that he is my brother…  
But brother sounds wrong when it comes to him… _

I was knocked out of my thoughts when an audible crack filled the air and I looked to Bruce who was holding his nose on the ground crying with charlotte towering over him looking like a true vampire.

"If ye' ever an' I mean ever put ye' hands on me or Isa without fuckin' permission I swear to every god out there that ye' nose will not be the only thin' broken. Ye' hear me?" she growled out and he nodded before getting up and running down the hall.

"What the fuck did I miss while I was having an inner argument with myself to cause you to fucking break his nose?" I said angrily, at least she could have waited so I could fucking record that shit.

"I'm sorry sugar but he grabbed my ass, I didn't mean to piss you off at me" she said sheepishly and I laughed.

"Babe, I ain't angry at you. I'm pissed because I didn't get to recorded that shit, tell me next time okay so I can do just that" I told her and she cracked a smile and slung her arm over my shoulder as we walked into my apartment.

"I knew I would love you, ye' gonna' change our Lil' family" she drawled happily before looking around as I shook my head and went to get changed.

I stripped and had a quick shower before chucking on my Black zipper skinny jeans and my black studded cowboy boots that I got for a going away present from Seth when said I was going to Texas and put on the belt Emily gave me it has a lovely design on it and the buckle looked like a horse shoe, last but not least I chucked on a black and white plaid shirt that was tight around the chest showing my figure before walking back into my bedroom where char was waiting.

"Whoa sugar you look good" char commented after she wolf whistled, there was an odd emotion in her eyes as she kept looking at me.

"Hey why don't we go to a club or something tonight?" I asked and char squealed, quite literally.

"What a good idea, we haven't been out in for so long and I am dying for a drink" I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Vampires can actually drink?" I asked astonished and she laughed.

"Yeah Isa, we can. We can get drunk too but not many vampires know that" she laughed out.

"Well I'll be damned" I muttered before grabbing a duffle bag and chucked basically a week worth's of clothes in there and chucked in my toiletries as well.

"Alright well I'm done shall we head on back to the boys?" I asked smiling and she nodded before jumping up and pulling me out of the room.

Well I know one thing is for sure this will be an interesting night.

* * *

**A/N: well here was some Charlotte/Bella bonding :) Hope ya'll enjoyed it :) Bella's outfit and char's car is on FB.**

Please Review

**Ellie **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well here's another chapter :) Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own. **

* * *

_Previously,  
__"Vampires can actually drink?" I asked astonished and she laughed. _

"_Yeah Isa, we can. We can get drunk too but not many vampires know that" she laughed out. _

"_Well I'll be damned" I muttered before grabbing a duffle bag and chucked basically a week worth's of clothes in there and chucked in my toiletries as well. _

"_Alright well I'm done shall we head on back to the boys?" I asked smiling and she nodded before jumping up and pulling me out of the room. _

_Well I know one thing is for sure this will be an interesting night. _

* * *

**Jasper POV **

"I knew you would fucking change this family sugar, look at all the excitement you brought" peter laughed out as he looked at my Bella.

_My Bella? What the fuck is going on with me? Bella isn't mine. _

"Hey char you mind coming back to my place so I can grab a few things, I have the rest of the week off considering yesterday was my birthday and all." my head whipped around to Bella's face in confusion before whipping around to look at the calendar on the wall. Holy fuck today was the 14th of September, I completely fucking forgot about her 21st which was yesterday.

"Why didn't you tell us? Wait never mind why didn't I remember or realise the date." I muttered to myself in shock and annoyance, before I looked at Bella again who was smirking in amusement.

"_What the fuck she's feeling mischief and amused" _I muttered to my brother and sister at vampire speed.

"Don't worry about it; now char you going to take me to my place or what?" Bella asked my sister in mock irritation, if it wasn't for the fucking fact that I could feel her emotions and just told them what she was feeling I would have taken her irritation seriously.

"Sure sugar, let me grab a few things and we'll go" my sister giggled and took off upstairs to get ready, leaving the three of us in the kitchen.

"What bout us?" peter asked while pouting, she giggled when she saw the look on my face and his and a surge of love went through me. Causing peter to nudge me quickly and frowned before shaking his head a fraction so only I would notice.

"You two will be staying here, jasper needs to take some anger out on the trees and hunt too. Plus I want to get to know the sex on legs upstairs" the goddess in front of me told us before hopping off the stool and walking out into the hall. She was right thought I was still very pissed off at what Bella had pointed out.

"What the fuck dude, did she just call my wife sex on legs?" peter asked after he snapped his jaw shut. I shook my head from my thoughts and nodded suddenly a wave of lust and shock hit me from Bella.

"Christ women, we better go before I decided to have my wicked way with you" suddenly peter and I were in the hall staring at her in shock, well peter was feeling lusty as he looked between charlotte and Bella hopefully.

"Alright doll face but I really wouldn't mind" char drawled out and shot bells a wink and pulled her off towards the garage while I dragged jasper outside.

We took off towards a clearing not far from peters home we made that we could train or take out our anger on. When I finally got there Bella's calming presence was gone and I felt all the hatred and anger build up in me and I roared, birds and animals scattered in a five mile radius.

"Major you need to calm down a little" peter said from the other side of the clearing in a submissive position just encase I lost all my sanity.

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD SHE DO THAT TO ME" I roared out in anger and confusion.

"WHAY THE FUCK DID I NOT NOTICE HER CONTROLLING ME, I AM AN EMPATH FOR FUCK SAKES AND SHE WAS FEEDING ME FALSE EMOTIONS AND I BET YOU EVER FUCKING CENT I OWN SHE WAS SLEEPING WITH THE FUCKED UP PRICK TOO" I roared again and uprooted the closest tree to me and snapped it in half before punching it into sawdust.

"AND ESME AND CARLISLE KNEW TOO, WHAT THE FUCK WAS I TOO THOSE PEOPLE" I roared out and broke into sobs, the past fucking 50 plus years with Alice and the Cullen's were all a fucking lie.

I should have seen it or better yet felt it, all the times Alice and Edward went off alone for shopping or hunting. How she always dressed me in horrible clothes I hated, made me speak without my accent, told me to never see peter and charlotte basically she took my whole freedom away only allowing me to keep my history books and some of the things from my human life in my study.

She even took away the woman who I considered a twin sister and a big oaf of a brother who I loved just as much as peter.

"Major are you okay?" peter asked concern thick in his voice as he spoke. I looked up at him and nodded a little before going back into my thoughts.

And Bella? Oh Bella she had been through so much because of them. She suffers so much guilt for accidentally killing her father because of the fuckward and because of him she is having some psychotic bitch after. My beast roared with anger at that thought, I was so confused. I was having all types of weird emotions when it concerned Bella, she's my sister? Isn't she? But the word sounded wrong, Bella isn't my sister she is something more but what?

"Ah so you're finally starting to get it" peter sensing it was safe came and sat next to me handing me a smoke, I lit it and took a long drag before looking at the fucker who had the shit eating grin on his face I so gladly wish to wipe off.

"What the fuck are you talking bout' fucker" I asked after taking another drag.

"You'll find out soon enough asshole, now what ye' gonna' do bout' that redhead?" he asked and I sighed while running my hand through my hair, a human habit I could not break.

"I dunno' I was thinkin' bout' askin' Garrett and Randall to see if they have heard anything bout her, hopefully you'll have some contacts to call to see too" I drawled out and he nodded while taking a drag of his smoke.

"I'll ask Vivian and Henry to see if they have seen or heard word of her, maybe even Fredrick will know" I nodded, Fredrick was a newborn that escaped after I left in the newborn wars he was a devious bastard. Untouchable, he always knew when to get out of sticky situations or if our plans would work or not it was the only reason why he survived past the newborn stage he was too valuable for Maria.

Vivian and her mate Henry were two nomadic vampires we crossed one year and remained friends, they were wary of us at first but when we saved their asses against a group of newborns they trusted us.

Henry didn't have a gift but Vivian had heightened senses, she was blind as a human and as she became a vampire not only did she get her sight back but she also had double the senses. She could hear more things then we could from a further distance and I knew when the time came she would help us out.

Garrett didn't have a vampire but he was in the army as a human and had very good fighting skills when needed, where as Randall had brute strength like Emmett maybe more. He was a body builder as human and well you get the gist.

I looked at my brother who was shifting nervously and I noticed he was sitting far out of arms length then what he was before, I frowned confused.

"What the fuck has got you so nervous?" I asked out and he sighed.

"Maybe we can get Xavier to help out as well" he said nervously and I stiffened a growl escaping my chest.

Xavier was a little tiny fuck who got on everyone's fucking nerves, the little fucker had the gift to shape shift, sure it was the perfect fucking gift in war but he used it to his own fucking pleasure to torment people. He can't shift into animals or anything, but he can change his bone structure, to be a man or a woman even the vocal pattern in someone. The only flaw is he couldn't hold it for long nor did he have the powers if he copied me, peter, charlotte or Fredrick.

"Fuck no, I swore that if I saw the fucker again I would decapitate that scrawny ass and feed him to the flames" I spat and peter sighed.

"Jasper, there will be a time in the future where we will need him" I groaned when he said this, that fucking power of his is annoying sometimes.

"Fine fucker, call him when the time is right" I hissed and he nodded before putting out his smoke, I did the same and stood up.

"We better get back before the girls, they wanna' go to a bar tonight" he drawled and I could feel fucking glee, mischief and something else roll off him that I couldn't pin point.

"What the fuck is with your emotions fucker" I said chuckling as I pushed him into a tree, I doubled over ass the tree crashed to the ground and he was sitting there shocked.

"You pushed me into a fucking tree" he muttered shocked and I laughed harder.

"I can't believe you fucking pushed me into a tree" he said astonished but still shocked.

"Oh my fucking god that was the funniest thing I have ever fucking seen." I managed to get out between laughs and suddenly I was flying through the air and crashed into the tree that held all of charlottes bird houses.

"Dude you threw me into char's tree she's gonna fucking kill us" I said panicked, there is not much that can scare me but charlotte can be fucking scary when she wants to be and I very much want to keep my balls.

"Shit, fuck. That's not all we will need to worry about, charlotte and Isa are new BFFS and shit." His eyes were wide and I could feel the fear roll off him in waves.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY TREE" our heads whipped around to see a very pissed off charlotte on the back porch and Bella leaning against the door way looking at her nails with a small smug smile on her face.

I looked at my brother in fear as his wife stalked towards us and for once I now know what it feels like to be prey instead of the predator. We are in a whole heap of shit and its all peters fucking fault, well I did throw him in a tree or well push him.

* * *

**A/N: well here is another chapter :)**

**Please Review **

**Ellie **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: well here is another chapter :) Anyways this is well charlottes POV I know ya'll sick of reading things over and over with how I'm writing this and etc but I just wanted to give ya'll an insight of charlotte seeming she doesn't get written enough from her POV in most JXB stories.**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own.**

* * *

_Previously on Human Elemental, _

_"I can't believe you fucking pushed me into a tree" he said astonished but still shocked._

_"Oh my fucking god that was the funniest thing I have ever fucking seen." I managed to get out between laughs and suddenly I was flying through the air and crashed into the tree that held all of charlottes bird houses._

_"Dude you threw me into char's tree she's gonna fucking kill us" I said panicked, there is not much that can scare me but charlotte can be fucking scary when she wants to be and I very much want to keep my balls._

_"Shit, fuck. That's not all we will need to worry about, charlotte and Isa are new BFFS and shit." His eyes were wide and I could feel the fear roll off him in waves._

_"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY TREE" our heads whipped around to see a very pissed off charlotte on the back porch and Bella leaning against the door way looking at her nails with a small smug smile on her face._

_I looked at my brother in fear as his wife stalked towards us and for once I now know what it feels like to be prey instead of the predator. We are in a whole heap of shit and its all peters fucking fault, well I did throw him in a tree or well push him._

* * *

**Charlotte POV**

Things were different since Isa had arrived and I knew when the time comes big things will happen, my eyes shifted over to her every now and again when she wasn't watching and I saw the small amount of jaspers soul in hers, it was an amazing thing to see when they are together. When I first arrived and saw them together I was awed, their souls connect and feed off each other creating the most beautiful colours I have ever seen. Knowing that this human girl next to me was jaspers soul mate made me smile, after all these years he has finally found her and to think she was with him before, if it wasn't for the controlling pixie bitch and her lap dog they would have been happy long long ago and she wouldn't have had to suffer the way she did.

Though now after seeing her away from my brother I could see something different and I knew straight away what it was when I saw the darkened pale lavender and darkened brown green, our souls; mine and peters intertwined with hers. It is nothing I have ever seen before not even in families but then again Bella is different she is not an average human and being with her for a day or two I realised that she was becoming my sister.

"So tell me charlotte how did you get changed? What were you like as a human?" she asked with curiosity and I stiffened, I couldn't tell her the reason why or how I was changed because it wasn't my story to tell and jasper had warned us he wanted to tell her when he was ready to.

"Um I can't really tell you why I became a vampire that is not my story to tell, but I can tell ye' that jasper is my sire and peters." I told her stiffly and she nodded, I sighed silently and pulled over and faced her fully. When I looked in her eyes I could see the wisdom that no one her age would have along with understanding.

"Well I can't remember much of my human life, I grew up in Texas and I had a baby sister name Anna" I told her and flashes of a little girl running up to me with big blue eyes gleaming with happiness as she held up her loose tooth laughing.

"Look char-char I lost a tooth, momma says I'm gonna' get a big girl tooth soon isn' it great" she laughed out her little blonde ringlets bouncing around her face as she twirled around happily. "Oh Anna, lets go put it unda' ye' pillow for the tooth fairy. Then go get ready for suppa'" I drawled out happily as I watched her eyes widen and run off to her room singing.

I snapped out of the memory with a small smile that was one of my favourite memories of my little Anna before I was changed.

"My family was rich and I was a typical southern belle, I was arranged to be married to my best friend the day after I was changed. I remember I was walking home one night after going to the theatre with my friends and that's when I was taken, I cried out in pain as I felt the burn run through me and I begged for death." I told her sadly as I looked at her while the memories of that night flooded back.

"Yer sure ye' don' want us to walk ye' home char?" Vanessa's husband Anthony asked again for the hundredth time that night.

"_No Tony, my house is just round the corner. You get Nessa home, she looks dead on her feet" I told him softly, Nessa was 5 months pregnant with their first child and it was getting late. I saw the concern in his eyes as he looked at his half asleep wife and he sighed._

"_All right then jus' be safe an' hurry home, we'll see ye' tomorrow" he said before picking up his wife, Tony worked on the railroads with his brothers and was a burly man. _

"_We'll see you tomorrow charlotte, be safe alright," Savannah drawled out from next to her husband john who was looking on with concerned eyes too. _

"_I'll be fine, jus' go home. I'll see ya'll in the mornin'" I drawled out before turning to leave, I shook my head when I knew I was alone. I was only 18 and still have yet to be married and that made my friends worried for me; I was getting to old in the eyes of the men my father tried to court me too but I knew that none of them were meant for me. I was always an odd child I could see auras just like my grandmother and my mother. _

_Half way home I felt like I was being followed and I quickly looked around frightened suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my neck followed by burning pain, it was like I was being burning alive in the hells fire itself. I cried out in pain and screamed, begged for death for god to have mercy on me. _

"That's when I heard his voice, telling me that he was sorry I had to go through this and that everything will be okay, that he would look after me and love me. Then he told me jokes about random silly things of midgets and prostitutes." I said smiling and Isa giggled.

"I swear peter is a little nuts and that just proves it," she giggled out and I laughed, my husband can be a little bit nuts every now and again but that's what makes me love him. He was the other half to my soul.

"Yes but that's what made me start to fall in love with the strange man who I have never even seen yet, he made me feel better when I was in pain. When I opened my eyes I was in awe of him, even though I was afraid I trusted this man with my life and when it was time for us to escape… Peter risked his life to save mine." I said hesitantly near the end and I could see the understanding in her eyes once again, she truly does amaze me.

"You must also understand, even though Peter can be a little childish at times he is fiercely loyal to the people he considers family and will love them wholly and I love him with everything that I am because of that, no matter what life throws at us I will always stand by his side." I told her passionately and she smiled, like peter and jasper I was very much protective of my family and would risk my life for theirs in a blink and I knew from the look behind my new sisters eyes that she was just the same, she was a Whitlock and nothing could ever change that now.

"Alright lets go grab ye' stuff then" I drawled out thickly again, I held it back while I told her my story as it would be hard for her to understand and she smiled slightly as I took off towards her home.

"Alright we're almost there anyway so turn left then a right and were there" she said after a few minutes of driving and when I found the place I parked before jumping out the car.

"Alright I got to warn you that if Bruce comes out just ignore what he says and does, he doesn't know the meaning no and back the fuck away" she told me seriously once we got to the stairwell and I giggled at her before winking, I think some scaring is in order.

As we rounded the corner on her floor she laughed and I smirked as I looked over her shoulder to see a man locking up his apartment and I wrinkled my nose, he smelt like pickles and cheese. What a horrible smell for a human but then again I've smelled worse.

"Baby I was wondering when you were getting home, I wasn't awoken by that horrible music this morning and I missed you" he drawled out what he thought might have been huskily or sexy and I could see that Isa was bout to gag and I chuckled causing the horrible mans murky green eyes land on me.

"Well hello beautiful, if I knew you were coming I would have dressed better. How bout' you and me go out for dinner?" he asked me, well he asked my chest. I heard Isa laugh as she caught the look of pure disgust that was probably on my face as I looked at the balding human in front of me.

"Well Bruce is it?" I asked in my usual drawl but added a little huskiness too it, his eyes clouded with lust as he nodded excitedly and I had to hold back a gag as I smelt his arousal in the air.

"I'm afraid if ye' even think bout' askin' me on a date my darlin' husband would come down and break ye' jaw and hands" I told him smoothly and added a small smirk, it was all true though and I could see Isa laughing silently in the corner of my eye as he flexed his unnoticeable muscle before moving his eyes back to my chest.

"Oh don't forget bout' him ripping his eyes out for checking out your chest babe, I'm sure that jasper will help after all he is the big brother and you are the baby in the family" Isa pointed out before laughing and I couldn't help but laugh along with her while Bruce scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I think I can take on a few scrawny men," he declared and Isa burst out laughing and when I mean laughing I mean holding her stomach while she gripped the doorframe to death.

"Well I'll tell you something then Bruce, they're country farm boys I am pretty sure that they ain't scrawny. Char you got a picture?" she asked after she calmed down and I nodded smiling widely as I pulled out an old photo of peter, jasper and myself when we started to build the house we were in now before jasper left to go on his own, both peter and jasper were shirtless and where holding up two logs on each shoulder while I stood slightly behind them carrying one myself, our friend Garrett had popped in to say hello on his way through and took this picture for us.

"I still think that I'm a better man then them, they look like mere boys to me. Come here and I'll show ya' some love" he drawled out before pressing his body against me and grouped my ass. I hissed angrily and pushed him away before pulling my fist back and punching him in the nose, I didn't care about the blood that flowed freely as he fell to the floor crying out in pain.

"If ye' ever an' I mean ever put ye' hands on me or Isa without fuckin' permission I swear to every god out there that ye' nose will not be the only thin' broken. Ye' hear me?" I growled out as I crouched over his shaking frame baring my teeth. He nodded quickly before running away as fast as his stubby legs could carry him.

"What the fuck did I miss while I was having an inner argument with myself to cause you to fucking break his nose?" Isa demanded angrily and I held my hands up with wide sheepish eyes as she fumed, fuck maybe he was her friend.

"I'm sorry sugar but he grabbed my ass, I didn't mean to piss you off at me" I said sheepishly and frowned confused as she burst out laughing.

"Babe, I ain't angry at you. I'm pissed because I didn't get to recorded that shit, tell me next time okay so I can do just that" she said honestly with a wide smile and I laughed before swinging my arm over her shoulder and walked inside her small apartment.

"I knew I would love you, ye' gonna' change our Lil' family" I drawled out happily and let her go so she could get ready as I looked around.

This had Bella written all over it, her walls were a warm brown with silver trimming it had photos all along the walls from her early childhood to now, there was one photo that took my interest that was just near her bedroom door. There in the middle was Bella with long brown hair and looking deadly in leather as 9 tall half naked Indian men and 1 Indian girl surrounded her smiling. They all towered over her even the girl barely reaching their shoulders as they stood with a burning fire behind them, the fire was blue and I knew it was from driftwood. That's when a part of Isa's story flooded back to me after staring at the group again.

"_Then one day I found some motor bikes and I took them to my friend jakes place for him to fix. But it seems that the bikes weren't the only things he was fixing; the more I spent with him the more I felt better he was my best friend and my sun. Then one day he just stopped seeing me, found out a week or so later he was a fucking werewolf." She snorted the last word and I couldn't help but stare at the human in front of me in disbelief. _

_"Your best friend is a werewolf?" peter blurted out and Isa laughed._

_"Yeah I know right? I am the most un lucky fucking girl in the history of mankind. Seriously anyone else would be better off when the vampires left town. But no I have to start hanging out with the first monsters I could find" she said laughing._

So this was the back and I guess from the one that had his arm around her shoulder and looking down at her with love in his eyes was Jake, he was defiantly not what I expected. Only a mere boy from the looks of it but older then the three that where sitting in front of them laughing.

When I heard the shower turn off I went in her room and sat down, there were more pictures of her and the pack in here then the lounge but this time they had women in their arms as Isa held a little girl with a princess crown on her head as the boy next to her looked at the toddler with love and devotion, I frowned in confusion but shook my head before looking at Jake who was standing behind Isa with a woman in his arms she looked like the one that I saw in the other room of just her and Isa. She had shoulder length black hair and glasses just as pale as Isa next to her and even more so compared next to Jake. **(Hint hint, oh who could it be :))**

As the door opened I could help but wolf whistle she looked sexy as and I knew jasper would be radiating lust like no tomorrow. I smirked slightly at the thought and I knew peter would be with me on getting her and jasper together.

"Whoa sugar you look good" I said smirkin' and she smiled before walking over to her closet.

"Hey why don't we go to a club or something tonight?" she asked over her shoulder and I couldn't help but squeal in excitement, not only was I excited to go out somewhere with another girl but this will help with my plan on getting the major and her together.

"What a good idea, we haven't been out in for so long and I am dying for a drink," I gushed out like I was 18 again and she looked at me like I was a crazy person.

"Vampires can actually drink?" I couldn't help but laugh at her astonishment.

"Yeah Isa, we can. We can get drunk too but not many vampires know that" I laughed out and she shook her head before grabbing a duffle bag and randomly chucked what ever she could see in there along with her toiletries.

"Alright well I'm done shall we head on back to the boys?" she asked smiling and I nodded before pulling her back to the car at vampire speed.

The drive back was full of laughter as I told her of some of the things peter and I have gotten up to over the years while she told me some of the stories of her and the pack, all and all it was good fun till I heard a loud crack fill the air followed by laughter. I smirked and stopped the car to listen to what had happened.

"Jasper pushed peter into a tree?" Isa asked with raised eyebrows and I nodded laughing slightly surprised she could hear that far away.

"Lets play a trick on the boys shall we?" she asked mischievously and this time I looked at her with raised brows.

"I can cut the air off around us and not even they will hear us approach we can sneak up on them." She said smirking still and I mirrored it before nodding excitedly. She laughed and closed her eyes and breathed in deeply before monitoring for me to keep driving, when the car stopped we both got out and ran to the back door just in time to see jasper crash into my tree.

I stood there gapping as my beloved tree that held my birdhouses crash to the ground while peter ran out laughing.

"Dude you threw me into char's tree she's gonna fucking kill us" jasper said panicked as he stood up.

"Shit, fuck. That's not all we will need to worry about, charlotte and Isa are new BFFS and shit." My husband's eyes were wide as saucers as he looked at the damage of the tree; I turned around to see Isa smirking and then mouthed 'I can fix the tree' before waving her hands. I whipped my head around and smirked before putting a angry snarl on my face and roared.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY TREE?" both of their heads whipped around to me and basically backed away as I stalked towards them.

"Char baby, we can always find a new tree and it was jaspers fault" peter stuttered and jasper hissed at him.

"You threw me in it fucker" he muttered half angrily and half afraid.

"Char doll come help me, we can get them back later" Isa said from her spot next to the tree and I straightened out of my crouch before dashing over to her side.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked, I loved this tree and I'm semi pissed off that they broke it because I knew if Isa wasn't here it wouldn't have been able to be fixed.

"Just hold it up on the stump" she said and I did just that, I watched in awe as she put her hand on the tree her eyes turning a deeper brown with green in it as she trailed her hand around where the tree and stump met causing it to heal. Once she was done I looked at it and couldn't even notice that it was broken not even the branches or leaves looked squashed even the bird houses were fixed.

"Have I told you how awesome that is?" I asked and she laughed.

"No but common we need to change," she said before pulling me up to the house.

"Oh and boys you better be careful" she said while we disappeared into the house.

_Plan get jasper and Isa together is a go_… I thought as we walked to my room.

* * *

**A/N: well here is some lil ol dose of charlotte :) and it's longer too :) hope you all enjoyed it. **

**Please Review**

**Ellie **


	10. Chapter 10

****

A/N: well here is another chapter :)

**Disclaimer: I Do not own.**

* * *

_Previously on Human Elemental, _

"_Just hold it up on the stump" she said and I did just that, I watched in awe as she put her hand on the tree her eyes turning a deeper brown with green in it as she trailed her hand around where the tree and stump met causing it to heal. Once she was done I looked at it and couldn't even notice that it was broken not even the branches or leaves looked squashed even the bird houses were fixed. _

"_Have I told you how awesome that is?" I asked and she laughed. _

"_No but common we need to change," she said before pulling me up to the house. _

"_Oh and boys you better be careful" she said while we disappeared into the house. _

_Plan get jasper and Isa together is a go… I thought as we walked to my room. _

* * *

**Jasper POV**

I nervously looked over at peter as the girls disappeared inside to get ready for tonight; I had a bad feeling about this. With Bella on charlottes side we wont know when or what's gonna' hit us.

"How the hell did they sneak up on us? I didn't even hear the car come up from the drive" peter asked fucking confused.

"I think there's a lot more to Bella then what she told us," I mumbled out and he nodded.

"Tonight went from being good to being bad," he told me while shaking his head; I could feel the fear roll off him.

"We should go get ready, I'm goin' to ave' to wear yer clothes tonight since they're in mine an' char's room" he drawled out before heading inside, I sighed and followed in after him.

"Do you know where we're goin'?" I asked and he shook his head no while pulling out a pair of dark blue jeans and a black wife beater before throwing a red long sleaved flannel shirt over top. He left his cowboy boots on as he got changed and I decided to go with normal worn blue jeans and a white wife beater with a blue flannel shirt and my worn dark tan cowboy boots.

As I was about to leave my room I picked up my black Stetson cowboy hat and walked downstairs to wait for the girls. From the emotions upstairs I was a little apprehensive, char was giddy with excitement along with determination and lust. I frowned at the mixture of emotions; they were odd and got me thinking about what she's up to.

Bella on the other hand was giddy as well, mischievous and apprehensive. I wonder what's got her feelin' like that.

About half an hour later charlotte walked down in light brown leather cowboy boots with light dark blue denim short shorts and a red flannel shirt ripped under the bust, her hair was in loose curls that waved down her back.

"Holy shit" peter mumbled out in shock as he finally looked at his wife, lust radiated off him like waves and I nudged him a little and shot him a look to cut it out before I end up humping the wall. He smirked and scooped up his wife and kissed her passionately while spinning her around and pinning her to the wall.

"Jesus woman you look sexy" he drawled out huskily and she giggled before stepping away but held his hand while she turned to look at Bella walkin' down the stairs.

I sware my mouth dropped as I took in what she was wearing, it was the exact same as what char was wearing but dark tan boots with blue denim short shorts and a blue flannel cut below her bust. The shirt and shorts clung to her like a second skin and I shifted uncomfortably the longer I stared at her, I could feel the smugness roll off my two siblings and I frowned confused. What the fuck were they smug about.

"ye look good darlin'" I drawled out when she came to a stop in front of me and she smirked while ran her eyes up and down me and then peter and char before laughing.

"whats funny sugar?" peter asked confused and she laughed harder.

"We all match" she gasped out and that's when I noticed how char and peter matched as did Bella and I and I burst out laughing as did char and peter.

"Alright shall we go?" she asked after we finally calmed down and we all nodded. We all piled into charlottes car and driving to a local bar in town, I felt the excitement bubble up in Bella as she took in the poster up on the door.

"Awesome this place has a fucking mechanical bull" she cheered before basically running inside, the bouncer didn't even bother to stop her until I saw that tonight ladies get in for free. I frowned and pushed a whole heap of lust into the bouncer causing him to allow me and peter to walk right in and I shivered when I realised it didn't take that much lust to get us in.

"What's got you lookin' all constipated" peter drawled with a grin on his face and I hissed at him.

"The bouncer swings for our team jackass" I hissed at him and he shivered. No we haven't got anything against gay guys but we sure don't like to be hit on.

"Common boys lets get drunk" Bella called over the roaring beat of the music and the cheering of the crowed as they watched people ride the mechanical bull.

We found a booth while charlotte went and got drinks, it didn't take her long to come back with enough shots for us to have three each and four beers.

"How'd you know I liked whisky?" Bella's surprised voice asked as she looked at the shots that now rested on the table and charlotte smirked while both peter and I looked on in surprise.

"I saw the bottle in yer apartment and several in the pictures ye ave" she drawled out and Bella laughed before throwing back all three shots like a pro. I just stared like a fool along with peter with out mouths agape.

"Holy shit Isa you threw em' back like a pro" peter drawled out in awe and she laughed.

"Yeah hangin' out with a bunch of werewolves does that to you" she laughed before getting up.

"I'm going to have a go on the bull" she said happily and determined before stealing my hat and walking over to the front of the line. Most of the men just moved out of her way allowing her to do just that, when it was her turn the lust had risen as the men cat called her and whooped as she got on the bull.

I watched on in awe as she smirked her sexy little smirk and arched her back pushing her chest up and holding on to the hat while they started off slow, I needed to adjust myself as the bull got faster and she lifter her arm up taking the hat with her and moved her body to go along with the movements. I couldn't help but imagine her ridin' me while she wore my hat, she had a light sheen of sweat over her body as she rocked back and forth on my… I snapped out of my thoughts as she squealed and fell off the bull, she got up laughing as the crowed roared with applause, whoops and wolf whistles.

"Where'd ye' learn to ride like that darlin'?" I asked once she was seated back at the table, I had a feelin I didn't want to know but I asked anyway.

"I got bored one night so I tied a rope around Paul when he was in wolf form and jumped on his back while he tried to buck me off." She said with a shrug before taking a swig of her beer.

"OH this is my song" char said excitedly while pulling Bella to the dance floor.

"Holy shit man, why'd ye' never tell me she was a wild one?" peter demanded in mock anger as he watch our girls dance and grind on each other, I wished she was grinding me and not charlotte.

_Wait, since when had I referred as Bella as my girl? Or since when had I started having lustful feelings about her? _I thought confused.

"She never was like this, she was always so polite like a girl version of edwa…" I trailed off and felt my eyes widen, I thought back to all the times she was with Edward. Her emotions were always over the place and she was always so shy and quite and when I thought back to the time she was along with me in phoenix her emotions were stable and she swore under her breath once or twice.

I looked back up at Bella with confusion written all over my face. Why her and me? Why did Edward choose her and not some other human? Nothing made sense as to why she was chosen to be a puppet, had they known all along that she would end up here? Or the way she was now and what she was capable of.

"We'll get our answers soon I don't know when but I just know it's soon" peter said breaking me out of my thoughts and I looked at him.

"This doesn't make sense Peter, why'd they choose her? Why was I brought into all of this too?' I asked and he just sighed.

"I dunno major, but shits gonna hit the fan soon and it best we be ready for it" was all he said before taking a sip of his beer and going over to dance with his wife and I with Bella.

Things are changing within me and I know that it's all because of the girl who fitted perfectly in my arms.

* * *

**A/N: well jasper's starting to think about everything and soon he will know the reason why he is attracted to Bella and vice versa. **

**Please Review**

**Ellie **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Well here's another chapter :) Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own. **

* * *

_Previously,  
"She never was like this; she was always so polite like a girl version of edwa…" I trailed off and felt my eyes widen, I thought back to all the times she was with Edward. Her emotions were always over the place and she was always so shy and quite and when I thought back to the time she was along with me in phoenix her emotions were stable and she swore under her breath once or twice._

_I looked back up at Bella with confusion written all over my face. Why her and me? Why did Edward choose her and not some other human? Nothing made sense as to why she was chosen to be a puppet, had they known all along that she would end up here? Or the way she was now and what she was capable of._

_"We'll get our answers soon I don't know when but I just know it's soon" peter said breaking me out of my thoughts and I looked at him._

_"This doesn't make sense Peter, why'd they choose her? Why was I brought into all of this too?' I asked and he just sighed._

_"I dunno major, but shits gonna hit the fan soon and it best we be ready for it" was all he said before taking a sip of his beer and going over to dance with his wife and I with Bella._

_Things are changing within me and I know that it's all because of the girl who fitted perfectly in my arms._

* * *

**Peter POV**

I had a feeling everything will be changing faster then they should be, as I looked at my brother and his mate I felt a pang of sadness, they will encounter many more problems before they can finally be happy.

"What's wrong my love" char's soft voice knocked me out of my musings; I looked down to her concerned contacted eyes with a sad smile.

"Its gonna' be hard for them, they will suffer before joy" I whispered to her as we walked back to our table, her eyes lifted up to mine with sadness before looking over to our brother and sister dancing with soft comfortable smiles on their faces.

"Haven't they suffered 'nough peter? Jasper is finally 'appy look at 'im he doesn't look so dead anymore and from what I've seen of Izzy she looks more alive again" my wife pleaded with me and I sighed sadly.

"I wish there was another way char, they need to suffer great loss to get their peace" I said sadly once again.

"What are you two feelin' so sad?" jaspers drawl filled the air startling us, my eyes shot to his concerned ones.

"Things are comin' major" I told him and my head whipped around faster then human as my gift kicked in to see Izzy get manhandled by a guy, jasper growled but my hand shot out and gripped his shoulder holding him in place.

"Let me go peter!" he hissed at me and I shook my head.

"No you need to watch this" I said, the room suddenly got hotter and our eyes once again went back to my sister as she spun around landing an elbow in his right jaw before kicking his knee making him fall down then pushing him back down on his back with her right cowboy boot pressing in his sternum with enough pressure to make it crack while she bent down close to his shocked face.

"You never lay a hand on a woman without her permission, because you may never know what she could do. Now get the fuck away from this place before I tell my brother, sister and friends what the fuck you tried to do asshole" she spat and I couldn't help but feel pride and love that swelled up in me when she called us her family.

"Y-you b-bitch I'll g-get you" he gasped out and she moved his head to where we were now standing.

"See those people the bulky honey blonde, the bulky brunette male and the short sexy blonde?" she demanded and his eyes rested on us and nodded.

"Well you see the honey blonde is in the army and the bulky male is my twin fucking brother peter and the short sexy blonde female is his wife and my sister who has been trained by both of them now they know what the fuck you tried to do cause they were watching. Now tell me what the fuck are you going to do to me now?" she spat at him and his eyes widened as we all gave him glares except jasper who bared his teeth a little.

"Good now get the fuck outta here asshole" she spat again before getting up and walking towards us, though I couldn't help but laugh my ass off as she turned around and kicked him in the junk.

"Well Sugar remind me to never piss you off" I chuckled out and she smiled before stopping next to jasper, I couldn't hold back the smug grin as he placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

**XxX**

"Ey, Ey peter?" I looked up lazily at my sister who was half hanging of jasper.

"Wah?" I asked and she giggled.

"There a squirrel humping yer leg" she giggled and I shook my head, I may be drunk but there would be no fucking squirrel near me let alone humping me. I kept walking half dragging my giggling wife who was basically glued to Isa.

"Holy shit, there is a fuckin' squirrel humpin' ya leg" char slurred in shock, I looked down and fucking screamed at the big ass fucking squirrel who was dry humping my leg, I ripped it off my leg and looked at it in fucking awe.

"Jesus this fucker as' big ass fuckin' balls" I slurred out while shoving the squirrel in jazzman's face for him to see.

"Don' shove those thing's at me fuck der' huge" he drawled falling backwards on his ass trying to get away, effectively dragging the three of us down.

"Peterpire I heard Emmett say squirrel tasted like the best fuckin' thing in the world try it" Isa slurred at me, I looked at her funnily before looking at the squirming thing in my hands with a shrug I bit into it and pulled. My eyes widened in fucking shock before reaching the blood back up. That shit tasted fucking disgusting like eating dirt, and god knows fucking what put together, after I finished getting the blood out of my system and the running my fingers over my tongue to try and get the tastes off with my nails I realised my wife and two siblings were laughing at me.

"Har fuckin' har har…" I muttered before getting up and stumbling up to the front door.

"ZOMBIE SQUIRREL!" I heard isa yell and I freaked.

"WHERE!" I yelled flinging my hands around my head which I shouldn't have done seeming as I landed fucking face first in the fucking mud getting a mouthful. Where the fuck did the mud come from? It didn't fucking rain I think?

"Hahaha oh you fell of it" Isa laughed out while trying to get to her feet, I just pouted and stopped into the house like a child and up to my room.

I have a fucking feeling I will never hear the fucking end of this and I'm right too because the tingles in my fucking neck tell me I am right.

Well fuck.

* * *

**A/N: sorry it's short guys I'm on writers block so badly right now for this story :/ anyways I hope you liked it. **

**Please Review**

**Ellie **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Well here's another chapter :) Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own. **

* * *

_Previously,  
__"Peterpire I heard Emmett say squirrel tasted like the best fuckin' thing in the world try it" Isa slurred at me, I looked at her funnily before looking at the squirming thing in my hands with a shrug I bit into it and pulled. My eyes widened in fucking shock before reaching the blood back up. That shit tasted fucking disgusting like eating dirt, and god knows fucking what put together, after I finished getting the blood out of my system and the running my fingers over my tongue to try and get the tastes off with my nails I realised my wife and two siblings were laughing at me._

_"Har fuckin' har har…" I muttered before getting up and stumbling up to the front door._

_"ZOMBIE SQUIRREL!" I heard isa yell and I freaked._

_"WHERE!" I yelled flinging my hands around my head which I shouldn't have done seeming as I landed fucking face first in the fucking mud getting a mouthful. Where the fuck did the mud come from? It didn't fucking rain I think?_

_"Hahaha oh you fell of it" Isa laughed out while trying to get to her feet, I just pouted and stopped into the house like a child and up to my room._

_I have a fucking feeling I will never hear the fucking end of this and I'm right too because the tingles in my fucking neck tell me I am right._

_Well fuck._

* * *

**Bella POV**

I woke up with the sun shining down on my face, I groaned and rolled over only to realise I was lying next to a cold rock. Though why was there a cold rock in my bed? I froze and my eyes shot open automatically, I stifled a gasp as I looked up to see Jaspers honey hair which had fallen across his face. He looked so peaceful that it was as if he was sleeping, it was a surreal thing to see let me tell you that. I sighed and got up stretching my arms above my head and yawned, from the sun I could tell it was around 8ish I looked around the room and sighed happily as I saw some fresh clothes and my bath stuff piled neatly on the chair near the bathroom door and I stiffly made my way to the shower.

I could hardly remember much from last night which was a bummer maybe charlotte videotaped something or would tell me. Though I do fucking remember that huge ass squirrel dry humping peters leg and convincing him it was the best tasting thing ever and I defiantly remember using earth and air to move the fucking thing like a zombie causing peter to squeal like a girl and face plant it in the mud. I hope to fucking god that Jasper or Charlotte got that on video tape.

I got out of the shower feeling much better and with a slight hangover, Jasper was out of bed and I knew he was in the shower due that I could hear the guest room one running and I sighed happily and laughed as my stomach grumbled to the smell of bacon, eggs and pancakes.

"Hey char something smells great" I said when I walked into the kitchen to see her wearing an apron while washing up the pans.

"Just in time bells, would you like coffee, juice or milk to drink?" she asked while drying her hands on the blue frilly apron and I suddenly pictured her in a blue civil war dress with her hair pulled up into a loose bun with curly strands framed her face.

"Coffee please, hey please oh please tell me you recorded peter and that squirrel" I said and she laughed while placing the cup down in front of me, I moaned as I tasted the sweet hot beverage hit my tongue.

"Sure did sugar, got the whole thin'" she drawled happily while she placed the full plate of heavenly smelling and looking food. I eagerly dug in and moaned in pleasure as the deliciousness hit my tongue, she cooked better then Emily and that's saying something.

"God char, for someone who doesn't eat this is mighty fine food." I said between mouthfuls and she smiled widely in joy while dashing off somewhere, I gladly scoffed down the food while savouring the deliciousness.

"Here, I sent you a copy last night as well as jasper and sent it to another phone where peter can't find it as well as make copies and hiding them I various places" she told me while handing me my I phone, I grabbed it and scrolled though the videos till I came across the squirrel one.

I had never laugh so hard in my life as I re played the video over and over again, both me and charlotte where on the floor in stitches me with tears running down my face. That's how jasper found us and soon joined in when I told him to check his phone, when I finally calmed down I looked at charlotte.

"Where is peter?" I asked curiously and she chuckled.

"He went huntin' he left few hours ago mumbling 'bout dirt 'nd onions" she told me giggling but there was a disgusted look on her face at the mention of onions, I raised my brows in curiosity.

"Onions?" I asked and both vampires pulled faces.

"Onion's are the worst tastin' human food to us, well so is turnip and diet Dr. Pepper but yeah you get the point" jasper mumbled and I quickly turned away as I realised I had been staring into his eyes the whole time, I saw charlotte in the corner of my eye looking at the both of us with a knowing the cat ate the canary smile and I couldn't help but blush.

Last night things between me and jasper had obviously changed, something deep within me had changed. Well I mean Jasper is a very attractive man, I say man because that is what he is and I admit I am attracted to him. But this, this feeling I am feeling is different. It is like my whole soul called to this man and it scared me, I will admit to that because who ever I let myself open up to and allow getting to be close to me ends up breaking my heart.

I can't love Jasper Whitlock can I? No that can't be it it's not possible, after Zach I could never love again.

_No Bella don't go there Zach is a no go zone think something different... _my mind screamed at me but it was too late.

A few months after Charlie died I had met Zach, he was a cousin of Emily and had come down to Sam and Emily's wedding. He knew about the secret of course because last time he had come down he saw Sam phase and confronted him and Emily. We got talking when he had found me on the beach and hit it off, I told him all about the Cullen's and what Edward did to me and Charlie and he told me all about his girlfriend who was pregnant who died in a car crash, a drunk driver hit them on the way to the restaurant the were going to as it was the night he was going to propose and the night he found out about her being pregnant.

Zach was twenty four and I was 19, he lost his girlfriend and unborn child when he was my age it still hurt but he told me that the pain slowly goes away but it will always be there. He told me to use what had happened as experience and to let them make me a stronger person then let it make me miserable.

After that a few weeks later he asked me to be his girlfriend and everything was looking better than ever, though I knew it was too good to be true because one night the night that changed my life for the worst was the night Zach died. It was a few months after we were together and he had just asked me to marry him, I had agreed and it was the night we were to tell the pack of our news that shit hit the fan.

Victoria and a few of her cronies had attacked and we outnumbered them greatly but Zach was killed in the process, I died a little more that night. Victoria never knew of what I could do and I couldn't manipulate anything properly without being hurt or hurting others so I stayed with the imprints and Zach, she found a hole and took him when she saw the engagement ring and him holding me close to keep me safe while everyone was fighting.

The bitch tortured him and drained him dry in the forest and left him like trash, I was the one who found him after the bitches cronies were dead. His body was badly mangled and if it wasn't for the tattoo that he had on his back you wouldn't have known it was him. I broke down and screamed in rage setting a few trees around me on fire, Sam found me soon after that with the pack and both Seth and Leah broke down with me swearing they would kill the bitch.

"Bella? Bella are you okay?" I heard jaspers frantic voice call my name and I zoned back in, when he saw that I was back in reality I felt a large wave of relief hit me. I also noticed peter was back and I was now lying in the room I was staying in.

"Yeah I'm okay, hey peterpire how's that taste?" I asked him smirking and he shot me a glare but I could still see the worry etched in his eyes.

"Bella seriously what happened? I felt so much emotion off you, most of it was grief, rage and a huge dose of self hate." Jasper said seriously and I sighed sadly.

"Sug' what happened? You just zoned out in the kitchen and then the Major collapsed in pain" Char drawled worriedly.

"I was pulled into a memory I wish to forget" I mumbled into my hands and all three of them looked at each other, I could hear the distinct sound of buzzing and I knew they were talking about me at vampire speed.

"Will you tell us? Has it got to do with Victoria?" Peter asked after a moment's silence.

"I was engaged to a man named Zach Young and the night we were to tell the pack Victoria and a handful of newborns attacked us, she saw that Zach was my lover and took him. I found him after the newborns were dead and his body was so broken and mangled that the only way I knew it was him was the fact he had a tattoo on his back and I noticed it." I explained in a detached voice and jasper was suddenly at my side my hand in his like a death grip with waves of love and peace washing over me.

Charlotte looked outraged and mortified while peter looked disgusted and furious, my eyes met jaspers and I saw so much pain and raw rage behind them I nearly flinched. I knew if Victoria ever crossed paths with the three of them she wouldn't live to tell the tale, as much as I enjoyed the thought the bitch was mine and mine alone. I will make her fell all the pain she has caused and do the same thing to her she did to Zach before delivering her mangled body to the pack and let Leah and Seth have their deserved fun.

"where so sorry sug'" char drawled out sadly and I gave her a small smile.

"It's alright doll, but Victoria will pay, if you three ever run into her don't burn her body" I told them seriously and they nodded in understanding.

"So Peter you never answered me how was the squirrel" I said smirking innocently and once again he frowned while Jas and Char laughed silently.

"It tasted like ass, like ass and dirt in liquid form" he told me and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Hey Isa how did you do that zombie thing too, im curious" Char asked when she finished laughed and I laughed.

"I honestly don't know I just used earth and air to keep it balanced. But honestly I don't think I could do it again like that, not without practise though." I told her honestly and she nodded, I seriously didn't know how I did it, I guess me being drunk makes me do cool shit without knowing.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked, I suddenly realised I was sitting up how odd I don't remember sitting up.

"I have to hunt darlin' I threw up a lot after you passed out and I need to hunt" Jasper drawled and I swear it sounded like he was reluctant to do so. I nodded and turned to look at the remaining two vampires who were looking deep in thought.

"Why don't I practice a little bit on my elements?" I asked after a few moments, they snapped out of thought and nodded eagerly, I couldn't help but chuckle they were perfect for each other I tell you.

"Alright I'm going to have a quick hunt and I will be back darlin'" Jas said quickly and kissed my forehead before dashing out the window. The spot where his lips met my skin burned and I couldn't help but smile sillily but that quickly left my face as I saw the two smug grins on Peter and Char. I jumped off the bed blushing a little and made my way outside, I guess it was time to train.

* * *

**A/N: well I finally finished a chapter for you all; sorry it took so long :( being sick and writers block so please don't kill me. I hope knowing a little more of Bella's past would make it up to you all and some insight of her feelings towards jasper and everything, I'll try and update soon. **

**Please Review**

**Ellie **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Well here's another chapter :) Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

* * *

_Previously,  
"I honestly don't know I just used earth and air to keep it balanced. But honestly I don't think I could do it again like that, not without practise though." I told her honestly and she nodded, I seriously didn't know how I did it, I guess me being drunk makes me do cool shit without knowing. _

"_So what are we doing today?" I asked, I suddenly realised I was sitting up how odd I don't remember sitting up. _

"_I have to hunt darlin' I threw up a lot after you passed out and I need to hunt" Jasper drawled and I swear it sounded like he was reluctant to do so. I nodded and turned to look at the remaining two vampires who were looking deep in thought. _

"_Why don't I practice a little bit on my elements?" I asked after a few moments, they snapped out of thought and nodded eagerly, I couldn't help but chuckle they were perfect for each other I tell you. _

"_Alright I'm going to have a quick hunt and I will be back darlin'" Jas said quickly and kissed my forehead before dashing out the window. The spot where his lips met my skin burned and I couldn't help but smile sillily but that quickly left my face as I saw the two smug grins on Peter and Char. I jumped off the bed blushing a little and made my way outside, I guess it was time to train._

* * *

**Peter POV**

We followed Izzy out the back door eagerly; I wanted to see what she could actually do. Though I know that whatever she could do now would be nowhere near as impressive as what she can do once she was changed and she will be changed, but that would be a long rocky pain filled journey.

"What's with the haunted look in your eyes Peter?" I heard Charlotte my lovely wife ask concerned at vampire speed causing me to sigh.

"There will be more difficulty for our Isa in the future before she is changed to one of us and even then it will be difficult" I whispered back sadly and my wife sighed in sadness and anger.

"What has she ever done to deserve such a fate so cruel? Her heart an' soul were pure before everythin' had gone so wrong in 'er life, its tainted black from pain. I will tell you somethin' now Peter Whitlock that red head bitch will pay for all she 'as done; she had brutally tortured Isa's fiancé out of pure spite an' won't stop. The poor girls had enough pain to last three lifetimes" she said passionately and I nodded in agreement before taking a seat on the small patch of grass at the edge of the field, but I couldn't help agree with her. Victoria is going to suffer at the hands of Isa and no one else; things are going to be interesting.

"Alright guys I need you to be silent and still, don't come anywhere closer then you are now" she told us and we both nodded and watched in amazement as the earth started to rumble and sixteen columns the same height as her stood scattered in various places. I was curious as to what exactly she was doing; my gift decided to take a little break and not clue me in but allow me to sit in suspense.

Her eyes closed and I could feel the wind shift and die down as did the rustle of the leaves in the trees within a mile radius, everything was dead silent not even an animal's heartbeat could be heard. I was amazed; she was more powerful than my gift had told me. Suddenly her eyes shot open revealing a crystal clear blue, she sprung into the air and jumped from column to column with perfect ease doing back flips and forward flips on random jumps before she landed right back to the very same spot she started and moved her hands to the centre of her chest with the right hand palm down and left hand palm up as her elbows went straight out. I looked on in awe as I saw the wind vastly moving around between the space of her hands getting faster and faster to the point I couldn't see without restraint it looked like a spinning ball of air. I continued to watch as she moved into a fighting stance and twisted her body to face the other direction before spinning her hands around in perfect precision and shot the air out into one of the columns making it vibrate and cause chunks of dirt to break off. Her arms were straight in front of her with her right hand now on the bottom with the palm flat and fingers pointing down as the left now pointed the same way but up.

Suddenly her hands moved back into her chest causing a thud before moving her arms out the side and faced her palms up, two spheres of air twirled in her hands before twirling and wrapped around her hands and arms like a snake and then down around her body before moving in circles around her feet and making her levitate off the ground just enough not to disturbed the earth below her. She would be difficult to track once a vampire as I have just realised that the air around her has cut off her scent.

"She's magnificent" my head whipped around to the left jumping a little in shock as I saw Jasper there sitting next to me with a look of love and awe on his face.

"How the... Where the fuck did you come from?" I stuttered out in surprise and Isa's laugh filled the small field.

"Sorry Peter I couldn't help it," she giggled out before going back to training, the wind was gone and her eyes where a magnificent shade of blue that I have ever seen in my life and the air got heavier and foggy as little droplets of water formed in the air around us and danced towards her elegantly, she was smiling smugly as she looked at the awe filled looks on our faces as we watched the water start to form the shapes of two wolf pups running around her playfully before they dashed towards us and yipped happily.

"They're so cute sug'" my wife whispered in awe as she tried to reach out to touch it but stop when she realised that they were made of water. Suddenly the water was mixed with all the other elements she could control in the form of a female wolf it looked beautiful.

"Yeah I know the tribes' wise woman helped me find my spirit form. Ironic enough my spirit is of a wolf, this is me" she said gesturing to the proud looking elemental wolf.

"A female wolf is a creature of community. She's rarely alone. She shares responsibilities of family with her pack. She is loyal to a fault, some she-wolves have died trying to save one of their own pack members from danger when she could have run away and saved herself. So being loyal to a fault isn't necessarily good, but it isn't that bad either." She told us and I could see some pain begin to grow in her eyes as she sup consciously rubbed her hip.

"A wolf is territorial and not afraid of fighting for her home or pack. Like many dogs she is a little jealous of those she doesn't know or trust and will often try to put herself between her home/family and others. It's an act of protection, not possession. And in typical wolf fashion, she is also on guard to sense the slightest changes in energy for good or bad.

When not threatened and when treated with respect, a wolf will allow others to get close to her and to her pack. But when approached with deceit, or hidden agendas, she will often pick up on that scent and be wary of the contact. Often this "feeling" will appear much earlier than others. She has good ears for listening to the most intricate details, up close and far off." She finished explaining while stroking the life like wolf beside her who was panting happily.

"How do you find your spirit animal?" I asked quite curious and excitedly I wanted to see if I could get one of my own, though that thought was squashed when her face turned apologetic.

"You can't find it Peter, it finds you and if it doesn't well it doesn't." she told me and I nodded in understanding though I was a little disappointed but I still understood.

"What else can you do sug'? Charlotte asked and deep concentration filled her face as she crouched down so her hands were touching the ground palms flat, the ground started to rumble slightly not enough to knock you over but enough to make the earth vibrate a little.

"And the fire up the arms, healing, making trees healthier or heal them or make flowers grow oh and this" she explained and touched the ground, it rumbled a little and heat rose from her hands after a few minutes she closed her palm and grabbed my wife's before putting a metal band in her palm.

"Hopefully when I can I could make it look a little prettier" she said hopefully before sitting back and yawning, I had just noticed that the sun had set and we hadn't stopped once and totally forgetting to feed her.

"Right we should get you some food and then you to bed" Charlotte said in a tone that made it final and no room to argue before lifting up our sister and taking her inside.

"What do you know Peter?" Jasper asked and I turned to look at him with a raised brow.

"Don't give me that look I know you know something even if it is little" he told me and I smirked, the fucker knew me well.

"She will be powerful when she is a vampire and she will be" I told him sternly as he opened his mouth to object or point out that might not be her wishes. "I know she will and for one I think we should give our dear friend Ben a call to come help her with her elemental skill even if it is just for earth, fire, air and water and I have a feeling she will be able to teach him a thing or two as well" I told him and he nodded.

"I fully agree, Ben would love to come over here for another visit after last time but I am more worried about Amun as he keeps Ben on a tight leash." I couldn't help but agree to that, the Egyptian coven leader treats Ben as an object not one of his creations or a person but as something that has no will.

"Alright I will call Ben or call my friend who is over in Egypt now to get a hold of him for me, I think Ben and Izzy will get along like two peas in a pod" I chuckled because they will be more than that, Ben and Tia will absolutely fall in love with her not in the case like Jasper will but where they will see her as a mother someone to feel loved by and vise versa, it was a sad way that Ben was changed only at 12 along with his mate Tia just an age over the immortal child age ban.

"Good" was all he said before laying back and closing his eyes radiating nothing but peace…

* * *

**A/N: sorry it has taken so long, but I've had problems with word and assignments and all that, I know this is short but it's basically a filler chapter. And if you all don't mind smaller chapters then normal I should be able to update faster :)**

**Please Review**

**Ellie **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Well here's another chapter :) Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

* * *

_Previously,_

"_She will be powerful when she is a vampire and she will be" I told him sternly as he opened his mouth to object or point out that might not be her wishes. "I know she will and for one I think we should give our dear friend Ben a call to come help her with her elemental skill even if it is just for earth, fire, air and water and I have a feeling she will be able to teach him a thing or two as well" I told him and he nodded. _

"_I fully agree, Ben would love to come over here for another visit after last time but I am more worried about Amun as he keeps Ben on a tight leash." I couldn't help but agree to that, the Egyptian coven leader treats Ben as an object not one of his creations or a person but as something that has no will._

"_Alright I will call Ben or call my friend who is over in Egypt now to get a hold of him for me, I think Ben and Izzy will get along like two peas in a pod" I chuckled because they will be more than that, Ben and Tia will absolutely fall in love with her not in the case like Jasper will but where they will see her as a mother someone to feel loved by and vise versa, it was a sad way that Ben was changed only at 12 along with his mate Tia just an age over the immortal child age ban. _

"_Good__" __was __all __he __said __before __laying __back __and __closing __his __eyes __radiating __nothing __but __peace._

* * *

**Peter POV**

When I heard Charlotte finally put Izzy to bed after she passed out half way through dinner I got up and left the major to his relaxation, I needed to call my friend as I just knew he was very close to where Ben is right now.

"Are you calling Garrett?" Charlotte asked as I walked through the back door, Garrett got tired of wondering the Americas for so long he decided to see the world before returning, though I know he will be returning with the Egyptian duo.

"Yes, he is close to where Ben is now with Tia." I told her and she nodded smiling before relaxing in my lap as soon as I sat down. I grabbed the phone off the table next to me and dialled the number I had given Garrett to use when we needed to keep in touch.

"Peter is something wrong?" was his welcoming filled with worry and I couldn't help but chuckle at him. He always seemed to worry too much.

"No, I called to give you good news an' ask for a favour." I said chuckling and he laughed a little.

"Now what is the good news is Jasper out of his room?" he asked jokingly and gasped when I didn't answer back straight away.

"He's out of his room?" he asked in disbelief "How you must tell me?" he demanded and I chuckled.

"Well ye' see I went down to a new bar in Austin an' I found the Majors mate and brought 'er cute human ass all wrapped up in leather an' she knocked some sense into 'im quite literally shoulda seen it Garrett she called him a pansy ass after she slapped 'im TWICE!" I boomed out laughing well loud enough to not wake Izzy up, Garrett was laughing his ass off and then out of nowhere stopped laughing.

"Wait you said she was human? How did she slap the Major twice?" he asked confused and I chuckled.

"She's some special human Garret that's why I called to ask for a favour." I said smiling.

"Okay I can tell it's something serious, tell me what I need to do?" he asked and I smiled wider, the fucker always did me favours.

"I need you to go get two friends of ours Ben an' Tia you can't miss 'em they look like immortal children but they're not an' Ben can control the elements. Tell 'im that I need him an' have a surprise for 'im someone he can relate too with powers" I drawled out excitedly and he chuckled.

"Alright where do I need to go?" he asked me.

"Just keep runnin' west an' you'll run into 'em tell 'em you're a friend of Peter, also tell 'em it's important they get 'ere quickly" I told him seriously.

"Sure Peter, I'm running now I'll text you when I reach them and on our way there" he said before hanging up. I turned to look at my wife who was looking at me expectantly and I smiled.

"They'll be here by the morning, lunch time at the latest." I told her and she grinned before getting off my lap and walking into the kitchen, I heard glasses being knocked together and her cry of success a second later she had two glasses in her hand half filled with the whiskey we had bought on our first wedding night together in the free world.

"When was the last time we had a glass of this?" I asked her as I took a sip of the liquor.

"About 21 years ago" she said simply and I couldn't help but burst out laughing as I finally figured out why we had a glass on in 88'.

"What's so funny husband?" wife asked amused and I smiled.

"Remember what date we had our drink 21 years ago? We had to celebrate something but I didn't know what, I only knew we had to?" I asked her and her eyes glazed for a second while she was deep in thought, a huge cat ate the canary smile grew on her face.

"Our little sister's birthday" she stated and I nodded happily, we celebrated the day our sister and our brother's mate was born into this world.

"What's to celebrate this time?" I asked her out of curiosity when I finished off my drink and she shrugged.

"I just have this feelin'" she said cheekily and I laughed before kissing her softly on the nose causing her to giggle.

I shifted her off my lap and stood up facing her and held out my hand with a loving smile on my face. She looked at my hand and then at me confused, I sighed dramatically before laughing.

"Care to dance with me 'Lottie" I said using her nickname I gave her from the first time I heard her name, her eyes lit up with surprise before taking my hand.

"I will gladly dance with you cowboy" she drawled happily as I pulled her into my arms and softly spun her around the room and out the back door to dance under the stars, I had noticed while we were drinking Jasper moved up into Isa's room and was now currently reading.

"We 'ave no music Peter" my wife whispered, I looked up to the sky with my eyes closed before looking back to her soft burgundy eyes that were filled with so much love I knew if I was a human I would be crying with the intensity,

"Yes we do Charlotte; can't you hear the angels sing for us?" I asked her softly causing her to smile, it was the same thing she asked when we danced on our wedding night as we danced for the first time as husband and wife.

"I love you Charlotte Whitlock" I whispered to her when we finally came to a stop, we had danced all through the night and soon Isa will be awake and Ben, Tia and Garrett will be arriving.

"As I love you Peter Whitlock" she whispered back and I leant forward to kiss her softly.

I heard Isa wake up and greet the Major not even caring that he was in the room reading with her, though I knew the asshole was watching her because from this angle I could still see he was on the same page that he was three hours ago and I couldn't help but smirk up in his direction causing his head to whip around to me a glare that said shut the fuck up.

"Let's go inside so I can start Isa her breakfast" Char drawled out happily as she dragged me inside, I couldn't help but smile again. It seems ever since Isa's been here all we ever do is smile now, not that I minded I haven't seen Jasper this happy for a very long time and nor have I seen my wife be in utter bliss like this… well she's always in utter bliss when we have some together time… but I mean for her to be able to look after someone, cook and all that. I knew Charlotte misses looking after her little sister from her human life and now she could do the same thing.

"Mmmm somethin' smells good Char" Isa's voice filled the room and I spun around to greet her.

"Mornin' Stella" I yelled and she looked at me blankly before smirking.

"Mornin Squirrel lover" she said and I huffed before glaring at her, though that glare turned into a pout when I heard my wife's laugh.

"Awe Pete turn that frown upside down" Isa cooed and I huffed again.

"We will have guests soon Isa they're human drinkers like us two have the criminal diet and well one has a 'no women, children' policy" I said smirking and she nodded at me with curiosity.

"Well I called my friend Garrett last night while you were asleep to go pick up two friends of ours so they can come and meet you and Garrett decided to come back with them" I told her and she nodded but gestured to explain more.

"Well we have friends in one of the Egyptian covens Ben and his mate Tia, Ben can control the elements" I told her and her face dropped into the one of shock and a mix of glee as her knife and fork hit her plate with a loud bang.

"Th-there's another like me but a vampire?" she stuttered out and I shook my head no.

"No he can only control Earth, Air, Water and Fire but is having difficulty learning them. I asked him to come here so he can teach you a few things he knows and vice versa" I told her and her eyes lit up and suddenly I was falling to the floor with Isa yelling in my ear. It took me a few seconds to register that she had tackled me and is hugging me too, it had been a weird sensation to be hugged from a human but I wrapped my arms around her none the less and picked her up off the ground.

"You're welcome lil' sis you're family after all" I drawled out and I never knew that a human could smile so big until now.

"Did I hear someone say Ben, Tia and Garrett are comin'?" the Major drawled out happily as he walked in the room.

"Yeah they'll be 'ere very soon" I said happily causing him to grin and spread the emotions of joy, excitement and content around the room.

And I was right too as always a few minutes later you could hear three sets of footsteps running towards the house, two lighter than the other and one very lighter than the other. Ben always masked his footsteps like what Isa showed us the other day, not because of caution because he could and it had become a habit that he couldn't stop. We all moved out to the back with Isa standing between Jasper and Charlotte as we waited for our three new family members.

Garrett was the first one out of the forest and stopped about 4 meters away before sitting down as he saw Jasper stiffen slightly followed by Ben and Tia, I heard Isa's gasp of shock as she took in the children in front of us.

"They're only children" she mumbled horrified as she took a step towards them, I shot Jasper a look as he went to reach her and made it clear that she was fine so he let her go.

"Hello" Ben greeted as she stopped in front of him.

"Hello" she greeted back before doing what I knew but no one else did, she threw her arms around both of them and held them tight against her chest. I smiled as I looked at my wife who was looking at all of us in awe, she could see our auras bled together as a family.

* * *

**A/N: well there you go :)**

**Please Review**

**Ellie **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Well here's another chapter :) Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own. **

* * *

_Previously,_

_And I was right too as always a few minutes later you could hear three sets of footsteps running towards the house two lighter than the other and one very lighter than the other. Ben always masked his footsteps like what Isa showed us the other day, not because of caution because he could and it had become a habit that he couldn't stop. We all moved out to the back with Isa standing between Jasper and Charlotte as we waited for our three new family members._

_Garrett was the first one out of the forest and stopped about 4 meters away before sitting down as he saw jasper stiffen slightly followed by Ben and Tia, I heard Isa's Gasp of shock as she took in the children in front of us._

"_there only children" she mumbled horrified as she took a step towards them, I shot Jasper a look as he went to reach her and made it clear that she was fine so he let her go. _

"_Hello" Ben greeted as she stopped in front of him. _

"_Hello" she greeted back before doing what I knew but no one else did, she threw her arms around both of them and held them tight against her chest. I smiled as I looked at my wife who was looking at all of us in awe, she could see our auras bled together as a family. _

* * *

**Bella POV**

They were only fucking children, whom ever changed these poor little ones I was going to fucking fry. When I had first laid eyes on Ben and Tia everything in me screamed to protect them, to love them, to nurture them and I hadn't felt anything like that in a very long time.

When I had finally realised what I had exactly done I pulled back shocked and apologetic, not only did I just throw myself at two childlike vampires, I threw myself at two human drinking vampires and as I opened my mouth to apologise for my rudeness I was momentarily confused but the looks on their faces. It was a mix between shock, adoration and confusion, mostly confusion.

"I'm sorry for throwing myself at you like that I'm Izzy" I said apologetically and they looked at me after breaking out of their confused states.

"It is quite alright Izzy, it is just that we had not have been hugged by anyone else in for so long that we had forgot what it felt like" Ben answered, his English perfect slightly pronounced different due to his accent, his voice sounded like water flowing over rocks. I gave him an understanding smile as my family went and rejoiced with the two little ones and I went over to stand by the vampire whom I rudely ignored. I don't know why I am being so polite but something about these three screamed family and I wished to make a good first impression if it was to be true.

"Hello I'm sorry for ignoring you I'm Izzy or Isa" I said while holding out my hand for him to shake and he looked at me in surprise before standing up and taking my hand in both of his and kissed it politely.

"It is quite alright Miss Isa. My name's Garrett I'm a friend of the Whitlock three" he said chuckling while pointing to my family who were still laughing with Ben and Tia.

"Just Isa, Garrett no need for the Miss." I said chuckling and he ducked his head as if he would be blushing.

"I'm sorry I was born in the revolution it is quite a hard habit to quit" he told me sincerely and I now understood what peter meant fully when he said one had no women diet.

"All is forgiven but if I hear that Miss crap again I will burn your ass" I told him smiling and he looked at me confused, this was when they others decided to join us, all smiling.

"Garrett thank you for bringin' them 'ere, now what's got you so shocked?" Charlotte drawled out happily but looked between us with curiosity.

"Oh I just said if he calls me Miss Isa again I'd burn his ass" I said in a tone that sounded like it was the most normal thing in the world to do. She burst out in a huge smile just like the one Peter was wearing the same as Jasper.

"I don't quite understand? How will she burn us with a match or lighter when we move to fast?" Tia spoke softly confusion laced in her voice which sounded a lot like sand blowing softly in the breeze.

"That's the reason why we needed you both to come 'ere" Jasper drawled and it took everything in me to hide the lust I was feeling from him. _God get a grip Isa… even though his voice sounds like smooth honey at a natural husky level in a southern drawl, oh that drawl… STOP THERE! _I scolded myself and jasper shot me a weird confused look, I shook my head and told him not to worry before listening to the conversation again.

"Well you see Isa 'ere isn't entirely human, she can do cool shit" peter said excitedly and I shook my head at him before looking at ben with a smile.

"So they told me you can control the four elements can you show me?" I asked him with a smile and excitement, I really truly wanted to know what he could do. He smiled and nodded before stepping away and touching the ground, it rumbled violently before splitting open from the point of where his hand rested to the other side of the field splitting a few trees and then closing up once again. He turned and gave charlotte a sheepish look before holding out his hand palm up and suddenly creating a ball of fire, he smiled sadly at that.

"I cannot do much with fire, just create that or set things on fire… I can create whirl winds and cause the wind to blow a harder oh and I can move water but not create it." He said explaining the rest but ending off in a whisper while looking down, I smiled softly and held out his hand facing his palm up once again and I rested my hand over his leaving a four inch gap.

"What are you doing?" he asked curious as he felt the small amount of wind shift and swirl around in his palm.

"Now make the wind get hotter focus on fusing the fire with the air" I told him and he narrowed his eyes slightly in concentration. I couldn't help but smile in pride as I felt the air get warmer, his eyes widened as he saw the condensation start to form and twist into a little sphere in the palm of his hand. When the ball of water was complete and I removed my hand he was grinning with joy.

"Did you see that? I did it! I DID IT! I MADE WATER!" he yelled out in glee and Tia was looking at him with so much pride and love while Garrett looked at me in complete awe and shock.

"How did… How did you do that?" he was able to mumble out in shock and that caused Ben to stop laughing in joy and look at me once again, I think he had completely forgot I was human.

"Well I'm an elemental like Ben but more" I told him simply and ben looked confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked curious and I smiled.

"Well I can control Earth, Fire, Air, Water… you know the basics but I also can control Wood, Metal and Space… I don't know what the last one means but I guess in time I'll figure it out." I explained again simply adding a shrug to finish it off and I could see no jealousy in bens eyes only excitement.

"Can you show us Wood and Metal? Please, please, please" he begged and I laughed before walking over to the two trees he managed to split, I gestured them to come over and told peter to hold the tree up for me.

"Now watch" I said smirking and placed the tip of my pointer finger on the line and took a deep breath, I could feel the life of the tree flowing into me as I slowly ran my finger down the crack leaving nothing but a smooth surface. I could hear gasps of shock as I opened my eyes and I knew they had noticed my eyes were a few shades darker than normal.

"Wow, that's so cool I wish I could do that…" ben mumbled and I smiled before sitting down at the base and placed my hands on the ground and took a deep breath before trying to create a ring again like I had done for charlotte.

Metal was so much harder because you had to pull and twist along with melt and fuse the small amount's that had come naturally in the ground. I could see the awe in their eyes as looked at them, my eyes a light shade of grey almost silver, I smiled victoriously as I closed my hand and then opened it in front of Tia her eyes widened as she stared down at the ring in awe, it was thinner then charlottes and smaller in size just to fit her.

"It's for you take it" I told her smiling encouragingly, she gingerly picked it up out of my hand and her eyes welled up with venom that never would spill and she placed it delicately on her middle finger on the right hand.

"Thank you it is pretty" she said softly her eyes never leaving the ring I had just given her. I looked at charlotte to see if she minded that I gave Tia a ring too and she shook her head know as if she read my mind.

"You're very much welcome Tia" I told her smiling softly.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know very short *sigh* but I ran into a block on what to write more :( so don't kill me please… **

**Please Review **

**Ellie **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Well here's another chapter :) Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own. **

* * *

_Previously,_

"_Wow, that's so cool I wish I could do that…" ben mumbled and I smiled before sitting down at the base and placed my hands on the ground and took a deep breath before trying to create a ring again like I had done for charlotte. _

_Metal was so much harder because you had to pull and twist along with melt and fuse the small amount's that had come naturally in the ground. I could see the awe in their eyes as looked at them, my eyes a light shade of grey almost silver, I smiled victoriously as I closed my hand and then opened it in front of Tia her eyes widened as she stared down at the ring in awe, it was thinner then charlottes and smaller in size just to fit her. _

"_It's for you take it" I told her smiling encouragingly, she gingerly picked it up out of my hand and her eyes welled up with venom that never would spill and she placed it delicately on her middle finger on the right hand. _

"_Thank you it is pretty" she said softly her eyes never leaving the ring I had just given her. I looked at charlotte to see if she minded that I gave Tia a ring too and she shook her head know as if she read my mind. _

"_You're very much welcome Tia" I told her smiling softly._

* * *

**Bella POV**

"So Ben, Tia, Garrett would you care to tell me your story's?" I asked once we all settled inside, Ben and Tia shot loving smiles at each other from their seat, their hands intertwined with one another automatically and I knew that even though they look like children they are very much adults inside.

"Well Tia and I can't remember much from our human lives" ben said sadly but as his eyes met Tia's they sparkled with joy and mischief that lead me to believe though he might not remember enough but they were indeed born in the same time.

"I was born into a rich family in Egypt, we had a lot of farming and Ben was one of our workers." Tia said softly as she gazed lovingly back at her mate, though the way her head was bowed down I knew from my own experiences if she was human she would be blushing.

"I remember the first day I started working there, I can't remember why or with who or what for but I remember looking into her beautiful rich brown eyes from the swing that use to be on her back porch. I use to do anything and everything to catch her attention but I never could, until one day I can't remember what happened we bumped into each other and we started talking." He smiled softly.

"Though back then he didn't know all his little stunts to grab my attention actually did, I always pretended not to notice as back then it was wrong for rich families to marry or even been seen talking to lower class" she said frowning and it gave me a little more information about this girl who sat in front of me and made me love her more, she held no values for status.

"But when we finally got to talk I started to fall in love with the wise amazingly charming boy, he was everything I could ever ask for in a husband. After that we spent every chance we got together till the fire broke out on the farm and ben ran in to help, I never saw him again after that till a year later… he was suddenly standing in my room at night with a tall man who scared me a lot he was so cold and still as I was going to scream ben stepped forward and pleaded for me to listen he told me all the wonders of vampires and showed me what he could do before asking me to become his friend in the immortal life… I said yes and Amun changed me then and there." She finished off her story with a scowl and ben rubbed her arm soothingly causing the girl to smile lovingly.

"That's such a sad and romantic storey ever" I cooed and then smiled at them, I was faintly aware of jaspers hand in mine squeezing softly as they smiled at me in return before looking at Garrett who was the odd one out.

"What about you Garrett? What's your story?" I asked him and he looked deep in thought for a second.

"Well I was born in 1755, I can't remember my last name but I remember a few things of my human life. I was a farmer just like my father and my brother Caleb who was two years older then I. around the time I was twenty or maybe less that the war began and my brother enlisted, a year later I found that my brother had died in battle after trying to help a family escape the British.

I was furious and I left to follow in my big brothers footsteps, my mother was distraught but my father was proud. He was too old to join and fight, he believed that fighting for our country was a good cause. Soon enough I moved up in ranks as time went on and then one night troops stormed our base camp or well we thought they were troops there was about 6 of them, I tried shooting but suddenly I felt like I was burning from the inside out.

Three days later I awoke and saw my base in ruins some of the cabins still burning slowly as death and decay laid around me, I was covered in blood and I didn't know what happened after that till a week later where I found myself in the middle of a small town with a small girl in my arms lifeless. I wandered on after that; only killing men and only the criminals, those who abuse drugs, those who hunt down children and what not.

Then some time a few years late I got caught up in the southern wars" he said with a grimace and I could faintly see the outlines of scars that where on his neck and hands.

"Such a sad story Garrett" I said sadly and suddenly my stomach started grumbling causing everyone to look at me oddly.

"What humans need to eat ya know, I'm starved" I said before getting up and walking to the kitchen, leaving the others in the lounge to talk. I started pulling out the ingredients for spaghetti Bolognese it was a simple thing like cooking that made me feel peaceful and reminded me of home. I smiled softly to myself as the room around me changed to Emily's kitchen for the annual pack dinner and I was cooking what I was now. The boys where laughing and pushing each other jokingly as their imprints rolled their eyes at their wolves but love was still there. It was these times I wished I had someone to love, someone who I could look at like the way the girls do to their men.

I sighed softly as the room changed back to the kitchen in my new home that suddenly seemed empty after the trip down memory lane.

"Would you like some help?" I turned around and smiled at jasper while shaking my head.

"No its almost done" I told him honestly and softly as I was still imagining home, but this felt like home too.

"are you okay Bella?" jasper asked concerned and I turned around and smiled at him softly as I put my food in the bowl and sat at the counter.

"Yes just remembering times with the pack, I miss them you know it's been a while since I have seen them as I always had a reason never to go back home" I finished off sadly, I didn't want to return to the place that brings back all the bad memories of my life, my fiancé, my dad, my broken heart… everything.

"Why not? I'm sure they miss you too" he asked honestly curious.

"Too many memories" was all I said before getting up and washing my bowl. I took a deep breath my hands gripping the table top like a vice.

"Bella?" jasper drawled from right behind me and I turned around to see him looking at me with an unknown emotion.

"Yes jasper?" I asked worried and confused.

"Would you like to go for a walk with me? It's a full moon and I'd like to show you somewhere" he drawled out nervously and I frowned but agreed to go anyways, he held out his hand for mine and without hesitation I put mine in his and let him lead the way.

We walked in comfortable silence though the forest at a comfortable pace, I couldn't help but wonder at my feelings towards this handsome creature before me. There was always a pull in my chest that grew stronger the longer he was away and as soon as he was back it was gone and a current ran through my skin whenever we touched. These feelings that where deep inside me I had only felt about one person before but still what I am feeling now was never like the one with Zach.

Soon enough there was a break in the trees and I gasped at the beauty, by the calculation I knew this was where jasper was the first night I came to this house via peterpire express. The river ran slowly and a little ways away it sounded like it dropped off like a small waterfall, it glistened as the moons silver light hit it lighting up a small little clearing surrounded by rocks and wild flowers.

"This is beautiful Jas" I said gasping and I felt his relief and joy flow through me at my confession.

"This is where I go to just get away; I wanted to share it with you" he told me honestly as he lead me to the small little patch of grass and sat down. I looked around and basked in the silver light as I laid back and looked at the stars.

"You know I always think back to the time you told me the story about the big dipper and little dipper" jasper said after a long amount of silence and I rolled onto my stomach and looked at him, he was magnificent. His hair shone like gold in the light and his skin gave off a light angelic glow. His eyes glittered happily and the unknown emotion that I had seen back at the house and I smiled.

"Really?" I asked surprised and he nodded.

"I was truly amazed; here you are a human sitting next to a monster with no fear and told me a story." He said awkwardly and I giggled.

We sat back in silence again and soon I was getting cold so I concentrated on the top of the rocks around me and made little bowls on top made from earth and created fire to sit in them causing the air to become warmer.

"You know that's somethin' amazin' darlin'" jasper drawled as he looked around at the little fires in awe.

"Jasper?" I asked hesitantly, I needed to know. The urge to kiss him to be near him was becoming overwhelming that I was so confused.

"Yes Bella? You okay?" he asked sitting up fully no and looking at me with concern.

"I need to ask you something that I just don't understand, there's this pull in my chest whenever you're gone and it grows stronger and more painful the longer you are away but when you are back it goes away completely and when I touch you there's like this current I don't understand." I told him all in a rush and he looked at me shocked for a few seconds before snapping out of it and giving me a small smile.

"I feel the same Isa, from what I have learned over the few years and from what peter told me when I asked him it was the pull of mates." He told me honestly and I could feel a little bit of fear roll off him as I took in what he said.

_The pull of mates? That means that this god like creature in front of me is my mate? My soul mate the one I would mate for life with. _I thought to myself before another thought filled my mind.

_Am I ready for that commitment? _I asked myself and one look in Jaspers eyes answered my own question as I finally realised the unknown emotion I was seeing was love and it caused me to do one thing that shocked both me and jasper.

I kissed him.

* * *

**A/N: ok I know I know it's a late update but I have been so very busy with sorting out Christmas guys I have 4 sisters and 5 brothers and I'm the 'mother' of the house even though 4 siblings are older. But yeah so please be patient with me. Also I decided to speed up the jasper/Bella relationship a few chapters :)**

**Merry Christmas Everyone**

**Please Review**

**Ellie **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Well here's another chapter :) Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own. **

* * *

_Previously,_

"_I need to ask you something that I just don't understand, there's this pull in my chest whenever you're gone and it grows stronger and more painful the longer you are away but when you are back it goes away completely and when I touch you there's like this current I don't understand." I told him all in a rush and he looked at me shocked for a few seconds before snapping out of it and giving me a small smile._

"_I feel the same Isa, from what I have learned over the few years and from what peter told me when I asked him it was the pull of mates." He told me honestly and I could feel a little bit of fear roll off him as I took in what he said. _

_The pull of mates? That means that this god like creature in front of me is my mate? My soul mate the one I would mate for life with. I thought to myself before another thought filled my mind. _

_Am I ready for that commitment? I asked myself and one look in Jaspers eyes answered my own question as I finally realised the unknown emotion I was seeing was love and it caused me to do one thing that shocked me and jasper. _

_I kissed him. _

* * *

**Jasper POV**

I sighed and listened to Bella in the kitchen then the five that now sat in front of me talking, soon I got up and followed my Bella to the kitchen after I picked up a mix of emotions that didn't seem to fit, love, longing, heartache, joy, jealousy, humour and many more before it settled back down to contentment and a little bit of longing. I couldn't help but stop breathing as I took in the goddess before me, she was such a beautiful creature…

_Wait what is wrong with you jasper, my Bella? Goddess? Beautiful? What am I thinking… _

_She is your mate, claim her make her ours… _my beast purred and I shook my head, not yet, not now it is too soon.

"Would you like some help?" I asked her before my beast could try and persuade me more but I knew he was right as soon as she turned those beautiful brown eyes on me and smiled her breathtaking smile.

"No it's almost done" she said so softly that if I was not a vampire I would not have heard her, I felt her honesty though amongst the other emotions that still lingered faintly.

"Are you okay Bella?" I asked concerned as longing and sadness flowed off her strongly once again. She turned around and smiled at me sadly before placing what she cooked in a bowl and sat down, I scrunched my nose at the smell always wondering how she could eat that.

"Yes just remembering times with the pack, I miss them you know it's been a while since I have seen them as I always had a reason never to go back home" she said sadly and I frowned slightly confused at what she might mean.

"Why not? I'm sure they miss you too" I asked her curiously.

"Too many memories" she said sharply and sadly before rinsing off her bowl in the sink, and suddenly I was bombarded with so much heartache that I almost buckled underneath the weight of it. _How could she live with so much ache in her heart for so long?_

I struggled but soon I was standing behind her slightly and gripped the table to keep me steady, I will make sure that she will never feel this much pain in her life again.

"Bella?" I drawled out almost breathlessly, I was pushing so much calm out that I could hear the others in the other room cursing me slightly. I needed to get her out of this house and far away so I could help somewhat to take this pain away and I knew the perfect place to do so.

"Yes jasper?" worry and confusion was flowing off her as she looked up at me, I sighed in relief as the pain dulled enough for me to tolerate it.

"Would you like to go for a walk with me? It's a full moon and I'd like to show you somewhere" I asked her nervously, I didn't know if she would love the place or not or if she would hate it.

"Yes of course" she said softly before grabbing my hand that I held out for her to take.

We walked in comfortable silence though the forest at a comfortable pace, I could feel the war in her once again the more closer we got to the field, I always wondered what she thought about when this happened and more so that it only started to happen when we first danced together. When I saw the opening in the trees I braced myself for the worst but was quite surprised when I heard her gasp and felt the awe flow off her as she took in my spot that I created.

"This is beautiful Jas" she gasped out and I sighed in relief and was filled in joy at the confession.

"This is where I go to just get away; I wanted to share it with you" I told her honestly and lead her over to the small field I created and laid back on the grass to look at the stars, I could feel her take in the scene around her with utter awe and joy. As she laid back and watched the stars I took the time to admire her from my peripheral vision.

She looked so beautiful, her hair shimmered under the light and sprawled out around her like a halo, no matter how short it was it still looked magnificent, her skin looked as if it was glowing as the moonlight covered her creamy flesh. Her cheeks where flush from the walk making them look rosy and innocent, making her the most deadliest creature. She was beautiful and suddenly like a switch was flicked I knew one thing, I was in love with this beautiful creature.

"You know I always think back to the time you told me the story about the big dipper and little dipper" I told her randomly and turned my face to look at her fully, she turned and looked at me in surprise before I felt the soft amount of love and adoration with a little bit of lust as she took me in.

_It couldn't be could this creature, this perfect creature in front of me love me too? _I thought but before I could ask her about it they were gone as surprise took over once again.

"Really?" she asked and I couldn't help but nod.

"I was truly amazed; here you are a human sitting next to a monster with no fear and told me a story." I said somewhat awkwardly causing her to giggle, something that I stored in my memory forever, I wanted to do anything make her laugh again.

We sat back in silence again and suddenly I felt concentration flow of Bella so I turned to look at her but was distracted by the stones around us as they morphed into little bowls that started to fill with fire. The temperature rose several degrees and I looked around in awe once again.

"You know that's somethin' amazin' darlin'" I drawled and I felt her joy at my confession.

"Jasper?" I heard Bella ask hesitantly and I looked back down at her as I was leaning up on my elbows. There was so much confusion rolling off her as she looked at me biting her lip softly.

"Yes Bella? You okay?" I asked her concerned before sitting up fully.

"I need to ask you something that I just don't understand, there's this pull in my chest whenever you're gone and it grows stronger and more painful the longer you are away but when you are back it goes away completely and when I touch you there's like this current I don't understand." She said hurriedly once again I thanked the lord I was a vampire as I barely caught what she said. I was shocked that she felt the pull of the mating now while she was still human but I couldn't help but smile softly while inside I was jumping for joy.

"I feel the same Isa, from what I have learned over the few years and from what peter told me when I asked him it was the pull of mates." I said honestly and a little fearfully, I could never lie to her and now from the truth I was worried she would freak out and leave.

I felt the war inside her again and I was bracing myself for the rejection I was sure to come, but I was surprised when suddenly she looked at me with so much determination, love and acceptance that I was more surprised in what she did next. She kissed me.

It took my brain a few seconds to realise what just happened and wrapped my hands around her waist pulling her closer to me or well on top of me as I kissed her back letting my love and joy fill the space around us. Her body heat soaked into my skin making me feel almost human and her heart was beating hard in her chest to make it seem my heart was still beating deep inside mine for the first time in a long time I felt at peace with myself and what I am.

Soon enough the kiss ended and she pulled back looking in my eyes with so much love I couldn't help but let a smile find its way onto my face.

"Is it weird that in a short amount of time that I love you Jasper?" she asked me honestly and I chuckled before shaking my head softly still smiling.

"No Bella because I started loving you the day we danced, I just didn't know it till now" I confessed and she smiled.

We laid in silence a little longer her head rested on my chest where my heart should be before deciding that we should head back to the house to face the firing squad, she giggled and told me to run back as she was exhausted. I nodded mentally kicking myself when I realised how late it truly was and lifted her into my arms carefully leaving her head resting against my chest and ran back. By the time we arrived Bella was fast asleep so I ran up to my room and placed her in the bed fist taking off her shoes and socks and pulling the cover over her and heading back down to where my impatient family waited.

I sighed as I took in the smugness of m brother and sister as they took in the sight of me.

"So?" peter asked me innocently but i could feel the amusement and smugness rolling off him in waves. I chucked a pillow at him as I sat down causing him to burst out laughing.

"Shut up you dick, she's asleep" I scolded him and he chuckled.

"Are you going to tell us the news or not brother?" charlotte drawled amusingly and I smiled.

"What news?" Ben asked confused causing the two to laugh.

"That our major an' little miss Isa confessed their love tonight" peter drawled before bursting out laughing, but kept it quiet enough not to wake Bella. I felt shock hit me from Garrett, Ben and Tia as they took in this news.

"Yes peter, Bella and I confessed our love and even kissed" I said breathlessly, I couldn't keep the smile off my face or sigh in contentment as I remembered our kiss we shared not long ago.

"Who kissed first?" peter asked excitedly and I chuckled.

"She did of course shocked the hell right outta me" I drawled while chuckling and I felt charlottes excitement and victory, I looked at her and raised my brow in question but only to laugh my ass off as I saw peter looking crushed while his wife looked ta him as if to say "I told you so" while holding out her hand.

"Alright, alright you were right, you win" he huffed while handing over a grand in one hundred dollar bills.

I shook my head in amusement along with the others before sighing and closing my eyes. I have the best family that I could ever ask for.

* * *

**A/N: right I decided to write a quick chapter for you all though I don't think I did a very good job but anyways. I'm sorry I haven't really updated but I live in Queensland and it recently just got flooded and I lost everything. **

**Please Review**

**Ellie **


	18. New chapter 18

**A/N: Well here's another chapter :) Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own. **

* * *

_Previously,_

"_Yes peter, Bella and I confessed our love and even kissed" I said breathlessly, I couldn't keep the smile off my face or sigh in contentment as I remembered our kiss we shared not long ago. _

"_Who kissed first?" peter asked excitedly and I chuckled. _

"_She did of course shocked the hell right outta me" I drawled while chuckling and I felt charlottes excitement and victory, I looked at her and raised my brow in question but only to laugh my ass off as I saw peter looking crushed while his wife looked ta him as if to say "I told you so" while holding out her hand. _

"_Alright, alright you were right, you win" he huffed while handing over a grand in one hundred dollar bills. _

_I shook my head in amusement along with the others before sighing and closing my eyes. I have the best family that I could ever ask for. _

* * *

**Bella POV**

_I opened my eyes and saw that I wasn't in my room anymore; I was in a forest a very familiar forest. I knew this was a dream, it felt like it did the first time she came to me. I shot up and twisted my head around to the left and there it was the familiar path to Pititchu's little cabin or should I say Moon's little cabin. I frowned and stood up wondering why I was wearing a native warrior dress as I walked the track through the slight drizzling rain. _

_As I got closer I could hear the familiar tune Moon use to hum as we gardened and I slowly upped my pace to a slight jog smiling as I broke through the tree line to see that Moon indeed was gardening._

"_Ayqsochid" (How are you?) she asked me without looking up from planting her herbs._

"_Wàshíłli ťikłó__ˀ__wa!"(I'm going crazy!) I uttered back in Quileute shocked. Moon laughed and turned around her grey eyes dancing with amusement as she brushed her hands off on her overalls and letting her long wavy silver hair down from the bun it was in and walked over to where I was now standing._

"_You are not going crazy child" she scorned me jokingly and I smiled, she was still the same. _

"_Why am I here Moon?" I asked while walking over to the small table and chairs. _

"_It's almost time Mimiteh" she told me with a sad smile, I frowned at the use of my spirit name._

"_Time? Time for what Moon?" I asked and she sighed before waving her hands in front of her causing the scene to change. I could see the familiar filed near Peter's and Chars and the scene it was what I would deem my living hell, blood was scattered all over the field along with body parts and tuffs of fur. Wolves were fighting with vampires with red eyes some familiar the others were not; I looked around again and saw my family fighting viciously towards a body that lay slain at the feet of a dark haired woman and Victoria who were smiling viciously. As I tried to look closer to see who the woman was but suddenly we were back in Moon's garden. _

"_Who was that woman Moon?" I asked curious and she shook her head. _

"_I cannot tell you young one, but when the time comes you will know what to do… Your path from now on will be rocky and hard, things will come and go but your family will stick by you." She told me before standing up and walking back to her garden. I frowned confused and frustrated at the information._

"_It is time to go Mimiteh… But first congratulations on finding your spirit husband" she told me and my frown deepened causing her to chuckle. "I can see it in your soul child, a warrior and a cold one. Your wolf has found its mate in this man… be happy child and accept it, do not worry about the pack they will be thrilled and will surprise you very much, now go child your mate is waiting" she said smiling before flicking her wrist again._

I woke up with a gasp sweat clinging to my skin making my clothes stick to me. I quickly flung the blankets off me and raced downstairs to see everyone looking at me concerned.

"Isa?" Char asked standing up to come closer to me; I knew what she was seeing. I stood in boy shorts and singlet, my hair messed up and knotty, sweat covering me and wild wolf eyes as I looked around the room to see my family unscathed.

"We need to pack and leave for forks now… We need to prepare for war and speak to my family. Fuck packing we need to leave now Jasper you're with me, children you stay by our sides, Garrett you and peter will take up the rear with charlotte and for the love of god do not talk when we are there." I said while racing upstairs and getting changed into my converse, ripped shorts and punker singlet before racing back downstairs. They were all standing there looking at me shocked and I was getting pissed off by the second.

"MOVE!" I roared my voice a strange growl half fire crackle but I couldn't give a fuck as long as they get their asses into gear which they did. They all changed into something comfortable and grabbed at least a bag full of clothes and necessary equipment.

"Babe what's happened?" Jasper asked me as I walked out the front door grabbing my bag that had a few items I needed and I sighed.

"I had a dream from Moon the wise woman on the Res and she showed me a vision of a war between us, the wolves, a few other people against Maria, Victoria and a newborn army. We need to leave now to speak to the wolves, please no more questions and do as I say please I don't want you all killed. Now brace yourselves and keep up" I told them as I started to run through the forest in the direction of forks before using the wind to push me faster, I saw Ben's eyes widen in surprise, awe and glee before pushing us faster doing the same thing causing me to laugh and the rest to gasp in surprise.

I sighed and closed my eyes filling my senses with the nature around me, I would never get tired of this. I could see everything so much better when I let my senses go around me. I could hear gasps of amazement from the others as they took in what my power could do a little. The earth, trees, water and what other elements shifted their way around us before moving back to their original place so neither I nor the others needed to move out of the way. We stuck to the forest most of the way but even if we had to run through a town they wouldn't be able to see us, we were moving just a bit faster than vampire speed and soon enough we were crossing the Washington boarder and a few minutes later standing at the treaty line. I was huffing and puffing a little as we came to a stop but not like I would do back when I started to learn how to run that fast and long, I was getting fitter and better so soon enough I will be standing tall like my children, mate and family tall and unaffected.

I pushed the wind with my scent towards the houses of my wolf family and waited. I could hear the pound of paws hurriedly run in this direction as the wind picked up, I could hear the howls of joy as they came to a stop in front of us making my mate step in front of me quickly. They all phased back and looked at me in shock before growling and shaking taking in the look of my vampire family.

"Let her go leeches" Leah hissed angrily her skin vibrating harder.

"WAIT! Leah it's okay, there with me… there family." I told her and her shaking stopped as I stepped out from behind jasper who growled at me in warning, I gave charlotte a look who grinned and smacked him over the head.

"Ow fuck what was that for charlotte" he hissed and I stood there with my arms folded and brow raised.

"There my family and don't you be growlin' at me, I don't give a fuck if it's a male mate protection warning thing I will put you in place myself if you don't shut up and let me talk to my family before they attack you" I seethed gesturing to the shaking wolves that were edging closer and closer to the treaty line. He sighed and nodded fully scorned and I looked back towards my family once again. Sam was standing there with his arms open and a smile that could light the world. I ran into them and sighed while breathing in his scent; it was always the same woodsy scent with the mix of freshly baked bread.

"I missed you bells" he muttered into my hair but pulling back with a scrunched up nose in disgust.

"I missed you too brother, how's Emily?" I asked and he smiled sadly.

"We're trying to get pregnant but it seems fate won't allow us just yet." He told me sadly and my smile suddenly seemed a little more forced.

"Congratulations on your mate Bells, you finally deserve some happiness after all this shit." He said and my smile faded completely as I looked down, tears springing to my eyes.

"What's wrong Iz?" Jarod asked as he saw my tears.

"There's a war coming and you're all going to be involved. It's against Victoria and another vampire" I said causing the wolves to growl deeply again.

"I'm in! I want revenge for my cousin" Leah roared the others agreeing with her fully with other various statements.

"Now tell us who the others with you are" Jake asked as he came to my side his eyes never leaving the others.

"My family… My mate Jasper, my sister charlotte, two brothers Peter and Garrett… Peters the pain in the ass… and Ben and Tia my adopted children..." I stated the pack looked at me with wide eyes as I stated the last thing.

"Children?" they said and this time fully looked at them before gasping.

"Ben's another elemental like me" I said again causing them to gape and ben to smile lighting his hands on fire and waving.

"They hunt humans though" Paul stated and I shook my head.

"Peter and Charlotte do, but only criminals or elderly and the rest are starting the vegetarian lifestyle." I told them and they nodded.

"Well we better go see the girls, they are waiting for you expectantly… the others can come too I'm sure Emily and Sue will love to hear about the new Pack pups." Sam said smiling at Ben and Tia. I was shocked but I squealed and hugged my brother tighter before taking off towards Sam and Emily's. I didn't stop when the house came into view and raced into the kitchen where I knew the girls would be.

"Knock knock!" I said causing them all to jump and squeal once they saw who it was.

"Bella!" they screamed in my ears and I laughed and stood back to see how the few years I was gone changed them. Emily was even prettier; the surgery she got a year ago made her scars less visible and at least allowed her to smile properly. Kim had cut her hair shorter and made her more beautiful and Angela oh my god Angela was pregnant.

"Angie when were you going to tell me?" I said frowning and mock angry but slightly cut, she looked down at her feet and sighed.

"I only told everyone the other day; I didn't want to cause any enjoyment after I knew how hard Emily was struggling to get pregnant." She said causing Em to frown at her and roll her eyes and me to nod.

"Well the others are here come say hello to the new extensions on the family" I told them happily and ran outside with the girls in tow. I could smell the other imprints coming but I didn't know them very well besides Claire who was on the other side of the Res with her mother.

"Girls this is my mate Jasper Whitlock and my sister charlotte Whitlock, my brothers Garrett and Peter Whitlock" I said before moving and pulling my children to my side "and these are my adopted children Ben and Tia" I said causing the girls to gasp and coo.

"Girls would you like to take these two with you as I talk to the others you can ask them any question you like. Also get ben to show you what he's been practising, he's an elemental like me" I told them and they nodded before taking them inside, I looked at the twins and Seth telling them to go inside as well.

"So when will it happen and where?" Sam asked straight away.

"It'll be in a field near our house in Texas and it looks like winter, maybe early spring I can't be sure. It's going to be big Sam there will be more vampires coming to help us there were too many newborns…" I said trailing off I heard Peter, Charlotte and Jasper hiss at the mention of too many newborns and gave each other a look that said nothing and everything.

"What's with those three?" Paul whispered next to me and they sighed before looking at us.

"Guess we gotta tell 'em sug'" char drawled tiredly.

"Tell us what?" Jarod asked confused and curious.

"Of how we were changed…" Jasper drawled off before sitting down on the ground, us all following their movement curious of their story.

* * *

**A/N: right well I know I said I was going to re write but I couldn't really care to re write and just leave it as it is. Now I hope this is okay, im very much having a huge writers block on all my stories. Sorry :/ Also I now have a twitter, its either Ellie Wolf or WhiteWolfLegend. **

**Please Review **

**Ellie**


	19. Chapter 19

So I added this in so that you could reply to the other chapter!


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Well here's another chapter :) Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

* * *

_Previously,_

"_Girls would you like to take these two with you as I talk to the others you can ask them any question you like. Also get ben to show you what he's been practising, he's an elemental like me" I told them and they nodded before taking them inside, I looked at the twins and Seth telling them to go inside as well. _

"_So when will it happen and where?" Sam asked straight away. _

"_It'll be in a field near our house in Texas and it looks like winter, maybe early spring I can't be sure. It's going to be big Sam there will be more vampires coming to help us there were too many newborns…" I said trailing off I heard Peter, Charlotte and Jasper hiss at the mention of too many newborns and gave each other a look that said nothing and everything. _

"_What's with those three?" Paul whispered next to me and they sighed before looking at us._

"_Guess we gotta tell 'em sug'" char drawled tiredly. _

"_Tell us what?" Jarod asked confused and curious._

"_Of how we were changed…" Jasper drawled off before sitting down on the ground, us all following their movement curious of their story._

* * *

**Bella POV**

We were all gathered in the back yard I was sitting next to my Jasper while my children laid their heads on my lap looking up at him with awe. I already know about Jasper's past as he had told me shortly after we got together, it was sad and horrible but I was proud of the man he was now not caring of his past demons, though when I got my hands on Maria I will kill her painfully alongside her whore that threatened my family. I closed my eyes and lay back listening to everything around me; I could hear the gasps from the pack as jasper went into detail of his time in the war along with the waves crashing down upon the rocks at the cliffs.

I could feel different vibrations in the earth some were animals, most people and an odd but familiar vibration on the far side of the Res. Suddenly the air shifted and I silently looked over at Quil whose chest was slightly rising and falling then the rest, the air was tense around him as his eyes shifted slightly. I knew something was wrong in an instant and I pushed my power of earth out over to check on his young imprint.

My eyes widened and hardened instantly as I realised what the weird vibration was it was the footfalls of vampires one slightly harder than the rest indicating he or she were carrying something small.

"CLAIRE! NO!" I yelled shooting up quickly running in the direction as fast as my power could push me. I prayed to every god I knew to help me save her, I could hear the wolves and my vampires behind me Ben was slowly catching up and soon he was next to me giving me a confused look.

Soon enough I pushed myself through the tree line into the small field where the Cullen's use to play baseball and saw that the vampire was about to bite our little Claire. I screamed and shot my hand out causing the ground to shake and split out as the sheer force of wind raced towards the vampire. His eyes widened in shock as the wind hit him and pushed Claire away from him sending her flying, her wails of pain and fright could be heard. My other hand went out to use air to catch her but stopped when I saw Quil catch her and pull her in his arms.

He ran over and as she got closer I could see she was hurt badly, her arm was broken and she had bruises from the monster that kidnapped her. I screamed in rage and pulled both my hands in, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to centre myself before flinging my arms straight and twisting them. I heard gasps as the vampire stopped mid run as my earth men jumped up and grabbed him, dragging him over too us.

"Who are you" I snarled my hands clenching at my sides causing the rock men to merge and hold him into place.

"WHO SENT YOU?" Snarled Sam as he flashed to my side, his form trembling with the rage of an imprint being in danger, I felt jasper step up to my other side and send out a good hefty dose of submissive feelings.

"I was sent by Riley!" the newborn snarled as he struggled to get out of my hold. I hissed angrily and clenched my hands tighter causing him to scream out in pain as his bones cracked, little faucets and cracks ran up his neck and face.

"WHY!" snarled Sam.

"Because the mistress saw and informed us that the little whore was here and to take the little girl and kill her or change her to hurt and weaken you" snarled the newborn tauntingly.

"Who is your mistress, is it Victoria that red headed cuntpire?" I asked calmly though any smart person could hear the violent storm of rage under it.

"Haha no Victoria is another minion in this game! I will never tell you" he said before spitting in my face, I hissed again and crumpled the rock before setting the vampire aflame. I knew we needed to get more information but I was furious.

Victoria wasn't the mistress like I thought so who the fuck could it be?

"Bella we need to head back, Claire said that the man had hurt mommy, they might have killed her" Sam whispered sadly to me and my eyes flicked to the sobbing girl in Quil's arms.

"Go we'll be right with you… Quil take her to the hospital or Sue make sure that she's okay" I said softly his eyes lit up with thanks and rushed a way as quickly as he could on foot, two of the other boys following him.

"There's a storm comin' Isa I think it might be time to get the team together" Peter drawled as he came to stand next to me and jasper, I nodded in understanding. I felt it too the tension in the air said enough but we all knew a war was coming and I had a feeling it was something to do with the Cullen's more than Victoria.

"Claire's mom is dead, Jared just informed us in wolf form…" Seth said disgustedly as he came running up too us.

"What did he do?" Embry asked worried at the tone of his voice.

"She was torn apart and there was a message in her blood… "Soon" was all it said" he told us rage filling his voice. Sam choked back a sob, muttering about how Emily will be devastated and Leah sobbed into her brother at the loss of her other cousin.

"We'll kill them Lee-Lee, they will pay for everything they ever did to this family" I uttered to my sister with vengeance.

"I know Bell, I know they will suffer" she sobbed back hatefully.

We all started heading back to La Push to see how everyone was and to inform Emily of the bad news. My family was being torn down one by one, Charlie, Zach and now Claire's mom. I stopped suddenly when realization hit me.

_Because the mistress saw and informed us…Because the mistress saw and informed us… _kept running through my head and I gasped in shock and rage yet I was seriously not that surprised.

"What? What is it?" Jasper asked panicked as he looked at me.

"_Because the mistress SAW and informed us…" _I uttered softly, Garrett looked confused as did the rest but Jasper understood and rage flooded his beautiful face.

"Alice!" he hissed low and deadly causing me to nod.

Alice was behind this and I knew, I very much knew that when I get my hands on her she will suffer painfully along with her fucking minions!

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update but *gasp* who saw that coming? Also i want to say sorry for not updating but i have been having heart problems and writers blcok BUT i'm not abandoning this story!**

**Please Review**

**Ellie **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Well here's another chapter :) Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own. **

* * *

_Previously,_

"_I know Bell, I know they will suffer" she sobbed back hatefully. _

_We all started heading back to La Push to see how everyone was and to inform Emily of the bad news. My family was being torn down one by one, Charlie, Zach and now Claire's mom. I stopped suddenly when realization hit me. _

_Because the mistress saw and informed us…Because the mistress saw and informed us… kept running through my head and I gasped in shock and rage yet I was seriously not that surprised._

"_What? What is it?" Jasper asked panicked as he looked at me. _

"_Because the mistress SAW and informed us…" I uttered softly, Garrett looked confused as did the rest but Jasper understood and rage flooded his beautiful face. _

"_Alice!" he hissed low and deadly causing me to nod. _

_Alice was behind this and I knew, I very much knew that when I get my hands on her she will suffer painfully along with her fucking minions!_

* * *

**Bella POV**

"What?" Peter asked as he looked down at me, the tall fucker. But for once I was shocked, Peter hadn't known? The almighty Peter missed this little titbit of information? That there was a first, well for Peter to not realise this first and for me a human had figured this huge chunk of this puzzle out.

But there was still something missing from the puzzle, why? Why was Alice doing this, I knew she was a manipulative cow but in what point did that develop into something that was so... So... Oh I have no clue. But, BUT! The question goes back to why and when? Did she see this a while ago, I knew her visions were better and stronger then what she claimed but she was nowhere near as perfect and accurate then Peter.

"How did you miss this Peter?" Char's astonished voice broke the silence and my thoughts.

"I, I don't know" He uttered completely surprised and worried, very worried. His gift never failed him and I can tell that he is terrified of losing us his family including the wolves.

"I don't know about this Bella, but you have the pack on your side 100 precent... We want revenge for our family that was so wrongly taken from us..." Leah said through her growls, Sam and the rest of the pack agreed. I looked towards my children, my Ben and Tia and sighed, I wanted them far away from all of this they had suffered enough in this lifetime through there coven leader Amun.. But I'll be dammed if the little pixie takes them away from me now.

"We'll be fine Mom; no one will take us..." Ben whispered softly as he caught on to what i assumed was the haunted look in my eyes and on my face.

"I know, I know... Let's head back, we still need to inform Emily" I sighed before starting to run again.

I came to a stop at the pack of the tree lines where the pack was, they all looked furious and mournful as they took in the scene in front of them. Emily was in the kitchen with Claire and Quil and by the looks of it no one had told either of them that their cousin and mother isn't ever coming home again or kiss them goodnight.

"We can't tell her Bella" Sam muttered sadly next to me and I sighed.

"We need to do this Sam, I will do it if you want" I told him sadly causing him to nod and look away, I knew this will kill him as much as Emily. Not only was it the effect of the imprint it was the fact he had grown close to Laura like family, the same with the pack, Quil will suffer the most as his imprint will mourn the loss of her mother for life.

"Bella!" Emily yelled while throwing her arms around me in relief, I shot a look to Quil and then gestured with my eyes to get out of the room. He shot me a look but slowly exited the room with Claire in his arms.

"Emily, I have some bad news" I said softly while pulling back, her eyes flew open in panic before she gripped her chest, I shook my head telling her it wasn't Sam and she relaxed.

"What's wrong Bella, I can see the devastation and rage mixed on your face was someone hurt?" she asked worriedly but not as panicked as she was before when she thought it had to do with Sam. I sighed before taking in a breath and told her.

**Jasper POV**

I was furious fucking furious, how could that fucking pixie bitch do this to our little family? If I ever get my hands around her little neck I would…

"Major we need to get out of here." Peter whispered to me his eyes shifting around ever where but the house.

"What why?" I asked worried, something in his emotions had me on edge.

"Because, let's go take the big lugs jeep and go 4WD with the boys, we don't want to be here when they break the news." He told me before racing off with his mate and the rest of our family with him, the pack all stood at the edge of the forest watching.

"Boys we need to go, let's go have some fun to take our minds off this" I said hurriedly as I could feel Emily's emotions hit me full force. They all shot me a look and nodded before following myself.

"NO!" Emily's heartbroken scream filled the silence as we ran towards the old Cullen home; Peter and the others were already there with the jeep ready to go.

"I'll drive, Pete you get in the back while the girls sit in the front the rest can figure out where you all stand." I said hurriedly as I saw peter open his mouth to talk, he huffed before giving me a fearful look as he hopped up with the rest of the boys, unfortunately for him he was next to Paul and Jared.

**~XxX~**

All was going well, there was mud and water still left over from the nights showers and the boys were hollerin' and laughin' away whenever we landed in a puddle, the girls giggled whenever the boys fell off and had to jump back on it was going well… I also knew I would be getting hell off my mate when I finally returned with everyone for leaving her in the wolves den with an emotional Emily and Sam.

"FUCK!" I slammed my foot on the break as I hear Pauls cry of outrage a few 100meters back, this of course was followed by Peter's and Jared's laughter. I chucked it in reverse and drove just till I was a couple of feet away and got out, the sight in front of me caused me to fall over along with everyone else in a fit of laughter. There in front of us was Paul head first stuck in a hollow tree, how his shoulders managed to squeeze in there was beyond me.

"STOP LAUGHING AND GET ME OUT FUCKERS!" he roared in outrage his legs kicking the air behind him. Peter and Jared hauled themselves up off the ground and each grabbed a leg, their bodies still shaking with laughter and hauled backwards, this of course set us all off again as their laughing distracted them and lose balance flying backwards into a huge puddle of mud.

"OH that's just priceless" Charlotte giggled before snapping a few photos with her I phone.

"Paul dude you okay?" Embry's voice asked with laughter as he looked over at a Paul who was lying face first in what I thought was mud too but now looking closer I realised it wasn't mud at all, oh no it was bear shit.

"NO I'M FUCKING LYING IN BEAR SHIT!" he growled out between the spitting, I couldn't help but finally double over in laughter as I took in the look of utter disgust on his face.

"How's it taste Paul" Leah managed to get out between gasps of air and giggles.

"Like it tastes Leah, like shit!" he hollered before getting up and huffing, his face was covered in crap but he managed to get most of it off.

"I want to go back and get changed" he huffed before jumping in the back of the jeep with a scowl on his face. Though I wouldn't admit it out loud I had to agree, I had a bad feeling that I was going to be in serious shit with Bella. And from the looks on Pete's face the little amount of hope diminished from me, yep I was right I was screwed.

* * *

**A/N: this chapter well the last part of it was dedicated to Aunt Bell, for all that know me on face book I have a huge family and well the last part of the story with what happened to Paul, Jared and Peter actually happened to my brothers but it was cow poop. **

**Please review**

**Ellie **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Well here's another chapter :) Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

* * *

_Previously,_

"_Paul dude you okay?" Embry's voice asked with laughter as he looked over at a Paul who was lying face first in what I thought was mud too but now looking closer I realised it wasn't mud at all, oh no it was bear shit._

"_NO I'M FUCKING LYING IN BEAR SHIT!" he growled out between the spitting, I couldn't help but finally double over in laughter as I took in the look of utter disgust on his face. _

"_How's it taste Paul" Leah managed to get out between gasps of air and giggles. _

"_Like it tastes Leah, like shit!" he hollered before getting up and huffing, his face was covered in crap but he managed to get most of it off. _

"_I want to go back and get changed" he huffed before jumping in the back of the jeep with a scowl on his face. Though I wouldn't admit it out loud I had to agree, I had a bad feeling that I was going to be in serious shit with Bella. And from the looks on Pete's face the little amount of hope diminished from me, yep I was right I was screwed._

* * *

**Bella POV**

I was furious, no beyond furious. The boys and Leah had left me alone with Emily who was in a screaming fit of despair as Sam tried to calm both her and himself down, I wish they took him with them so I wouldn't be sporting a new wounds to add to my scar bank.

Yeah you heard me, as soon as I told Emily what happened to her cousin she lost it causing Sam to attack me for hurting his imprint. No I was not mad at him as it was instinct I knew I would be in the same boat as him, no I was PISSED at my mate for not being here to calm her down. Now let me re tell you what happened after I walked into Emily's house.

_"Bella!" Emily yelled while throwing her arms around me in relief, I shot a look to Quil and then gestured with my eyes to get out of the room. He shot me a look but slowly exited the room with Claire in his arms._

_"Emily, I have some bad news" I said softly while pulling back, her eyes flew open in panic before she gripped her chest, I shook my head telling her it wasn't Sam and she relaxed._

_"What's __wrong __Bella, __I __can __see __the __devastation __and __rage __mixed __on __your __face __was __someone __hurt?" __she __asked __worriedly __but __not __as __panicked __as __she __was __before __when __she __thought __it __had __to __do __with __Sam. __I __sighed __before __taking __in __a __breath __trying __to __draw __out __time __to __prevent __Emily __more __pain._

"_Emily someone on the reservation got killed tonight by a vampire" I whispered and her eyes grew wide. _

"_Oh dear I hope that their family will find peace" she whispered while walking into her imprints arms. _

"_Emily it was Laura" I whispered and she shot forward slapping me across the face. _

"_NO! don't lie to me!" she screamed but I knew deep down she knew I wasn't lying, I could see in her eyes the ones that were always full of life and joy were now losing the spark. Suddenly she screamed with all she could as she fell to her knees and sobbed for the loss of another family member. My eyes shot to Sam who was growling and shaking violently as he stalked towards me in rage, I slowly got up and backed out the door into the yard just in time too because the next minute Sam was standing at the door and suddenly a wolf as black as coal was flying towards me, pain shot up my arm as his huge claw hit me. _

"_Bella? Oh god Bella stay calm I'm taking you to Sue.. Oh god Bella I'm so sorry!" A now human Sam sobbed as he picked me up running to the Clearwater home, Emily sobbing behind us all the way. _

That got me to where I was now, here I am sitting in Sue's kitchen watching her stitch and bandage my arm while Sam was apologising every five seconds as he had a mental breakdown in the corner with his imprint.

"SAM! Stop it okay, it's not your fault but my mate on the other hand will be suffering majorly for not being there to calm you down like I hoped he would be. So stop apologising and get over it!" I hissed out through the pain, Sue gave me a small smile as she listened to my rant. I could tell how proud she was of me no matter what, that's what I could count on sue for, she became like a mother figure to me after what happened.

"I'm sorry Bella I really am" he sobbed again, I sigh while flicking rocks at him as hard as I could from the dust and water I pounded together. Sam yelped as one imbedded in his cheek, I think I flicked it a little too hard but the fucker deserved it I told him not to apologise again yet he did.

"BELLA!" my head whipped to the back yard where my mate now stood his eyes filled with rage and as black as coal, his teeth gleamed with venom, his nostrils flaring as he breathed in my scent and fresh blood. I knew deep down that he wouldn't hurt me as I was his mate but my hand shot out instinctively as my body moved and crouched in front of Sue and Emily oh and Sam, I watched in horror as my other hand shot out at the sight of peter moving quickly towards us his face masked with rage while horror replaced it as he saw the ground move towards him and Jasper at an alarming rate.

I tried to stop it but I couldn't this was something my power does, it is also one of the reasons why I had left La Push in the first place. A scream of agony filled the air as dirt crawled up their bodies at an alarming rate while a spike of metal slammed out of their chests, that's when I realised it was me who screamed in agony. Their bodies slumped to the ground as the metal disappeared leaving a hole through their chest and as I took in the lifeless looks upon their faces and the shock slash horror from the others I did the only thing I could do.

I ran, I used the wind to hide my scent and push me faster and further away from here to the only place I felt safe. My father's grave which was next to Zach's, when I arrived I laid down in the mud as it poured down, lightening filling the sky masking my screams and sobs of agony. I fell between the two men I loved and killed my body turning cold to the bone, I was numb so numb inside and to me that was a place I remember all too well and wished to never leave. I had killed my mate and my brother, two more people died because of me, I hope soon charlotte will come for revenge and kill me herself.

I saw the world swirl around me and fade into black, I instantly felt relief but I knew, I knew when I woke up that I'll still be trapped in this nightmare.

* * *

**A/N: *Hides* oh god don't kill me… **

**Please Review**

**Ellie **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I am currently hiding somewhere far far away and safe where you all wont be able to find me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

* * *

_Previously,_

_I tried to stop it but I couldn't this was something my power does, it is also one of the reasons why I had left La Push in the first place. A scream of agony filled the air as dirt crawled up their bodies at an alarming rate while a spike of metal slammed out of their chests, that's when I realised it was me who screamed in agony. Their bodies slumped to the ground as the metal disappeared leaving a hole through their chest and as I took in the lifeless looks upon their faces and the shock slash horror from the others I did the only thing I could do. _

_I ran, I used the wind to hide my scent and push me faster and further away from here to the only place I felt safe. My father's grave which was next to Lucas, when I arrived I laid down in the mud as it poured down, lightening filling the sky masking my screams and sobs of agony. I fell between the two men I loved and killed my body turning cold to the bone, I was numb so numb inside and to me that was a place I remember all too well and wished to never leave. I had killed my mate and my brother, two more people died because of me, I hope soon charlotte will come for revenge and kill me herself. _

_I saw the world swirl around me and fade into black, I instantly felt relief but I knew, I knew when I woke up that I'll still be trapped in this nightmare._

* * *

**Charlotte POV **

I could see the look that crossed my brother's face that it was grim, Bella was sure gonna be pissed when we get back. My poor brother is going to be sportin' blue balls for the next few months if not years.

"Momma isn't going to be happy isn't she?" Tia's small voice appeared next to me and I shook my head no.

"Something bad is going to happen" Garrett whispers slowly as he comes to a sudden stop, the others ran on without us but my mate turned and came to a stop next to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked and his head cocked to the side trying to hear something.

"It's too silent, too still." He mutters and I couldn't help but listen, the only thing I could here was… Was nothing, there was nothing, no sound, just nothing.

"Peter what is your gift telling you?" I asked my mate concerned as he stood in shock, his eyes wide.

"That we need to hurry up and get back to La Push" he said hurriedly before taking off in the direction we were heading in. I shot everyone a look before taking off after my mate, when we got closer I could small Bella's blood in the air which only pushed me faster.

"BELLA!" I heard the majors roar followed by my mate's small shout of no. I watched in horror from my spot that could see a clear view of inside the house and my mate and Jasper.

I stayed frozen as Bella shot up out of her chair, her arm flinging up letting out a scream that was filled with so much agony as her power let loose. Dirt rolled in the direction of The Major and my mate before hurling up their body at an alarming rate while hardening as it went. Ben was fighting hard trying to stop the earth only just attempting as it stopped at their rib cage, I went to step forward but stopped as everything slowed down as a spike of metal pierced through my mate and brother, venom spraying everywhere. Bella was still screaming her eyes wide with fear and agony along with shock and horror as my boys slumped to the ground their eyes glazed, that was when I instantly knew that she didn't do this on purpose. How could she? Jasper was her mate, if she was in control there was no way she could have hurt him.

"PETER!" I screamed, it was weird how the vampire mind could work. I thought of all that while my body reacted by throwing itself towards my mate.

I sobbed as I held him close, my eyes stinging as the venom wished to spill. His eyes were open but the life that was usually in them was gone, the pain in my chest hurt as I realised peter may never be coming back, to tell me he loves me or to whisper sweet nothings in my ear.

"I couldn't find her; she used the wind to mask her scent and trail." I heard one of the wolves whisper around me.

"What are we going to do?" Seth asked as he knelt down next to Jasper who was being held by Ben and Tia.

"What happened after we left Sam" Leah growled as she stood over him, after what was told I knew Leah was worried about her sister. After her and Lucas got together Leah started to warm up to Bella and soon they became sister.

"Emily got upset, my wolf reacted… She backed out the door and I exploded and pounced, I just cut her arm that's all then I rushed her to sue… We got here five minutes before you all got back.. It was an accident" he sobbed from the foot of the steps, Emily behind him sobbing still as well.

"WELL LOOK WHAT YOUR ACCIDENT CAUSED!" Leah roared, her body vibrating viciously. Jake and Paul hauled her backwards just as she exploded. Her claws just missing her pack brothers and my face before taking off in the same direction Bella left in.

I pulled Peter close to my body and letting my face drop to his shoulder as I sobbed; my hand was on over the wound as I begged to the heavens above to give me my boys back.

"Please baby, wake up… Wake up Pete, I need you… I need you to tell me what to do next… Please Peter I can't live without you by my side, please wake up say something…" I sobbed while rocking backwards and forwards.

Soon I don't know how long it was, could have been seconds, hours, days even before I knew it, a storm was over us. The waves were crashing against the cliffs viciously as lightning and thunder filled the sky, if the situation wasn't like this I would find the scene beautiful.

"Charlotte" someone whispered to my left.

"Charlotte you need to get up" the voice said again before sighing. My head shot up and growled as I felt peter being removed from my arms to see Garrett looking down at me softly.

"Char Darlin' you need to move into the house, the storms getting worse. The Pack thinks it's Bells power doing this but they don't know this has never happened before" He uttered before holding his hand out to me, I sobbed softly now worried for my sister. If she was feeling the pain I was now then I… I don't know what I would do…

I was lead into what I now realised was Sue Clearwater's house and into a guest bedroom what I assumed was Leahs as her scent clung to the walls thickly.

"If you need anything Char just holler, Ben and Tia are next door with Jasper, Half the pack is looking for bells." Garrett told me before slowly backing out the door not waiting for my answer. I softly laid on the bed my head resting over my mates' heart while my hand wrapped around to cup the other side of his face.

"Please Peter, come back to me" I whispered to him softly while closing my eyes and thinking to a happier time.

**-x-**

A howl filled the air followed by havoc downstairs of wolves jumping to their feet tiredly and rushing out the door, I got up numbly and stood at the window watching them phase. One stayed behind, I think it was Brady one of the twins, the youngest. Sighing I turn from the window to see my mate's wound was now almost closed, my eyes widened and I felt such joy and hope at the fact he could still be alive.

"They found her, she was at Luca's and the Chief's graves… No she's deathly sick; she's soaked to the bone… They will be here shortly… Okay, I'll tell her" Emily's soft voice floated from downstairs followed by a soft click. I didn't even hear the phone ring.

A few minutes later the pack was back with a Bella in their arms, they were all carrying her trying to keep her warm. I opened the door a crack as they rushed to Sue's room at the end of the hall. I think if I was human I would have died from shock, her skin was pale with a blue tint, her lips purple. The soft hair was now matted in mud and sticks that clung to her face, she was soaking and I was sure that if they didn't warm her up soon she would die.

"She's dying" I heard someone yell from the room followed by quick movements and that's when I realised her heart was slowly beating almost missing a beat.

A roar filled both the room I was in and the room Jasper was in, my eyes shot to my mate who was sitting up his hand shot out like it was when he was about to grab jasper.

"PETER!" I screamed in joy as I jumped towards him.

"Char what happened, I'm in so much pain" He rasped as his hand rubbed over the scar that was now resting in the middle of his chest.

"Bella!" Jasper roared as he slammed into the room, his eyes dashing around widely.

"Where is she?" He roared out panicked.

"JASPER! She's dying! Don't let her die" Leah sobbed out as she ran into the room. Suddenly he was gone. The house was silent besides the creaks when the wind blew widely around the house.

"They bit her" Peter uttered to me while pulling me into his arms "She's going to be okay… That is until she wakes up" he muttered again just as a piercing scream filled the air before suddenly cutting off.

The storm worsened and we knew then that Bella was the cause and it will only worsen as the days go on…

* * *

**A/N: Oh No… **

**So Aunt Bell was hunting me down and telling me to hurry up and write or she will stick all her contacts in Australia on me... **

**Please Review**

**Ellie **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I am safe for now…. But a lot of you are wondering what happened with the last chapter… So I'll tell you now! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

* * *

_Previously,_

_A roar filled both the room I was in and the room Jasper was in, my eyes shot to my mate who was sitting up his hand shot out like it was when he was about to grab jasper. _

"_PETER!" I screamed in joy as I jumped towards him. _

"_Char what happened, I'm in so much pain" He rasped as his hand rubbed over the scar that was now resting in the middle of his chest. _

"_Bella!" Jasper roared as he slammed into the room, his eyes dashing around widely. _

"_Where is she?" He roared out panicked. _

"_JASPER! She's dying! Don't let her die" Leah sobbed out as she ran into the room. Suddenly he was gone. The house was silent besides the creaks when the wind blew widely around the house. _

"_They bit her" Peter uttered to me while pulling me into his arms "She's going to be okay… That is until she wakes up" he muttered again just as a piercing scream filled the air before suddenly cutting off. _

_The storm worsened and we knew then that Bella was the cause and it will only worsen as the days go on…_

* * *

**Jasper POV **

I remember listening to Peter and the others half way between the house and where they stopped to say something was wrong. I listened when Garrett said it was too quiet and I ran when the wind blew around me bringing my mates scent.

I remembered Jasper shutting out and letting the major come too.

I remembered when he roared her name fearfully.

I remember seeing the horror wash across her face and her hand shooting out.

I remember the Major feeling fear and horror hit him from behind.

I remember when the Major felt rock climb up his legs and stop at his chest before finally a piercing pain.

Then I remembered a scream of rage and watch my mate run away as I fell to the ground. Then there was nothing but darkness and pain, I could still hear faintly but it was like I was dreaming.

I could feel myself being moved from the ground onto something soft a bed maybe? But I was unsure. After god knows how long I felt my heart clench in agony or well something remotely close to that feeling and I knew, I knew it had to do with my mate. I struggled against the darkness screaming, kicking, and punching, everything. Yet I could not escape this numb pain, not until I heard the one thing that gave me the strength.

"She's dying" I heard someone yell in the distance and I felt the chains of numbness free. I shot up with a roar throwing Ben and Tia across the room as I did so. I could hear Peter doing the same followed by the slam of emotions from everyone. Hope, worry, love, panic, fear, pain, grief followed by numbness.

"PETER!" I heard Char scream with joy and relief as Peter spoke.

"Char what happened, I'm in so much pain"

"Bella!" I roared as I slammed into their room hoping she was there. "Where is she?" I roared panicked as my eyes scanned the room and couldn't find her.

"JASPER! She's dying! Don't let her die" Leah sobbed out as she ran into the room.

_NO!_I thought as I ran into the room she just vacated and slam to my knees in agony at the sight before me, there my mate once so beautiful and full of life now lay prone and deathly ill on the bed numbly. The pack and Sue all sat around her trying to keep her warm but it was of no use, I could hear my Bella's heart slowing ever so slowly.

Without thinking I rushed forward ignoring the painstakingly numb pain and roughly pushed Jake? I don't know who the fuck it was but he was in my way and leant over biting into her neck pumping my venom and then after sealing the wound bit again just over her heart. I saw Ben and Tia both gently place her ankles on the bed and I knew when I spotted her wrists that they had done the same thing I just did.

I had started the change along with my children. The pack was silent and in shock but not an ounce mad, they wanted her to live even if she was a vampire. A scream tore through the house, my mates scream then suddenly it stopped her body still her jaw shut. I was confused but glad then I was upset so upset.

I didn't know what to do or how to handle this, I couldn't feel any pain from my mate and it was concerning what made me worry more than that and beg for that pain was the numbness, I knew that feeling and it was worse than the change itself. Sitting down next to her in a now vacated chair I rested my head in my hands.

"What happened?" I growled out brokenly, I could feel their fear, their concern.

"Major you need to feed, you must be in pain" I heard Garrett whisper in concern, my head whipped around to him and everyone filched back. Why? I do not know nor did I care.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" I roared out angrily and I knew if I did not get this information soon the major really would come out to play and they would all suffer greatly.

"_Sam__" _Leah spat and my eyes went to her native beauty tarnished by the sneer on her face that was directed to the man of said name next to her three feet away.

"Explain" I whispered tiredly to her and she nodded.

"He phased and hurt her arm; she was getting stitched up when you frightened her. After what happened to Lucas and her Father she reacted to your eyes, they were flat black and her power reacted. All in all it was _Sam_who fucked this up almost killing her and seriously hurt you and Peter" she snarled and I sighed, I felt his fear and self-hate. He was sorry that's for sure and uneasy on what I would do, everyone was worried but Leah, Leah was anticipating the fight to come.

Without bothering to look up I slammed him with wave after wave of pain, every emotion that revolved around it, heartbreak, sadness, loneliness… but last but not least I slammed him with the numbness my now changing mate was feeling.

He sobbed out begging for me to stop and I snarled, my eyes going to his quivering form on the floor now curled into the fetal position. I pulled the emotions back causing him to look at me in relief.

"That, that pain is what everyone felt and that numbness is what my mate feels right this second. You caused that, this is worse than what she felt when her father died!" I spoke to him emotionlessly. People always said that I am more frightening when I speak with no emotion then I would with anger. With that I turned and sat back into my spot brushing away her soft brown hair that was slightly darkening.

**Day Two**

I was pacing in the now empty room bar my belle in frustration; I had kicked everyone out hours ago. I was getting slightly lost within myself as the hours ticked by. I begged and prayed to the gods above to give me a sign that my belle was alright, her heart was beating and she breathed but still no sound or movement.

**Day Three**

Soon the transformation should be over but her heart has not fastened or slowed to give the tell-tale sign of the end of the change. I was almost savage now, half the room askew or damaged from my beast, I knew I needed to feed but I couldn't leave my mate alone in this state.

**Day Four**

Thirst

Purr

Growl

What? Who?

Need blood

Mate

Warmth

Growl

Protect

Purr

BLOOD!

I came to as I drunk the last bag of donated blood, my eyes now a brilliant red. There was no scent bar the scent of humans so I knew it was Peter who saved me from my beast. I laid my head back down next to the woman who I adored and would slaughter armies to be with.

When will this ever end?

**Day Five **

Everyone bar the humans were in the room standing as far back into the wall as they could while they listened to Bella's heart slow and then finally come to a stop. I held my breath from my position at the end of the bed, waiting for something, for anything. Suddenly Isa was up and crouched in the corner snarling ferociously at us, her emotions were now gone as they had done so on day 3.

"Bella? It's okay you're safe" I whispered to her softly, her head cocked to the side in question. I was still waiting for something to happen but what happened was not what I expected.

"Who is Bella?" with those three words my heart dropped, she didn't remember anything.

* * *

**A/N: Oh no… Don't kill me.**

**Please Review**

**Ellie **


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: another chapter is up! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

* * *

_Previously,_

_Day Five _

_Everyone bar the humans were in the room standing as far back into the wall as they could while they listened to Bella's heart slow and then finally come to a stop. I held my breath from my position at the end of the bed, waiting for something, for anything. Suddenly Isa was up and crouched in the corner snarling ferociously at us, her emotions were now gone as they had done so on day 3. _

"_Bella? It's okay you're safe" I whispered to her softly, her head cocked to the side in question. I was still waiting for something to happen but what happened was not what I expected. _

"_Who__is__Bella?__" __with __those __three __words __my __heart __dropped, __she __didn__' __t__remember __anything._

* * *

**Bella POV**

Emptiness

Agony

Fire everywhere

Talking

Confusion

More fire

Growling

Where am I?

Heart beats

Why was I burning? What was happening to me? Was I in hell? Better yet who am I?

I screamed as my heart speed up and then suddenly stop, my eyes flew open as I heard people move and hearts beating. Suddenly I was in the corner of a room looking at people I have never seen before. Who where they and why were they here? Are they trying to kill me?

Bella? It's okay you're safe" A handsome male with scars said softly, I cocked my head to the side, who was Bella? Was he talking to me? And why did I feel this pull to this man?

"Who is Bella?" I asked and cringed when I saw the complete devastation cross his face and the others.

"She doesn't remember" one whispered brokenly, a male, tall and smelled weirdly.

"How could this be?" another cried out before falling to the floor, this time a female just as tall as the men and smelled just as weirdly.

"Momma?" a girl with topaz eyes cried out as she reached towards me. Was I her mother? I looked down at my pale skin before looking back at her darkened pale tan with confusion only to cause her to cry harder into the male next to her… a brother maybe?

"Peter you said she would be alright" a small woman with golden hair exclaimed to the man next to her who just stared at me with an odd expression. I cocked my head to the side and stared right back, something about this man reminded me of someone but I couldn't remember.

"She is alright, I didn't know she would lose her memory loss…" he whispered his voice was rough like crumbling rocks.

"But you know something else Peter" the scarred male rumbled angrily.

"Yes, you two would have many hardships before you find peace… There is a war coming I knew that for sure… then something else that's stirring I don't know what though." He uttered to the male who growled at him.

"Sugar you must be thirsty?" the woman asked me and I looked at her confused.

"Thirsty? Why do I need water?" I asked confused, her eyes widened, shooting the male a look.

"No sweetheart you need blood, you're a vampire now" I felt my eyes widened before I burst out laughing, vampire? Really they don't exist does she really expect me to believe her?

"You can't be serious can you? Vampires don't exist; next you're going to tell me werewolves exist too?" I laughed out and instantly stopped as their eyes looked at anywhere but me.

"Seriously guys this isn't funny…" I hissed out angrily, my eyes widened and my hand flew to my mouth in shock.

"Let's show her then, Paul and Leah go show her" a man rumbled out before dashing outside, I followed after the others to the back yard. I covered my eyes as they started to strip, but before I could their forms blurred and I tried to rush forward if not from the hold by the unknown male and the one named Peter.

Suddenly two huge silver wolves one slightly lighter and smaller now stood in front of me, I couldn't help but scream in terror my hand flinging out sending hem backwards with a gush of wind, I looked at it in shock as a naked Leah and Paul walked back looking horrified.

"What the heck was that" I asked out afraid slowly and gently touching my palm with my right pointer finger.

"That's your power momma" the male from before told me as he held the girl who called me momma in his arms… I frowned confused at the boy, power? Why is he and the girl calling me momma?

"Why do you call me that and who are you two and what power?" I asked well more like demanded.

"Because you are our mother, you adopted us… My name is Ben this is my mate Tia, and as for your power, you are an Elemental like me…See" he told me and finishing off by demonstrating by creating ball of water in his hands.

_"What are you doing?" he asked curious as he felt the small amount of wind shift and swirl around in his palm._

_"Now make the wind get hotter focus on fusing the fire with the air" I told him and he narrowed his eyes slightly in concentration. I couldn't help but smile in pride as I felt the air get warmer, his eyes widened as he saw the condensation start to form and twist into a little sphere in the palm of his hand. When the ball of water was complete and I removed my hand he was grinning with joy._

_"Did you see that? I did it! I DID IT! I MADE WATER!" he yelled out in glee…_

The memory hit me fast that it disoriented me, was that me? I was teaching the boy in front of me to create water out of thin air, the same water he made in his hands not seconds ago. Everyone looked at me concerned as I looked at my hands in shock; I walked over to Ben and turned his hands so they were the same in my memory, I placed mine the same way.

"What are you doing?" he asked with shiny eyes as he felt the wind shift and swirl around his palms like that in my memory, I could feel all eyes on us.

"Now make the wind get hotter, focus on fusing the fire with air" I told him softly yet hesitantly, his eyes met mine again as I felt the air get warmer and condensation start to form and twist into a little sphere before growing and growing.

"You remember?" he asks me softly and hopefully… I just shook my head sadly pulling my hands away causing the ball to collapse into a puddle on the ground.

"No, when I saw what you did I got this memory I think of me? I was showing you how to do that." I told him and he nodded sadly before pulling Tia in his arms.

"We need to call Pititchu, she might know what to do" someone muttered causing my head to whip around to the voice. He was tall like the others but younger maybe a few years younger.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Jake?" someone who was a lot younger than him asked.

"Yes Seth, just go get her" he ordered, the boy Seth ran off up a path that seemed familiar.

I was so confused, I had a feeling that I knew these people but I just couldn't remember a thing.

"I'm Jasper" the scarred male who I now know as Jasper stated "I'm your mate" he finished sadly.

"I'm Leah the boy who left is Seth, we're your brother and sister" she told me her eyes shimmering with sadness.

"I'm Charlotte" the blonde from before spoke.

"I'm Brady and this is Collin" the youngest boys of them all spoke.

"I'm Jared" The first wolf male who spoke in the room said.

"Jake, your best friend" the one who ordered Seth said as he looked to the ground. "That's Sam, Embry and Quil" he said gesturing to the leader and the other two next to him.

"Ayqsochid Mimiteh" (How are you New Moon?) an old voice spoke and I jumped facing the old woman who I remembered very well, I raced up to her sobbing.

"Wàshíłli ťikłóˀwa!"(I'm going crazy!), "I don't know who these people are, I don't know" I sobbed out causing her to pull me close and whisper nothings in my ear.

"It'll all work out Mimiteh; trust these people as they are your family. They will guide you to reach your destiny." She uttered in her wise voice, her hand waving and once again the scene changed around me. I stood there in the snow dressed in deer skin and rabbit fur, it was a hunting dress… No a wedding dress? I stood in the snow surrounded by those who surround me before; next to me was Jasper who was dressed in deer skin pants staring at me lovingly.

Then suddenly the scene changed and I was alone on the hill top, the forest was on fire and the town burned, the people now fighting for their lives as I just stood there unable to help. I looked at moon with anguish.

"What is this?" I asked painfully to the old woman.

"This is what will happen if you do not let those who love you in my Mimiteh… You will suffer a great deal if you do not, though if you did you will be rewarded with great joy… Hurry Mimiteh, there isn't much time left" she whispered and suddenly I was back in the yard with the strangers who I seemly knew looking at me worriedly. It didn't surprise me that I was standing alone where I ran to Moon.

"Bella what did you see?" Jasper asked me concerned, I knew I had to tell him but I couldn't trust him, not yet.

"My name isn't Bella, its Mimiteh." I told him firmly, that is my name not this Bella they call me.

"Oh no, I know what's happened" Jake muttered from his spot, all eyes went to him instantly.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"Mimiteh was Bella's spirit wolf's name, when we transform into a wolf we need to meditate with Pititchu to discover our wolf. Bella had to do this to calm her beast when Lucas and Charlie died, as she likes to call it and that's where Mimiteh came from. I assume because of the trauma of what happened she receded into her spirit mindset to escape the pain she no longer remembers us or who she is… She will only know Moon as she called her as Mimiteh thinks of her as a pack mother and alpha, someone who cares, loves and helps heal her." Jake explained the men who looked like him all shot him weird looks.

"How do we get Bella back?" Charlotte asked causing Jake to look down and rub his neck.

"Well that's the thing, I don't really know… there is no story of this in our history that has foretold this or has happened. I guess we try to get her remember the little things like what Ben did with the water. If we can find something significant enough to make her remember then she will hopefully know enough to trust us until we can fully try and help her remember." He explained the best he could, the others nodded in recognition.

"Maybe I should ring Carlisle; he might know how to fix this?" Jasper asked hesitantly like he didn't really want to. The name caused me to hiss angrily but I had no clue as to why I disliked this man called Carlisle, something deep down made me know something that happened a long time ago. This Carlisle was a bad man a very bad man who hid behind something but I couldn't quite grasp the memory in the recess of my mind.

"Well that answers your question Major" Peter muttered looking away.

"So who will help me recover my memory first?" I asked and it was Paul who volunteered first shocking everyone.

"Well this is going to be interesting" someone muttered sarcastically causing me to roll my eyes automatically. I wonder what Paul has to remind me how to remember him.

* * *

**A/N: Well what do you think? Also search for WhiteWolfLegend or click the Homepage link on my profile to go to my like page on facebook. I'm currently holding a competition for a roll in my next story :)**

**Please Review**

**Ellie **


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Another chapter is up! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**Dedicated to: Aunt Bell, WiddleWombat, Mama4dukes and Courtney... **

**The Best reader/Motivator/Beta to WiddleWombat, A couple of Great writers and My most enthusiastic reader :)**

* * *

_Previously,_

"_Maybe I should ring Carlisle; he might know how to fix this?" Jasper asked hesitantly like he didn't really want to. The name caused me to hiss angrily but I had no clue as to why I disliked this man called Carlisle, something deep down made me know something that happened a long time ago. This Carlisle was a bad man a very bad man who hid behind something but I couldn't quite grasp the memory in the recess of my mind. _

"_Well that answers your question Major" Peter muttered looking away. _

"_So who will help me recover my memory first?" I asked and it was Paul who volunteered first shocking everyone. _

"_Well this is going to be interesting" someone muttered sarcastically causing me to roll my eyes automatically. I wonder what Paul has to remind me how to remember him._

* * *

**Bella POV**

The boys were unhappy at something maybe because Paul did something but really he seemed so calm and peaceful, somewhere yelling out what he ever did to spend time with me because in their eyes we never spent time together. But for some reason deep down I knew, I knew him more so than the others, his eyes looked so familiar; A mixture of light and dark brown.

_I was looking down on myself, not just myself though it was my earth bound self. I was not alone; next to me was a man who sat across from me in the same position as I was. Moon was humming softly to the beat of the drum that seemed to echo around me. _

"_Mimiteh my sister" I turned my eyes to see a silver wolf with light and dark brown eyes staring at me. _

"_Shilah" I whisper, my brother, my spirit brother from long ago._

I came out of the memory looking right into the eyes of my brother, how I could ever forget him I would never know.

"Shilah" I whispered to him causing his eyes to brighten lightly, though I knew this man held in my spirit brother he was still unknown to me, but there was a feeling I had seen his face so much in my life that it wounded me to see his sadness that he now still held in his eyes.

"Hello Mimiteh my Sister" he stated his voice slightly harsher in tone then Paul's smoother tone, like a wolf would be.

"SHE'S YOUR SISTER?" The native men and woman screamed the others the pale people. Vampires like me? They looked surprised but not shocked; cocking my head to the side I couldn't understand their surprise, their shocked outbursts of confusion.

"He's my spirit brother, we were a pack long long ago before your ancestors and have found each other in passing life, and we were, are twins with different colours… Moon our guide helped me find him again…" I told them all my eyes never leaving Shilah's.

"But you and Paul hated each other" one of the pack members said. Paul sighed looking at me and then the rest, his eyes stopping on Jasper.

"Is it okay with you if I take her to our spot for the night to help her remember? I will explain everything when we get back" he said softly his eyes cast downwards in respect.

"That's okay with me Paul, if you are her spirit wolf and her twin then I trust you, take care of her… She's my life" he whispered brokenly at the end and everything in me screamed to make the pain go away. Shaking my head I turned back to my brother and took his hand, looking around amazed at the beauty of the nature that surrounded us.

"Where are we going?" I ask my brother with curiosity.

"To our spot" he whispers before suddenly turning at the bottom of the cliffs and to a small hidden cave, I fell to my hands and knees barely fitting in the crawl space and I marvelled at how he could do it with his size so easily.

"_Bell, Bell come see this it's so amazing" a little boy of 6 yelled while pulling me from my dad who smiled at our antics. _

"_Where are we going Pawl?" I asked slightly tripping over, I gasped when he showed me a small crawl space that was big for our sizes and I started crawling in after him, not afraid. When I got inside I gasped at the prettiness of it all, there were shiny rocks lining the walls and a little pool that connected to the ocean somehow with moss and all sorts of roots coming through, it was amazing. _

"_It's our place now Bell, Just our little secret" he told me giggling and I nodded laughing, clinging to my one of my best friends. My secret friend. _

I came out of another memory into the same place, it was still just as beautiful even more so with my new sight. I marvelled the natural beauty that you rarely find anymore.

"It's our place" I whispered, turning my head to see Paul staring at me sadly.

"Do you remember how we became friends?" he asked softly sitting down on a rock that looked like a bench, I shook my head causing him to breath in sharply and exhale loudly.

"You found me on the beach one day, we were six" he told me softly, his eyes looking directly at me, willing me to remember, no begging me to remember. I closed my eyes and remembered his eyes, the feeling of recognition.

_I was walking along the beach collecting shells to keep with me when I went back to mommy; daddy was sitting further up with his friends Billy and Harry laughing with their daughters. But I didn't want to play tag with Becca, Rach and Lee, I was too clumsy. _

_I looked around when I heard crying and dropped my rocks and shells before running to the boy, he was so sad. _

"_Hello?" I asked softly causing the boys head to snap up in shock and fear, his eye was a weird colour and he had blood all over his face. _

"_I'm Bella" I said before walking closer._

"_Paul" he said so quietly, the boy was hurt I knew that. Daddy taught me to look out for bad signs that might mean someone was in trouble. _

"_What happened to your face, it's all weird an' bloody" I asked softly causing the boy to look away and cry harder. _

"_Daddy hit me an' mommy, I ran away like mommy said to" he cried out, without thinking I pulled him up and into my arms in a hug. _

"_My daddy's a police man he can help you an' your mommy" I told him with certainty causing him to smile and get all excited. _

"_REALLY?" he yelled happily and I nodded. _

"_Come with me" I said pulling him along the beach to where daddy was._

"_DADDY!" I screamed causing him to quickly run over me in panic, the others following. I saw panic fly across their eyes and a knowing look in the other two as they saw Paul hiding behind me. _

"_Paul daddy hit him an' his mommy, do something daddy pwease" I said starting to cry fro my new friend Paul. _

"_Where do you live Paul?" daddy asked softly. _

"_Over there" he said pointing to a house that was hiding behind some trees, there wasn't much people living around them. _

"_Did you know about this Billy, Harry?" my dad asked angrily. _

"_We had a feeling Charlie but we couldn't get proof, he has never hit Paul to our knowledge till now" Billy said softly holding his daughters to him tightly. _

Quickly the scene changed and I was watching Charlie arrest Paul's dad and the ambulance come to take his mom away. Charlie went with them leaving me and Paul with Harry and Sue for a little while, when he came back he told me Paul was staying with us until his mommy could get better again…

"_No matter what Paul we're best friends now" I told him softly as I curled up next to him. _

"_I've never had a best friend before" he whispers yawning and drifting to a sleep. _

Years flashed of us playing on the beach in our cove, if I wasn't with Paul I was with another boy younger to me. When we were 12 Paul's momma died, she had taken her life and Paul had disappeared. Dad flew me up from where I was with mom two weeks before school finished to help find him, I knew where he was but I couldn't tell anyone.

_It was raining and I was running the fastest I could go amazingly never tripping once, I ran towards our place in the cliffs. The wind blew furiously and the waves crashed against the rock face angrily flying into the air adding to the rain that was now pouring down. I was cold but that didn't matter and when I saw the little hole in the wall behind the shrubs I dived never once stopping till I was inside. I burst into tears as I saw my bestfriend sobbing and screaming his heart out._

"_Paul?" I choked out between my cries causing him to look at me, his eyes so broken, so lost, so angry. Though when he saw me relief was there and he was in my arms sobbing his heart out. _

"_She promised she would never leave me bell" he sobbed into my shoulder. _

"_She promised, she swore to me that she would stop drinking and be happy again… she told me I was her number one man she could always trust and that she would never leave me" he sobbed again falling to his knees bringing me with him. I pulled him close and let him curl into me as he sobbed, I never said a word but run my fingers through his hair. _

"_I saw it bell, she, she looked at me… she looked at me and told me she loved me with her whole heart and no one could replace that, she said I was always her number one man and that she would never leave me… I didn't understand… I couldn't stop her, she, she grabbed the rope bell oh god, and she hung herself in front of me. I couldn't help her, I was too short." He cried and I couldn't help but join in his sorrow along with my fury I felt towards his mom, why did she do that to him? How could she do that to him?_

"_I screamed bell, I screamed for anyone, I screamed for her to come back to me that she promised. I screamed for you but you weren't there. I needed you and you weren't there. YOU WEREN'T THERE" he screamed flinging out of my arms and screaming. _

"_I needed you, I needed to be told it was alright, I ran to find help but it was too late, I couldn't save her, I couldn't save mommy, she left me and it's my fault" he sobbed out again, I couldn't say anything, my throat closed from guilt at his confession. _

"_Promise you will never leave me Bell, you're all the family I have left" he sobbed out and with my blurry eyes I got up and stumbled over to him, flinging my arms around him. _

"_I promise I won't ever leave you Paul, my brother" I said holding him close. _

"I promise I won't ever leave you Paul, my brother" I whispered softly to him, my eyes flicking to his wide teary eyes at the words I had uttered to him long ago. I knew him now, Paul my brother, my best friend. I remember everything that involved him but no one else; I still can't remember my name, who I was, who my dad exactly was. But I knew him and I knew what he meant to me growing up.

"I remember you now, just you, and no one else. All the things we did and said to each other I remember every little detail… It's all so confusing Paul, I can't remember who I am, who my father really was… did I love him? Did he love me?" I asked my eyes stinging from the venom.

"He loved you so much Bell, all he could talk about how much he loved you and how proud he was. You loved him just as much, he was your hero in your eyes and no one could change that." He told me softly his eyes bringing with truth.

"What… What happened to him?" I choked out; I knew he had died as he wasn't there when I woke up.

"He, He died in a fire Bell… That's all you need to know for now" he whispered to me, I nodded understanding what he meant, I was too upset for the details and I would and could accept that.

"Let's head back, your mate and children will be worried about you" he told me crawling out of our cave.

"So what they said was true?" I asked timidly, I knew they were telling me the truth I could smell it on him but I was still uneasy, I didn't know them and here they were telling me that I was their mother and mate.

"Yes Bell, Jasper is your mate, he loves you unconditionally… Ben and Tia are your adoptive children, you love them too" he said honestly and I nodded, winding my hand back into his the way we use to… Little fingers wrapped around one another.

We walked back to the house in silence and the others hadn't really moved but I could tell the wolf pack had fed, slept and moved back to their spots outside. I looked over to Jasper and my children before looking back at Paul; he gave me a soft smile and a nod telling me to go talk to them.

"I have this pull to you, I know you are my mate my brother has told me so... But I need to know you first before I can trust you fully, can we start as friends?" I asked thought my heart was burning with pain, it wanted to fall in his arms and kiss him silly before ravishing him senseless. But my brain wanted to take things slow so it could sort all this shit out.

"I can do that, for you my love I will wait" he whispered before kissing my forehead sending sparks throughout my body.

"So can you two explain what happened?" Quil I think blurted out causing everyone to laugh.

"Well you see… Bella and I have been friends since we were 6" he told everyone causing gasps to fill the small yard. "She found me after my dad beat me and sent my mom to hospital, so I stayed with the Swans for the summer. We became best friends and I told her everything and vice versa, she was always there for me even in my darkest time" he said breathing in a sharp breath, I knew when that was, and it was when his mom died. I felt a wave of calm and serenity fill the air and Paul shot my mate a thankful look.

"Remember when my mom died Jared?" he asked the man next to him who nodded.

"We were looking for you for two days, and then Charlie was gone for a day only to come back with a tiny furious Bella. I was confused as to why she was here and what she could do, but a few hours later there she was with you in her small arms soaking wet, I never understood too this day how she found you" he said frowning deeply in memory, Paul and I shared a knowing look and a small smile, our secret place.

"But that doesn't answer our question as to why you always hated each other" Jake said confused, Paul and I shared another look, this was our secret.

"We acted, I found out Paul was a wolf. I saw him phase back when I came for a surprise visit when I came back to forks, I left it till I found out about someone; vampires… That's when we made the secret, we would hate each other to hide the fact we were friends." I said telling the shocked group.

"I could hide the fact we were friends as all I had to think about was my conquests and then Rach, who knew we were friends from the go as she was only a year older and the smarter of the twins. I hated leeches then so it wasn't hard to hate the fact she was with them, but I was never mad at her, how could I be mad at the girl who had saved me from death and so much more?" Paul asked his hands in his hair, tugging on it roughly.

I looked around, everyone but the vampires were shocked and I couldn't blame them. After all who wouldn't be when you find out the fact that our hatred towards each other was a façade and have been best friends since toddlerhood?

* * *

**A/N: so this chapter is longer what do you all think? Don't forget to look for my page on Facebook, just search my author name. **

**Please Review**

**Ellie **


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Another chapter is up! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own. **

**Dedicated to the wonderful people who inspire me: Aunt Bell, Mama4Dukes and Widdle Wombat.**

* * *

_Previously,_

"_We acted, I found out Paul was a wolf. I saw him phase back when I came for a surprise visit when I came back to forks, I left it till I found out about someone; vampires… That's when we made the secret, we would hate each other to hide the fact we were friends." I said telling the shocked group._

"_I could hide the fact we were friends as all I had to think about was my conquests and then Rach, who knew we were friends from the go as she was only a year older and the smarter of the twins. I hated leeches then so it wasn't hard to hate the fact she was with them, but I was never mad at her, how could I be mad at the girl who had saved me from death and so much more?" Paul asked his hands in his hair, tugging on it roughly. _

_I looked around, everyone but the vampires were shocked and I couldn't blame them. After all who wouldn't be when you find out the fact that our hatred towards each other was a façade and have been best friends since toddlerhood?_

* * *

**Bella POV**

I didn't know what to do; everyone was around me looking frustrated except Paul, Jasper, Pete and Char along with Ben and Tia. Why you ask? Because I was/am trying to master my shields, yes shields. I had learnt the day after my talk with Paul I could control the elements but so far I only had limited progress. Ben had sat with me the day after watching Avatar the last Airbender cartoon series and we had a blast, though it gave so many ideas on what we could do an master the other elements. A couple of day's later water and earth came along then fire and metal.

Though in-between the days of practising my powers I spent a day with someone trying to remember. With Emily I spent cooking bringing back happy memories of cooking and laughing with the others, though I still don't know her at all.

Sam I spent doing Tai chi this brought back horrible memories, I could remember the times I spent crying or just so depressed, though I could never remember why.

Leah didn't bother trying to get me to remember her but she did try a lot to remind me of Zach, her cousin. I cried out in agony as the memory hit me full force, I vaguely heard my mate scream my name before everyone fell with my pain.

_Fires burned creating purple flumes of the vampires that the pack had just destroyed, but that wasn't what I was paying attention to; no I was running in the direction Victoria took Zach, my beloved Zach. _

_I felt the tree branches scratch my cheeks and arms as I ran but god was on my side today as I didn't trip once, maybe she will keep him alive just to get me. I will gladly trade my life for Zach's._

_I jumped over a log and the scream died in my throat as I took in the scene around me. Blood, flesh, skin and god knows what else was covering the trees, the ground and everything else. I carefully got closer to the mangled feature in the middle and fell to my knees, I couldn't believe what I was staring at, there in front of me was a mass of a broken and twisted torso that was my Zach, I knew because I could see his tattoo. _

_A strangled cry filled the silence before everything burst ablaze as I pulled what was left of my beloved into my arms, the blaze burned closer and closer as the will to die came forth, the flames danced and tormented me with their beauty and destruction. _

"_Zach! Bella!" Leah's voice screamed before it was followed by a howl so painful. It matched the screams that accompanied it, though now thinking I realised it was I who was screaming, feeding the flames._

Screams filled the field and once again I realised it was I who was screaming with the sheer force of the memories of Zach. I was hunched over my knees, my hands gripping the back of my head almost painfully as if they were trying to claw out the memory. I threw my head back my arms flinging out as I screamed to the sky, clouds of black rolled in letting the rain drop heavily as if Mother Nature was weeping along with me.

The sky cracked as icy wind blew with sheer force, I knew I was doing this but I was too lost to care, I had lost someone I loved so horribly because it was my fault. No, it was someone else's fault, a nagging feeling tells me I knew who but I just couldn't reach it within the depths of my mind.

"BELLA!" my name fell from my mates lips in a horrified scream as I let the sheer force of my gift go, fire, air, water, earth, wood and metal swirled around me viciously whipping my hair as it got closer but never once cutting my skin like it should. I felt myself stand and then my feet leave the ground as I continued to scream to the heavens, I was letting my anger and agony out while I embraced my power. I understood now, how my power worked.

It was such a beautiful sight as the world swirled with pulses of energy all connecting to the earth, which was the heart of it all. Each colour, pulse and vibration told me a story, they told me secrets of what was, is and shall be all I had to do was listen and feel with my soul, I had to let it course through me naturally and embrace it as I was, then and only then could I wield the force that is mother nature and all within it.

_You __are __our __daughter, __our __warrior, __our __love__… __let __go __daughter, __let __go __of __all __the __pain __and __anger, __release __it __all __and __feel __your __power, __our __gift __to __you__… _the voice was so soft and loving like a mothers calm soothing voice, I sigh as I felt my body relax letting the earth ground me as all the pain seeped into it, I felt free and I felt powerful.

Everything was calm and gasps filled the silence, with my eyes closed I used my power to feel and see. My wolf family all stood to one side, they pulsed a blood orange colour while my human family pulsed a red and lastly my vampiric family varied between colours but where their heart lay still was a deep red. My mate stood a few feet in front of me like a rainbow showing his connection to emotions and to me, such beauty.

"So beautiful, so pure, my mate" I whisper letting the wind carry my voice, I once again heard gasps but they sounded so much like an echo, I was not in the living world, my body was but my mind and soul are in the spirit world.

Lifting my arm I willed the earth to move upwards and create pillars and a ring on the top to connect each one, my other arm went forward my hand doing a twirling motion as the wind and water merged, cutting through the pillars creating beautiful designs. Bringing my hands back in to my chest I faced my palms down before bringing them up widening my fingers as I did to create metal chairs so beautiful between each pillar but one and wrapping vines around them. Before finally creating a bowl that rose up two feet that was a blend of all the elements entwined together, leaving a flame that eternally flickered representing Zach and Charlie.

Once done I blinked and everything was once as it was and my family stood around looking concerned and bewildered, I blinked again before looking at the masterpiece I had created, it was beautiful.

"Bella?" my eyes flickered to my worried mate as his concern hit me.

"Yes Jasper?" I ask softly while closing the gap between us.

"What happened?" he asks softly while pulling me in his arms softly and pressing his head against mine.

"I remember Zach and finding him, it triggered my power, I understand it now, and it was so beautiful. All of you were so beautiful I wish you could have seen it, this is a memorial for Zach and Charlie" I whisper willing him to understand what I had just done, I had released my pain and suffering to embrace what is us and our future.

"I love you Bella, I understand" relief filled me and I couldn't help but hug him tightly.

"Holy shit" my head whipped around with a snap as an unfamiliar voice filled the air, I crouched low in front of my mate, with each growl the ground vibrated as it waited for me to will it to move and attack the two unknown vampires that stood just behind the tree line away from the others. The male walked forward smiling in pure shock, stopping only as I snarled violently at him.

_Protect family, kill threat, protect family… _

"Bella? Don't you remember?" the male whispers, confused I let my head cock to the side to indicate I do not know who he is and stay in my crouch.

"Bells, it's me Emmett" he whispers once again but this time more brokenly. I look to my mate whose hand rubs my back soothingly as he looked at the two new vampires.

"She doesn't remember Emmett; she doesn't remember any of us bar Paul." And with that the behemoth of a man falls to his knees, his face twisted in grief.

* * *

**A/N: :O Hahaha I just had to leave it there… Btw sorry for the long span for an update and the shortness of the chapter, I've been really sick and still am. I just wanted to give you all a chapter. **

**Please Review**

**Ellie **


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Another chapter is up! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own. **

**Dedicated to the wonderful people who inspire me thus far: Aunt Bell, Mama4Dukes and Widdle Wombat.**

* * *

_Previously,_

"_Holy shit" my head whipped around with a snap as an unfamiliar voice filled the air, I crouched low in front of my mate, with each growl the ground vibrated as it waited for me to will it to move and attack the two unknown vampires that stood just behind the tree line away from the others. The male walked forward smiling in pure shock, stopping only as I snarled violently at him. _

_Protect family, kill threat, protect family… _

"_Bella? Don't you remember?" the male whispers, confused I let my head cock to the side to indicate I do not know who he is and stay in my crouch. _

"_Bells, it's me Emmett" he whispers once again but this time more brokenly. I look to my mate whose hand rubs my back soothingly as he looked at the two new vampires. _

"_She doesn't remember Emmett; she doesn't remember any of us bar Paul." And with that the behemoth of a man falls to his knees, his face twisted in grief._

* * *

**Jasper POV **

My chest ached with longing as I looked upon my mate who was currently sparring with Charlotte, it hurts that the only person she could remember fully was Paul. Though I knew that I was at fault for her losing her memory and I think Sam is in the same boat. He wished he never lost his composure and attacked and I wish I had never lost control over my beast, I should have known better with all I had learned, even though she saw me, she saw my beast first and instinctively attack to protect. Ben and Tia weren't handling losing their mother and being within arm's reach of her.

"It's okay Tia she'll remember soon" I heard my son utter softly to his mate as she watched Bella with sad eyes. Their eyes snapped to me as I blanketed them with hope and love.

"I know it's been a rough few weeks with the war coming and your mother not being able to remember but don't give up hope" I tell them softly while bringing them into my arms.

"Major, something bad is about to go down" I heard Pete yell just as I was slammed with so much fucking agony that I trembled and curled in on myself. A scream so horrifying cut through the air and I screamed along with my mate as once again her emotions cut through me.

"BELLA!" I screamed out while turning my head to look at her hunched over eyes wide and black. I screamed again unleashing my gift, unable to hold in her agony once more. Everyone cried out and fell to the ground as they clutched their chests; I tried to reel in the agony as I heard the hearts beat so close to that of a heart attack.

"Oh god, she held this in for so long" Peter choked out as he crawled to his wife and pull her away, we all looked to him.

"She's remembering Zach, this is her pain" he sobbed out causing the others to gasp in horror.

"Oh god, we didn't know" Leah cried over my mates screams. We watched in horror as my mate clawed at her head before flinging her head back her arms flinging out sending the earth and everyone with her to the tree edge. The sky darkened with black clouds that clapped with thunder and lightning, the icy wind cut us as the rain poured down, I watched amazed at my mates' power.

"BELLA!" I screamed again as I crawled my way over to her or as close to her as I could, I dared not to try and go through the small tornado of elements as I knew the gleaming parts of metal would surely slice me. My hand shot out as she lifted off the ground and towards the sky above only to quickly pull it back as a chunk of metal slashed the top of my hand open. I felt the pain and agony recede to a dull ache as understanding, awe, content and pure power radiated through her.

Gasps filled the silence as her feet touched the ground, her eyes glowing a beautiful powder blue and her skin a soft white, she looked beautiful. I felt peace and serenity fill me before awe and love fill me as she looked at me with closed eyes, I was curious as to what she was seeing.

"So beautiful, so pure, my mate" her whisper was carried by the breeze causing us all once again to gasp. It was as soft and soothing like the sweetest of memories as a child. We watched in awe as her right arm lifted creating earth pillars each connected at the top, her left hand shot forward while doing a twirling motion as wind and water danced differently around each pillar cutting and soothing the mystic designs. Next were chairs made of metal and vines, each different than the other, two were bigger than the rest like thrones and I knew then that this was a memorial to her lost love and her father. The centrepiece in the middle was a bowl mixed with all elements that raised two feet now held a fire that burned with beautiful shades of blue, red, orange and purple.

Then everything was normal once again as she blinked, her eyes a deep red. She blinked again her eyes wide with wonder and joy as she took in her work.

"Bella?" I ask, my concern getting the best of me.

"Yes Jasper?" she asks so soft while closing the small gap between us, I relaxed a fraction as I felt her love fill me. Pulling her into my arms softly while I pressed my forehead to hers I couldn't help but ask what happened.

"I remember Zach and finding him, it triggered my power, I understand it now, it was so beautiful. All of you were so beautiful I wish you could have seen it, this is a memorial for Zach and Charlie" she whispers with such desperation and I knew what she was doing, she wanted me to understand what it meant to her and what she had done, any other I would have been slightly hurt but I knew she had let go her pain that she held within herself, she let go of her lost love and the death of Charlie for me, no, for us.

"I love you Bella, I understand" Relief and love poured off her as soon as I uttered those words before she pulled me close. .

"Holy shit" Emmett's voice filled the silence sending my memory loss mate into a protective rage, my eyes widened as I shook my head, my hand instantly rubbing my mates spine soothing her. She was poised to attack and from the rumbles of the ground so was it. Rosalie was filled with so much rage as she took in Bella, she was pissed that she was changed and didn't get the chance to have all the human possibilities that she never got, and I would deal with her later. Emmett on the other hand was feeling so much joy, confusion and shock at seeing his little sister.

"Bella? Don't you remember?" he asks stepping forward a little stopping in shock and hurt as she roared at him, the others where close behind us, the wolves were shaking violently. Yes they forgave me but they view them as the Cullen's and the Cullen's had hurt here so there for a threat.

"Bells, it's me Emmett" he whispers once again but this time more brokenly. I saw my mate look at me as I stared at the two people I had once considered family.

"She doesn't remember Emmett; she doesn't remember any of us bar Paul." I stated causing him to gasp and fall to his knees in agony, he hated himself and for that I was confused.

"What happened?" he chokes out to me his eyes never leaving the ground, Rosalie stalks forward causing my mate to roar once again in warning.

"She hurt Peter and I, though it was our fault we should have known better to race towards her so angry and her gift activated without her control, we black out and she disappeared, the pack didn't find her for hours, the storm hid her tracks well and by the time they found her she was blue, shaking violently and almost dead. So we did the only thing we could, change her, I was not going to let my mate die" I hissed the last part towards Rosalie who was scolding me.

"How did the pathetic human hurt you then?" she snarled out causing everyone to roar and my mate to release her gift of earth upon her sending her flying a few miles. Emmett looked at Bella with shock and glee, though I could still barely feel them under the pain.

"What the fuck?" he asks out in his normal voice.

"My mates an elemental one of the last of her kind even though ben here" I said pulling ben here into my side who was glaring at Emmett "is an elemental himself, though he can only control earth, air, water and fire… Bella can control all things nature as she just discovered." I stated plainly and proudly.

"What are you doing here Emmett?" Peter asks venomously, I knew deep down Em and Rose were not part of the others fucking vindictive plan but they had not tried to contact me since I left.

"Peter? Charlotte and Garrett are here too?" he asks looking around us to see the others only to cause my mate to growl out.

"My mate asked you a question, best you answer it or you'll end up like Blondie" she snarled, her head jerking to Rosalie who still had fractures across her face and body from what I could see with the rips in her clothes. Emmett shot up and pulled his mate in his arms checking her over while holding down a growl.

"We've been looking for you Jasper" he choked out angrily.

"WHY? You never cared for me when I was gone!" I roared out in fucking agitation. My mate purred to relax me though still remained in her crouch.

"Alice went fucking nuts after you left man! She had a vision and was so full of glee until a few months ago when she fucking snapped, she said you disappeared and her plans were going to be ruined! She snapped man and when Carlisle and Edward found out they roared at her for being fucking useless and left. We packed up and have been looking for you since" Emmett told me honestly, everyone snarled at the mention of Alice, I saw Sam nod to Quil who instantly phased and took off towards home, to Claire.

"Esme?" I ask seeming as he had left her out of the story.

"Esme is complicated, there are days where she seems to know what is going on and then the next she is back to normal" Rose rasped out causing my brows to raise, obviously she had landed hard on something.

"They are not to be trusted!" Paul seethed from next to me, his hands violently trembling.

"Alice cause one of our imprinted pain by killing her mother! SHE IS ONLY A CHILD!" Sam snarled for the first time losing his composure. Rosalie gasped horrified before burrowing her head into Emmett's chest.

"She is also the one behind James and Victoria, killing James was not part of the plan and Victoria is her lackey… Victoria killed Bella's fiancée a few years ago" snarled Leah causing Rose to sob louder, she is now realising what the effects of her mistakes are causing her. After all Rose helped defend Edward to get everyone to leave Bella to a normal human life.

"There's more, there's an army coming for us, for Bella. It's all Alice's doing we think, the vampire who was caught gave us as such when he stated '_Because __the __mistress __SAW __and __informed __us__' _we need to train and obviously my mate doesn't trust you and the wolves especially don't so I am going to leave Peter and Charlotte along with the Twins to be your guard to keep an eye on you." I stated to them seriously, they nodded hurt radiating off them but they understood. The wolves were pleased by this as well and I knew I did the right thing; Em and Rose need to earn trust again with my mate and the pack.

"Jasper?" I looked at my mate as her voice reached my ears.

"Yes darlin'?" I knew my drawl soothed and she loves the term.

"Let's go hunting Jay, I can sense some bear up a head" she told me softly so only I and Paul could hear. I smiled softly while holding my hand out for her to take, if my mate wanted to hunt then hunt we shall.

* * *

**A/N: :) well two chapters in a day! Don't forget to add www. facebook. com/pages/WhiteWolfLegend/304862346197005 for updates and photos of all my stories! Also there is a competition running to be part of my next story!**

**Please Review**

**Ellie **


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Another chapter is up! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own. **

**This chapter is dedicated to Widdle Wombat for being such an amazing person and helping me out with this chapter ;) so now that I have added a little twist in the past few chapters the story will continue for a few more chapters then previously intended. A gift for you Mon :)**

* * *

_Previously,_

"_There's more, there's an army coming for us, for Bella. It's all Alice's doing we think, the vampire who was caught gave us as such when he stated 'Because the mistress SAW and informed us' we need to train and obviously my mate doesn't trust you and the wolves especially don't so I am going to leave Peter and Charlotte along with the Twins to be your guard to keep an eye on you." I stated to them seriously, they nodded hurt radiating off them but they understood. The wolves were pleased by this as well and I knew I did the right thing; Em and Rose need to earn trust again with my mate and the pack. _

"_Jasper?" I looked at my mate as her voice reached my ears. _

"_Yes darlin'?" I knew my drawl soothed and she loves the term. _

"_Let's go hunting Jay, I can sense some bear up a head" she told me softly so only I and Paul could hear. I smiled softly while holding my hand out for her to take, if my mate wanted to hunt then hunt we shall._

* * *

**Bella POV**

The two new vampires had me on edge, I knew deep down I knew who they were but like everything else my mind couldn't grasp it. So I did the only thing after my mate had explained what was happening I asked if we could go hunting, I didn't feel thirsty but I knew I should feed as apparently I am unlike other newborns of my kind.

I was confused and slightly enraged at what I had re learned, the woman who had killed Zach was under the control of someone else, someone who could see visions. A flash of a gold eyed pixie girl in blue danced across my eyes. Was it her, the pixie looking girl who looked so innocent? Yes my mind tells me, yes it was.

So here I am running north towards the cave where a couple of bears lay sick and dying, as I got closer I saw that they had attacked each other, over what I wouldn't know but food is food. I pounced to the closest one, the biggest, snapping its neck and attaching my teeth to its jugular. I almost moan at the taste, so far bear is my favourite and much to the packs displeasure, wolf is my second.

My eyes shot to my mates as I could feel him watching, lust and love poured off him and a need began to grow within me.

I took care of how I moved as I finished with the bear, long, slow and sexy strides, pretending I was only interested in the meal, but I was anything but. I flicked my hair to the side, ensuring my neck was exposed, giving him a long smouldering through my lashes as I bit my bottom lip softly. My mate was at my side in an instant, the lust radiating from him was incredible but ever the southern gentleman, he only took my hand in his and squeezed it gently.

Could he not tell I needed more? Needed to feel his hands and lips on me? Memories or not, I know this is my mate, my true love, my only love. There is no need to hold back. I needed him, no wanted him, to feel him against me as we rocked together in a lovers embrace.

I tug him urgently away from the clearing, leaving the bear where it fell, and press him into the nearest sturdy tree trunk forcefully yet gently. His eyes widen as he takes in my emotions. Lust mostly, but more surprisingly, the desire to be made his. This is what I want most.

He reaches a hand up behind my neck and pulls my lips towards his. "Are you sure darlin'?" He murmurs as he kisses me gently, eyes of black swirling with desire.

"Yes. Jasper I have never been surer. I am yours. Please, make it so?" I told him, my voice hoarse and rough with desire.

I gasp in delight as he spins us around, deftly pinning me against the tree trunk. His lips are hot on mine and I moan suggestively as he tangles his hands in the buttons of my shirt. My hands tangled in his honey locks as his lips move to nip my neck.

Giving up with the buttons, he rips the shirt from me and I pant, my chest heaving with desire. He covers my exposed skin with hot kisses as I reach back and unhook my bra, letting it fall to our feet. The desire to be made his is strong and I can't wait for him to finish undressing that was agonizingly slow. I reach out and tear his clothes from him, until we are finally both naked against the tree trunk.

Still, he hesitates. I can tell, he doesn't want to hurt me, he's afraid my lack of memory will hold me back from him. This is not the case and I assure him by pushing him to the ground and straddling him. He responds eagerly, gripping my hips with wide desire filled eyes as I slide onto his length. It's like nothing I've ever felt before and I sob at the lost memories; perhaps I have never felt him before? Could it be so? Everything about _us_I will need to relearn. I wish I knew what he liked, I wish I could remember so I could please him the way he likes.

Fear fills me momentarily as I realise this, does he like it hard and rough or slow and steady?

"You are perfect, my Bella." He assures me as he runs his hands from my hips to my breasts as if he was memorising my skin while worshiping me. I relax in his embrace and shift myself over him, building friction, but still it doesn't feel right.

I am in control meaning he's not making me his, something I desire the most at this time. As if he reads my mind he pushes up, moving until he is on top of me. His weight is perfect, and I take the time to marvel at how the muscles in his chest and arms move so perfectly in our rhythm as he holds himself above me.

"Relax, my Bella." He kisses my eyelids softly and I give in to the sensations he is bringing me. Warmth begins in my toes and spreads upwards, leaving a pleasant burn as it goes. I moan delightedly as it spreads up, past my core, past my heart, through my throat and to the tip of my tongue. I snake a hand around my mates head curling my fingers once again in his honey locks and pull him close to me, covering his face and neck with kisses, never once missing a patch of soft skin. He moans appreciatively and continues to thrust gently, bringing us closer together, making me his.

My desire to be his becomes stronger and I kiss him hungrily, needing more. He increases his thrusting, pushing himself up on his arm and wrapping the other around me, lifting me for more friction growling with each moan I make. The new angle gives more pleasant sensation and the burning within me begins to tighten, the more I tighten, the harder Jasper pushes inside me and the closer I become to losing control.

His emotions wrap around me like a cocoon of heat, lust and love. The tightness becomes unbearable, making me unwind suddenly and violently. I shake hard and grip at the earth beneath me as I offer myself to him, screaming his name, causing him to swoop down and bite my neck causing me to orgasm again. I heard my mate roar with his release as I bite my mate to mark him as mine and the world around us shakes as love, lust and utter bliss swirls around us setting us off again.

He growls, low and feral as the scent of my desire surrounds us both. He pumps into me hard a few times coming down off his release before swooping down and once again biting me, but this time the soft tissue above my left breast. And as his venom reaches mine several things happen at once. We both orgasm with the sheer force of our emotions once again, the world rumbles, swirling around us and lastly as my hand trailed over a rough round scar I was hit with the very force of my memories.

I felt my mate fall on top of me in bliss as I watched every memory from childbirth till now hit me, every thought, every action, and every word. It finished as quickly as they came and I sob and my mate to purr. I sob for two reasons, I sob for my father and I sob for the now deep connection I felt with my mate. For once in my life I finally felt whole and complete.

"I love you Jay" I whisper softly as I run my hand through his hair softly and down his bare back to his hips and back up.

"I love you Isa, more than words can describe" he whispers trying to take his weight off me, I clutch him close not ready to feel his body and weight removed from mine.

"Stay" I half whimper out, sighing in content as I feel him lay back on me.

"That was amazing, I have never felt something so beautiful in my entire life" he whispers, pulling me his head back enough to look in my eyes.

"I'm so sorry" I choke out trying not to sob once again, he looks confused and afraid. I then realise my mistake, he thought I was sorry for what we had just shared. No it was for hurting him; my hand moved between us and presses the scar that will now forever be etched in the middle of his chest.

"No I'll never be sorry for what just happened, I meant I am sorry for hurting you and Peter…" I whisper out willing him to understand me, I felt shock pour through me both through the bond and his gift.

"What was that?" he whispers in disbelief, shaking his head as if he had heard wrong.

"I'm sorry for hurting you and Pete" I say again a little louder than our whisper. Suddenly I was up in the air with my mate shouting in glee as he spun us around; he stopped and pulled me in for a scorching kiss.

"YOU REMEMBER!" he yells happily pulling back while giving me a blinding smile.

"As soon as your venom reached my heart I remembered EVERYTHING!" I stressed the word everything to make him fully understand.

"Come we must go tell the others" he tells me excitedly and I couldn't help but chuckle and remain put, he turned, his brows furrowed with confusion.

"Are you forgetting something?" I tease while gesturing to the state of our undress, though I was amazed that I had somewhat was left of my jeans and my bra, Jasper's jeans were now were a weird 3 quarter tatter. He grinned sheepishly while pulling on his pants causing me to giggle at his boyish eagerness; I pulled on my jeans and my bra before taking his hand in mine.

The closer we got the more nervous I was, I didn't know how people would react and now that I could remember everything I didn't know how Char and Peter will be towards me, I felt calm, love and reassurance fill me as we came to a stop at the clearing we had left before, the others will still training but some stayed to keep watch and relax, I could feel their worry through my mate and the earth.

We emerged slowly from the tree line; I was slightly behind my mate my hand now on his back where the scar would be as I took in the shocked, confused eager faces of the others. Peter being the southern gentlemen like jasper removed his shirt and handed it to me with Jay's permission. I understood even though Jay was relaxed and Peter my brother, we had just mated and I was half naked, once the shirt was on my mate relaxed sending out a wave of gratitude to Pete.

Shame and self-hate filled me as I took in the mirroring scar on my brother's chest; my mate sent me some reassurance and love once again before telling Peter that he and I should talk. Pete took my hand and ran towards a different clearing then the one Jay and I just made love in.

"Bella?" Peter asked as I threw myself into his arms and sobbed.

"Oh Peter, I feel so horrible on what I have done, how could you ever forgive me?" I sobbed out my body shaking hard and I knew if my brother hadn't been holding me I would have fell to my knees.

"You remember?" he whispers softly while soothingly running his fingers through my hair, I nodded not trusting my voice causing him to sigh and pull back to look at me.

"I forgave you before it happened… did it hurt? Fuck yes and I understand what happened, Jasper shouldn't have run at you like that and I shouldn't have either, I forgive you Isa, no matter what you will always be my sister someone I will always love you." He tells me honestly and I couldn't help but sob once again, that's all I seem to be doing lately but I guess it's understandable.

"Now before you ask, Char doesn't hate you, she forgave you right away… Just try not to make a shish kebab out of me again" he told me jokingly causing me to crack a smile but I knew he was serious.

"Deal no Peter Shish Kebab…" I tease back, playfully giving him a shove.

"Now let's get back before your mate thinks I stole you" he laughed while heading back towards the others.

"Peter?" I ask gaining his attention.

"Yes Isa?"

"I love you too, now race you back!" I tell him while shoving him into a tree and sprinting off quickly laughing all the way.

* * *

**A/N: well three chapters in one night… Tell me what you think!**

**Please review**

**Ellie**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Another chapter is up! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own. **

**Dedications are still the same :)**

* * *

_Previously,_

"_Now before you ask, Char doesn't hate you, she forgave you right away… Just try not to make a shish kebab out of me again" he told me jokingly causing me to crack a smile but I knew he was serious. _

"_Deal no Peter Shish Kebab…" I tease back, playfully giving him a shove. _

"_Now let's get back before your mate thinks I stole you" he laughed while heading back towards the others. _

"_Peter?" I ask gaining his attention. _

"_Yes Isa?" _

"_I love you too" I tell him before sprinting off quickly laughing all the way._

* * *

**Bell POV**

I came to a sudden stop as I reached the field. I wanted to kick the ever loving shit out of Rosalie who was holding a petrified Tia with all her might, Ben was growling softly and everyone was tense as Rosalie mumbled sweet nothings to my Tia, my baby. I felt Peter grip my wrist gently and I knew he wasn't stopping me only warning me, Jasper's eyes flung to me and stepped back, I could understand why as I realised I had venom dripping down my chin from my rage. I could see thee pulses of the energy around me due to my gift.

"Let go of my daughter" I snarl, I saw a few whimper and I even think one of the wolves pissed themselves but that doesn't matter, no what matters was that my little girl was terrified and can't get out of Rosalie's death grip. Ben's hands were smiling with steam as he stared at the blonde bitch and I knew why no one had done anything.

It was obvious Ben didn't attack just encase of hurting Tia and no one wanted to move just encase it set him off and attacked them, Jasper was the only one close to my baby boy.

"NO you don't deserve to be a mother, look at you… you are scaring her!" she snarled back before turning to coo to Tia that she was alright and she wasn't going anywhere. I took a deep breath and took a step forward before dropping to my knee and slamming my hands to the ground. I watched as the ground rippled violently causing Rosalie to stumble back and away from my Tia who promptly fell into her mates awaiting arms, I shot up and sprinted forward using the wind to push me faster before doing a butterfly kick but twisting enough to grab her head between my legs and twirling her with me sending her fifty feet away into a boulder.

I got up snarling at Rosalie who was in a daze as her mate crouched over her snarling at me, I didn't want to hurt Emmett but I remember all the bitch remarks Rosalie said and then now trying to comfort my child when in fact she was scaring her. Emmett who once I considered a brother now held no respect from me and any chance he had wanted to earn my love back was gone forever or until her can control that wife of his and man the fuck up.

"Not so pathetic now am I?" I snarled out before pulling Ben and Tia into my arms.

"Momma we missed you" Tia sobbed into my arms, Ben the ever strong one snuggled further into me holding onto me for dear life as if I was about to vanish forever.

"What did she say to you" I whisper never taking my eyes off of Rosalie who now stood over near my mate and brother.

"She said she will take us somewhere safe far away from you, you weren't fit to look after us and…"she couldn't finish as sobs shook her body, I roared gripping them tightly into my arms. Suddenly there were wolves surrounding us snarling at the two offending vampires, my mate was pissed, the whites engulfed by black, Peter no better and Paul now stood as a large silver wolf.

"Stand down!" the voice was chilling and it accompanied a wave of calm and serenity, I smirked this was not Jasper Whitlock; no this was Major Jasper Whitlock.

"You do not disrespect my mate! Emmett your wife's actions has cost you the chance to earn my mates love, she no longer sees you as someone other than an acquaintance. You will learn to keep your wife in line or she will die, she is to not look at my mate or my children!" The Major snarled out viciously and I couldn't help but shiver in pleasure at his dominant side, Emmett on the other hand winced and fell to his knees as every word my mate said cut him inside. Rosalie staring down at him in horror then at me, she knew she had fucked up badly and at the cost of her mate's happiness.

"Brothers! Sisters! We have little time left till the war is here; we need to move to Texas immediately." I yell while looking at all of those who stood with me that I considered family.

"I want the young wolves, Quil and Tia to stay here and help protect the imprints, elders and the members of the tribe" I informed them again and I saw the imprinted and older wolves shoulders and Ben's shoulders drop in relief at my words, a sudden burst of pride hit me followed by respect, love and relief. I need not to look at Jasper to know who those emotions came from beside him; it was Ben and the pack.

"No please I want to fight!" Tia cried and I shook my head while pulling back to look at her tear filled eyes.

"No my baby girl, you need to stay here and help, I can't risk you… I know Ben is coming but I need his help" I told her softly and she nodded in understanding, she wasn't happy but understood.

"We have little over a week for the war, Charlotte, Garrett we need to find Henry an' Bella you need to make a call." Peter drawled out finishing off with a wary glance my way, I knew who I needed to call but I have no clue on how to tell my mate, so I won't.

"Okay I'll make a call in a second, I just need to talk to Charlotte for a second" I say softly while looking at my beauty of a sister, she nodded quickly and walked over before pulling me in a random direction and out of ear shot.

"Look Char…" An ear splitting whack filled the air like a strike of lightning or two boulders hitting cutting me off and I flew back a fair bit before hitting an old tree causing it to splinter and crumble. I rubbed my jaw to ease the pain of where she hit me, I was expecting that and I accepted the damn uppercut.

"Now I accept that I deserve the uppercut, but I want to know why you hit me exactly." I ask while sitting up and looking at my sister who was glaring down at me fiercely.

"Because Isa, you're fucking stewing in self-hate that I can see it pour out of you like fucking water… I don't hate you and you don't need to apologise, BUT promise me you fucking won't do that to my mate again and were good" she said furiously and ending with a stern serious tone, my eyes were wide but I nodded to her and promised that I wouldn't make a Peter shish kebab.

"Alright now were clear for all this shit and I want to say how fuckin' proud I am at what you did to Blondie" she drawled out giggling and I smirked while pulling her into a hug.

"Oh it made me feel good Doll face, I hope she pisses me off again so I can do it" I mimic her drawl and walk back at a human pace to the way we came.

"Isa, how are you feelin' with all this?" she asks softly and concerned, I sigh while coming to a stop and sitting on an old log.

"I don't know Char, I'm terrified but I have all this weight on my shoulders. I'm being brave though it's what's for the best" I tell her but the words seem so foreign even to me, I felt char pull me into her arms with a sigh.

"Bella don't lie to me" she tells me softly.

"What do you want me to say Lotte? That I am afraid of dying, that I hate fighting and hate pretending to be tough and be okay with all of this? That I am fine to take all the weight on my shoulders, I'm not strong enough Char and when I fail I can see I have failed my family, they all think I am this powerful being, sure I have this power but I'm still so young and I still don't fully understand it and My brothers and mate all look so disappointed and shamed each time I fail." I sobbed out causing it to rain, I should be furious that I couldn't control my power but I just can't.

"Is that what you think?" my head whipped around to the right to see Peter, Jasper and Paul standing there looking at me with sad eyes.

"Baby we're not disappointed and ashamed at you" Jasper whispers as he falls between my legs and grasps my hands.

"No Isa, we're ashamed an' disappointed in ourselves." Peter drawled out sadly while pulling Char into his arms lovingly. He looked at her as if she was his whole world and didn't deserve her; I knew that look all too well, Jasper looks at me that way.

"We pushed you so hard till you snapped and we never thought of your feelings Bella even when we saw how exhausted you were. I hope you can forgive us and speak to us when we over push you and of your worries and fears." Paul told me, his dark brown eyes swimming with love and sadness, as were all of the others. I looked at all of them before smiling and standing up.

"I forgive you and thank you for telling me this, I feel so much better. Jay where are our children? You better not have left them alone with that blonde bitch" I state seriously while looking at my mate.

"They're with Sam, everyone is back at the house for dinner, we should head back and start getting everyone ready to move and you need to make a phone call apparently" he says softly before pulling me into a scorching kiss.

"Okay I'll meet up with you in a minute" I whisper back, he nodded while giving me a blinding smile and running off with the others. I had never told the pack anything but back when I went to moms I had met a vampire, she was beautiful and kind and had lost a mate so long ago.

She was saddened and starved; I had hunted for her and gave her animals. She was surprised at first and then soon she had opened up to me. She had lost a mate so long ago and in that desperation she made horrible choices and killed a lot, she had ruled so much with her two sisters and then one day she and her other sister teamed up and tried to take over to change the ways. That's when her other sisters warrior had killed them, well they killed her sister but for some unknown reason she never died so she escaped to the north and existed.

She barely escaped unscratched though, half of her beautiful face and neck was badly scarred and her back was scorched but she still was beautiful. In return I told her why I helped her and what had happened to me, she was furious with Edward and vowed to kill him and we have been friends ever since. I called her when I needed help with something and she did the same, sighing I pulled out my phone and called the memorised number I had dialled so many times.

"_Isa?__" _her voice was barely above a whisper, she couldn't talk more loudly as her voice was raspy and rough.

"It's me, there have been big changes, and I need you in forks tonight…" I heard her gasp as she took notice of my new voice.

"_You__'__ve __been __changed! __I__'__ll __be __there __tonight __and __Isa?__" _she was furious, that I could tell.

"Yes?" I asked warily as to what she was about to say.

"_You __bet__'__er __tell __m e__EVERYTHIN__' __as __soon __as __I __get __there!__" _she growled out in her thick southern accent, it was raspy and rough and she was pissed.

"I will, see you soon Lucy"

* * *

**A/N: GASP! **

**Please Review**

**Ellie**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Another chapter is up! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own. **

**Dedications are still the same :)**

* * *

_Previously,_

"_Isa?" her voice was barely above a whisper, she couldn't talk more loudly as her voice was raspy and rough. _

"_It's me, there have been big changes, and I need you in forks tonight…" I heard her gasp as she took notice of my new voice. _

"_You've been changed! I'll be there tonight and Isa?" she was furious, that I could tell. _

"_Yes?" I asked warily as to what she was about to say. _

"_You bet'er tell me EVERYTHIN' as soon as I get there!" she growled out in her thick southern accent, it was raspy and rough and she was pissed. _

"_I will, see you soon Lucy"_

* * *

**Lucy POV**

I roared after the phone call with Iz, my phone now had a crack in the screen for when she called. My dear Isa who I had considered my sister and my only friend, she didn't look down on me for what I am and what I have done, she understood my pain.

I was so alone and hungry, I was in the desert in a cover of trees, it had been weeks since I had hunted.

_My head shot up to see a woman with light blue almost white eyes with dead wolves and some bear at my feet, I was disgusted at first but I gave it a go. When I got over the initial taste and smell I realised I could live without feeding off humans and I would give it a go, I owed my new found perspective of life to this young girl in front of me. When I was done I breathed in and smelled the sweetest scent of all time, my eyes shot to the human girl in shock and her once blue eyes were now a deep brown. _

"_My name is Bella, you can call me Izzy. What's yours?" she asks with a warm smile while ungracefully plonking down next to me. What a strange human… _

"_Lucy, my name is Lucy and thank you for that" I whisper gesturing to the dead animals. _

"_No problem, so Lucy what has you so sad?" she asks genuinely concerned that it shocked and warmed me at the same time. _

"_I just don't know anymore, I have been alive for so long and this pain it consumes me, I have done horrible things so horrible" I sob out and nearly jump as I felt her warm hand rest on my shoulder. _

"_Tell me, let it all out" she says softly, a way a mother would or an older sister. _

"_I had lost my mate long ago I had barely gotten away with my life and I truly lost myself in vengeance and pain. I joined a small coven of two, one had lost her mate the other her hunting grounds, and we created newborns and fought with other southern covens for their land… Soon my sister Net and I got sick of our other sisters way and started to plan against her, but somehow she got wind of our plan and her and her second hand attacked us Nettie died right away as she could hardly fight…" I sobbed out before continuing "And her second in command gave me this" I tell her while lifting my face to her showing the four jagged scars that ran down the left side of my face and through my neck, he had done damage to my vocal cords and they never fixed. I watched amazed as she looked at me with no pity or disgust just pure sadness and acceptance. _

"_I don't know how I survived, half of me is badly burnt and my face is torn… and since then I have been wandering till I finally gave up and sat here" I tell her so soft that I doubted she heard it. _

"_I know your pain I guess… I had been 17 when I moved to live with my father, I had fallen in love with a vampire, and he was so handsome, so perfect at that time… His sister could see the future and told me I was his mate, I was his singer…" she told me with a soft frown, I was surprised that she was still human if her blood was so potent to her mate, I remember when I came across my singer, a small child of 5, I cried and cried for days as I realised I had killed her. I gasped as I saw the familiar crescent mark upon her wrist that I have marred on mine. _

"_What happened?" I say while pulling it closer to inspect, she huffed a laugh. _

"_We were dating for a short while when I finally got to meet his family, I loved them instantly though some of them did and some of them didn't, it was one day when they were playing baseball a group of nomads came… one was a hunter and he had a mate a bitch, another with dreadlocks. James, Victoria and Laurent… James liked to play games, the more difficult to get the human the better it is…" she trailed off while rubbing her wrist, I could see where this was going; I had met plenty of vampires who do this. _

"_I came up with a plan and the seer and her mate took me to phoenix to hide, I had received a phone call from James stating he had my mother, little did I know at the time it was just a recording from a home video. So I escaped from the seer and her mate in the airport and met him at the ballet studio, he was filming as he chucked me and broke my leg before finally biting me… My supposed mate sucked the venom out of me and then that was it till my 18th birthday…" she trailed off once again as a grimace graced her lips. _

"_I had got a paper cut and the seer's mate attacked me, he was new to the diet after all… three days later he left saying I was nothing but a toy, he didn't love me, didn't want me, I was worthless… I broke down and soon became a zombie till I found all of the things he took from me in my room… I got so angry, my hands lit on fire…" she told me before pulling out a cigarette and lighting it on fire. I gasped and flinched back a little, who the fuck was this human? Was she even human?_

"_I burnt the house down, killing my father in the process... So after that I moved to the local tribe in with my friends who were shape shifters, I found out by their medicine woman that I was an elemental… the last of my kind" once again I was in awe of this woman, she had survived through so much that it put my pain to shame. _

"_I fell in love again but what the coven didn't realise that the trackers mate wanted revenge and saw me as the fault… My fiancée was brutally murdered, tortured and ripped apart… She's still after me" I swore then that I would protect her with my life and soul._

We kept in touch over the years and became close, she called when secretly needed my help and I called her when I needed her help also. She became my best friend, my rock and my mistress, even if she didn't know it. I had pledged a vampiric oath to her and my loyalties will forever be with her, a vampiric oath can only be broken in death and with Maria I had never sworn to her and I had warned her second in command too.

I grabbed my duffel bag and the only photo that I had of my mate before leaving heading in the direction of forks, it was only a day run from where I am and I could be there by sundown today if I pushed it. Oh how I wished I had her power, if I could just have wind to make me faster than I would gladly have that, I wonder what she could do now as a vampire. She had fantastic and amazing abilities as a human now I wonder what as a vampire.

Thought I was furious that she was changed, no I didn't have the views most vampires have on humanity but I had sworn I would change her myself and that I had wanted to be there if she had found a mate. She laughed when I said she would one day but please with her danger attraction she would, seriously the girl fell in love with a vampire, got attacked by a vampire, friends with shape shifters and now has an army after her.

I ran to the left where I heard snarling and the familiar sounds of vampires crashing and furious wind blowing, I knew Izzy was practising. I could feel the familiar smile that only my sister could put there as I got closer. I dropped my bag as I burst through the trees dropping into a crouch and snarling as I saw the Empath holding her in a grip.

All vampires stopped and snarled except Izzy, I could see the Major and his Captain look on in shock as they saw who I was before dropping into a crouch and springing.

We collided in mid-air, my teeth getting lodged into his forearm as his reached my shoulder. I snarled and kicked him in the chest to get him off of me when a wall of earth raised high and pushing us back.

"Lucy? What are you doing?" she was confused, and her voice held a harshness that I have never heard from her directed at me. I could also see a glint in her eyes that I knew but couldn't place.

"He's the one who did this to me, he is Maria's second in command" I yell my throat aching and voice cracking. Her eyes widened in horror as she looked at the Major, I saw the Captain wince before stepping back, monitoring the others to do as well.

"My mate did this?" she whispered shocked.

"Yes" and with that one word, my sister snarled and for the first time to my eyes unleashing her power.

"Fuck" _yes, __fuck __indeed._

* * *

**A/N: well there's Lucy's POV next might be Peter I am unsure yet as what to do :P**

**Please Review**

**Ellie **


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Another chapter is up! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own. **

**Dedications are still the same :)**

* * *

_Previously,_

_We collided in mid-air, my teeth getting lodged into his forearm as his reached my shoulder. I snarled and kicked him in the chest to get him off of me when a wall of earth raised high and pushing us back. _

"_Lucy? What are you doing?" she was confused, and her voice held a harshness that I have never heard from her directed at me. I could also see a glint in her eyes that I knew but couldn't place. _

"_He's the one who did this to me, he is Maria's second in command" I yell my throat aching and voice cracking. Her eyes widened in horror as she looked at the Major, I saw the Captain wince before stepping back, monitoring the others to do as well._

"_My mate did this?" she whispered shocked. _

"_Yes" and with that one word, my sister snarled and for the first time to my eyes unleashing her power. _

"_Fuck" yes, fuck indeed._

* * *

**Peter POV**

Holy mother fucking Jesus shit on a cracker, I got the fucking bad feeling in my stomach that's letting me know something bad is going to happen today, this of course happened right after Isa came back from her phone call. I quickly grabbed Char and high tailed it out of there before the Major picked up on this.

"Peter what the fuck?" I turned and looked at my mate, my gift going nuts with the same information; someone from our past is going to show up and shits going to hit the fucking fan.

"Somethin' bad is comin' sugar tits, we needed to leave so the Major didn't notice" I was surprised that I didn't get slapped for that remark, turning around I understood why; my dear wife was looking in pain.

"This gonna' effect the Major and Iz?" her voice was meek that I barely caught it.

"Yeah sugar, it is… I don't know what happens but it aint gonna' be good" I say grimly before pulling her into a tight embrace, my wife maybe a tough nut around others but inside she was a big softie.

"Now let's find you dinner, what ye' feelin' like? Somethin' light like a crack addict or somethin' juicier like a rapist?" I drawl out causing her to giggle.

"I 'unno somethin' mean" she drawled out playfully before pulling me towards a biker bar, hmm interesting.

After our fill we headed back, I knew we needed to be there today and the fact we have training. As we closed in the border I veered left subconsciously and ran into a faint scent that came with the wind that I had smelled once, I couldn't place it or remember whose it was.

"Peter?" worry evident in her voice; I turned around my brows still furrowed as I took a deep breath to find nothing. Char's eyes were scanning the area with caution as

"Nothin' darlin' just a scent, it's gone now nothin' to worry" I tell her before racing to the field where everyone was ready.

"Alright seeming as the Captain is here we can start" the Major drawled out lazily while dismissing me at the same time, Iz was currently with Ben and Tia as they laughed when they used the wind to knock someone off balance.

"Peter come spar with me" The Major drawled before taking off his shirt, I rolled my eyes as I saw Isa's eyes snap to his chest immediately. I ripped mine off and wagged my brows teasingly at her before winking.

"Ready old man?" I tease causing him to smirk and nod; I loosened my arms before dropping in the crouch.

We circled each other before finally we both jumped slamming into each other mid-air, I managed to punch him in the chest before I found myself face first into the dirt and his teeth at my neck. Fuck.

"Still got it" he laughed before standing back in to the original position. Huffing I stood shaking the dirt off me when suddenly my eyes scanned the area as I twitched nervously seeking a way to escape.

"HEY! That's cheating fucker" I yell as I shake off the fear and suspicion, as I was about to charge again my head whipped to the south end of the field in horror. Whoever the fuck was coming is almost here, Jasper sensing my emotions grabbed Isa in his arms while telling char to look after the kids, no imprints were here thank fuck and all wolves were phased.

And as I saw the woman fly out of the trees snarling and land into a crouch all I could think of was what I thought before. Holy mother fucking Jesus shit on a cracker. There stood with four long scars down her face was a woman I had only seen once as a newborn, it was Lucy the sister of Maria, the one Jasper had been ordered to kill. Instantly I crouched as I saw her eyes land on the Major and Izzy, I would kill her first before she got my sister.

I saw the major fly past me and collide with the she demon bitch from hell getting bitten in the arm and getting a solid kick to the chest like I had done so just mere minutes before. As they landed Izzy raised her hands and then out pushing them further away from them, she looked so confused and pissed, I was confused as to why she wasn't attacking the whore for hurting her mate.

"Lucy? What are you doing?" Isa asked confused with a cold tone, holy fucking zombie Jesus… she knew Lucy? How? What? Fuck!

"He's the one who did this to me, he is Maria's second in command" she yells, her voice damaged from the wounds she received so long ago, I saw my sister's eyes shoot widw in horror and I knew that a fucking shit storm was about to happen, I winced and stepped far back monitoring everyone else to do so?

"My mate did this?" she whispered shocked.

"Yes" it was barely a whisper but with fucking Izzy everything was heard, I swear if she didn't have that power she would be a fucking hawk. I flew back several feet with a loud thud as her power let loose, well at least I wasn't fucking a turned into a shish kebab I'm all good. I saw the major fall to his knees with a mixture of rage and agony on his face as Izzy lost control.

"Fuck" unintelligent I know but what else do you say as a fucking twister forms around you?

"Paul!" I heard Garrett roar as he flew forward to stop the horse sized fucked wolf fly away. Jesus you'd think for a fucking giant wolf would have more weight to hold him down in gale force wind but no.

"AHHH" I screamed as a fucking squirrel landed on my face with a splat, fucking hell why it is always a fucking squirrel.

"Major you need to tackle her" I yell as loud as I could suddenly, fucking gift. He nodded before rising painfully to his feet and used all his power to push through this shit storm. Lucy was looking on from her spot imbedded in a tree while the rest of the pack held Ben as he pushed wind the opposite direction trying to slow this shit down. The wind stopped as a crack filled the air sending us flying backwards and landing on various landscapes.

"Motherfucking midget on a stick" I cursed as I spat out the mud I had just landed face first into. I got up and ran back to the clearing to see Jasper and Izzy fucking like crazy, I froze knowing if I interrupted this I would lose my head, one by one the others came back and froze. No one dared to move and inch or breathe a word. When they both roared and claimed each other I knew I could break the tension.

"Now sweet cheeks now I like every other man would love to see your naked fine ass but there are children about" I drawl out causing Bella to duck her head and pull on Jaspers shirt that was handed to her by my laughin' mate.

"Izzy?" our heads snapped back to Lucy someone who we had most certainly forgotten.

"What business do you have with my mate? Are you Maria's spy?" Jasper snarled out crouching defensively in front of his mate.

"No, I cannot hurt her, I will not hurt her" it was the truth and I felt my eyes widen as I saw the little raised I on her neck.

"Holy fuck you swore a vampiric oath" I shout in shock, I knew what it meant; she could do no harm and will abide by his or her master or mistress. Loyalties will forever be with hem only broken in death. I know because I had sworn one to both Jasper and the Major along with Char. Instantly we both put our arms up to feel the raised JW and I on our necks just below the ear. Lucy is now part of the Whitlock coven through Izzy, she is under her protection and cannot be touched unless agreed to.

"What's a vampiric oath?" Izzy and a few others questioned.

"It's where a vampire ties them both heart and soul to you forever, you are her mistress till you or her die, if you die she will revenge you and then cast herself into the flames if she is not mated. She cannot betray you, hurt you or kill you" Garrett explains while pulling down his turtle neck revealing a little I, he too had sworn an alliance with Izzy. Ben and Tia turned their heads to show a J and an I.

"We loves you Izzy, this proves that we think of you as someone worth protecting" Garrett stated, Izzy being Izzy the ever unpredictable did the only thing that shocked us… She passed out.

* * *

**A/N: So well I added a little twist or something different into the story. **

**Please Review**

**Ellie **


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Another chapter is up! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own. **

**Dedications are still the same :)**

* * *

_Previously,_

"_Holy fuck you swore a vampiric oath" I shout in shock, I knew what it meant; she could do no harm and will abide by his or her master or mistress. Loyalties will forever be with hem only broken in death. I know because I had sworn one to both Jasper and the Major along with Char. Instantly we both put our arms up to feel the raised JW and I on our necks just below the ear. Lucy is now part of the Whitlock coven through Izzy, she is under her protection and cannot be touched unless agreed to. _

"_What's a vampiric oath?" Izzy and a few others questioned. _

"_It's where a vampire ties them both heart and soul to you forever, you are her mistress till you or her die, if you die she will revenge you and then cast herself into the flames if she is not mated. She cannot betray you, hurt you or kill you" Garrett explains while pulling down his turtle neck revealing a little I, he too had sworn an alliance with Izzy. Ben and Tia turned their heads to show a J and an I. _

"_We loves you Izzy, this proves that we think of you as someone worth protecting" Garrett stated, Izzy being Izzy the ever unpredictable did the only thing that shocked us… She passed out._

* * *

**Peter POV**

Fuck a duck and call me Cindy, shit just went from good to worse to fucked up. Seriously how do I end up in these fucking situations? First it was the vampire wars, then it was all the fucked up jail breaks and high speed chases… that's a story for another time… then Jasper ends up at our doorstep broken, then bang I meet Isa in a fucking bar, get stuck in a floor, humped by a dead squirrel with big ass nuts, thrown far, got my ass kicked, got shish kebabed, now this.

We're currently sitting in the Uley house with Lucy siting on the other side of the room looking warily at us, or what as I called she is sizing us. Though there was a fight outside and I knew she wanted to be out there, why? Let me tell you.

_Three hours earlier _

"_FUCK!" the major roared at all of us as he lifted his mate off the ground._

"_Major we need to move her to somewhere comfortable an' get her int'some clothes" Char drawls out carefully. _

"_We can take her to my place, Em's cooking and the packs starving" Sam stated and when are they not fucking hungry? I'm sure that if I gave them a fucking elephant they'd eat it. _

"_Alright, No one is to touch Lucy! She swore an oath to my mate, which makes her trustable no matter my itch to kill her!" The Major snarled out his command before pretty much stomping off in the direction of La Push, when he was out of earshot everyone turned to Lucy. _

"_Welcome to the Whitlocks!" I cheer in a monotone voice. _

"_I'm a swan!" was all she said before striding off after the Major and Bella. Fuck shits going to hit the fan. _

_I looked at all the pack well minus Seth and the twins of course they had school. We caught up with Lucy and broke out into a run, it was a fucking rare thing to see, and Lucy was a warlord, not a strict mean one but one none the less. _

_I could hear Seth and the twins joking silently in the back yard and suddenly Lucy took off with a look of complete shock on her face, Leah not long behind her as we herd Seth's yelp of surprise. I broke out of the trees first to see Lucy holding Seth carefully while sobbing out a name, no one could hear what. Leah was ready to pounce when the Major roared jumping out of the guest window and landing in front of her. _

"_STOP! She think's Seth is her mate, he looks the same from when he was human!" that stumped us, Seth was whimpering and with every whimper Leah and the pack growled. Suddenly Lucy slumped back and looked as every part asleep, we all looked at the major as he picks her up and throws her over his shoulder. He stops and turns to look at us in a silent command to tell him why the fucks we are staring at him like a bearded lady on a three headed goat. _

"_I knocked her out just like I did with my mate, you had over whelmed her and I didn't want her to have a panic attack after I had just calmed her down from a rage." Simply stated and fucking shocked us to the core, of course how the fuck could I forget that the Major has that fucking emotional knockout up his sleeve._

I gripped my head in agony as the information hit me like a fucking tonne of bricks causing Charlotte to scream my name, this was a fucking first that's for sure and no I don't want it to happen again. I shoot up and race to the room the Major and his Mate's in not giving a flying monkeys shit that I might get my head ripped off.

"Major we need to move NOW! They upped their numbers and have chosen when to strike, the imprints need to stay here and I mean that! Wake up sugar tits and get your sparkly white ass moving!" I roar before dashing out the fucking window and towards our home in Texas, I could hear the others coming while calling my name, but I couldn't stop I needed to keep moving or Henry and Sherry were going to die. I felt the wind around me shift and push me faster, I turn my head to the side to see Ben running next to me with a small smile, fuck kid you're gonna' make me lose my balls. I see him nod and then fall back, confused I turn my head to the left to see Bella running with me, and her eyes including the whites were gone. This wasn't Bella this was Izzy the Majors mate.

"You explain to me Captain, you will explain everything. The oath and the reason why we are running before the others." Her voice sent shivers up my spine.

"Peter, you withheld information from me" _holy __mother __Jesus __on __a __cracker__…_ The Major ran on my other side with the same look as his mate, I knew if I were human I would be pissing myself right now.

"Henry and Sherry are in trouble, they went to the house first and are about to be attacked by 8 newborns and a skilled fighter" I manage to get out without my voice breaking. I saw him nod to his mate and suddenly I felt like I was flying, looking to the ground I shook my head, nope not flying, I was fucking running faster than I have before.

A 4 hour run is cut down in half thanks to Izzy and we break out of the tree line to see Henry and Sherry badly injured but fighting. I flew back with a simple flick of Izzy's wrist as they dived in together and simultaneously ripping a head off a newborn each. Sherry was at mmy side in an instant looking dazed as all fuck and she should be, Izzy just blasted her over to my side.

"You alright Sher?" I ask helping her up gently, she nods and starts to lick her wounds.

"She packs a wallop"

"I got in a bit of a biff with that bogan… That one that's now a bunch of limbs, the fighter over there" she points to the male at the far back nearly hidden in the trees "He couldn't pull a greasy stick from a dead dogs ass".

"Anyway Pete I haven't seen you in donkeys years. What's the go mate?" Suddenly Henry is at our side still badly hurt, burns were slowly healing and venom leaked from various bites, Sher was instantly at her mate's side licking the wound close. I could hear the wolves and the others come to a stop just as the last newborn died with a loud crack, Major had the experienced fighter in a headlock, it was the same one Sher called incompetent, fuck me sideways Aussies are so hard to understand sometimes.

"Please don't kill me, please just let me go, I'll do anything, please just don't kill me" the fucker cried causing Sher to laugh.

"You sure like to flap your gums mate" she called out in a growl; the others gave her a confused look.

"It means talks a lot"

"Who sent you" Izzy growled out her hands on fire, I could see Sher and Henry look at her in shock.

"Mistress Maria, she sent us here to scout and take out those who are alone" he whimpered out, a hiss escaped from those who knew Maria. Of course she was behind this too.

"How many does she have?" the major snarled while flexing his arm tightly.

"85 at least she wants you back and the whore dead" he choked out and the fucker just made the worst mistake, instantly his head was removed and on fire before anyone could think.

"FUCK!"

"Captain report!" I nodded and stepped forward with Char at my side.

"We have a week at the most maybe less, she'll be coming in waves from all directions, our field just up north is the best to fight her, and it has the cliff face" he nods before turning to Henry and Sher, I could see Izzy looking at the two girls to my right with an odd look.

"I'm confused, why do they call you Henry?" a laugh came from those who knew Henry and Sher.

"My names Henrietta but I hate that name so everyone calls me Henry" simply stated as they way Henry was.

"Fair enough, are you both Australian?" she asks shocking them both and causing Izzy to laugh at their faces.

"I heard your slangs; I had a friend from Australia who said the same things." They both nodded and smiled.

"We need to start preparing; Peter, Charlotte and I will split you all up and help you get the lay of the land. Right? MOVE OUT!" I grabbed a hand full of wolves and ran to the cliff face, something bad is going to happen and it's going to happen there.

* * *

**A/N: So I'm not too happy with this chapter so I'll put it as a filler, just to fill the gaps until the next one.**

**Donkey's years - Long time**

**Biff - Fight**

**Bogan - Uncultured or Loutish person**

**Couldn't pull a greasy stick from a dead dogs ass - Incompetent **

**Please Review**

**Ellie **


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Another chapter is up! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own. **

**Dedications are still the same :)**

* * *

_Previously,_

"_We have a week at the most maybe less, she'll be coming in waves from all directions, our field just up north is the best to fight her, and it has the cliff face" he nods before turning to Henry and Sher, I could see Izzy looking at the two girls to my right with an odd look. _

"_I'm confused, why do they call you Henry?" a laugh came from those who knew Henry and Sher. _

"_My names Henrietta but I hate that name so everyone calls me Henry" simply stated as they way Henry was. _

"_Fair enough, are you both Australian?" she asks shocking them both and causing Izzy to laugh at their faces. _

"_I heard your slangs; I had a friend from Australia who said the same things." They both nodded and smiled. _

"_We need to start preparing; Peter, Charlotte and I will split you all up and help you get the lay of the land. Right? MOVE OUT!" I grabbed a hand full of wolves and ran to the cliff face, something bad is going to happen and it's going to happen there._

* * *

**Bella POV **

With the upcoming battle everyone was on edge including me, I knew something horrible was going to happen I could feel it. It's been a stress filled days since rescuing Henry and Sherry; I had sat down with Peter and Jasper out by the stream so he could explain this Vampiric Oath to me.

_We sat down on a flat piece of rock, me in Jaspers lap while Peter sat cross-legged in front of us. _

"_Alright explain this oath to me!" I hiss out so confused. _

"_A vampiric oath is when a vampire swears their loyalty to one vampire, if said vampire is mated then you can swear to their mate as I have done with you. It means we cannot betray you in anyway, harm you in the intent of death, and harm your mate or those others that have sworn their alliance to you. We cannot revoke our oath, the only way to escape it is if the vampire we swore too dies or we die. _

_An unmated vampire who says the oath will kill all those who killed their master if you will and then either jump in the flames or will feel so lost. _

_A Mated vampire will do the same though we will not feel like we should die, we will always have a hollow feeling and pain but not like that we would of the loss of our mate. _

_A vampiric oath is not like a mating bond, though it cannot be broken but it is marginally weaker. We can in some cases feel if our master is in danger or need our help. As the Major understands, when we swear we get a small initial like scar that sits below the right ear in the soft spot where it's easily seen if looked for." My eyes zero in on the three letters a JW and an I, he swore to the both of us. _

"_What if we wish to release you?" I ask thinking of all the true blood I have seen causing Jasper to smirk and Peter to laugh, yeah they know where my thoughts went. _

"_Nah sugar tits' you can't release us" Pete drawled through chuckles causing me to pout, sending both of them in fits of laughter, I smiled at their antics. I didn't like the oath but I understood. _

Sighing I throw my book down and walk outside, today was a relaxation day, we had been training nonstop, well we stopped so the wolves could eat and sleep but you get the drift. I found a nice spot out under a tree and closed my eyes, slowly evening my breathing I listened to nature that is around me. I could hear the birds singing and animals running, the wind blowing through my hair and around me, it was singing. Sher was over by the side garden doing Tai Chi it helped her calm down and relax, just like meditation did with me. I opened my mind and smiled as I saw the pulses of the earth; it pulsed in the same rhythm of a heartbeat. Well it was true; the trees even though they have their pulse of their own it wouldn't be there without the help of the earth.

Suddenly there was a loud crash, my eyes shoot open and once again Rosalie goes flying across the yard, she does something to piss someone off causing a nice little trip in the air. I cast my eyes to see Sherry is stomping towards me, it was great having her and Henry around they kept people amused and they were becoming like sisters to me.

"Blood hell that woman is a basket case, I tell you what she's got Buckley's if she thinks I'll be come BFF with her." She sits down in a huff and I couldn't help but laugh, we all found out quickly that her slang comes out quite a lot if she's pissed. Actually it's all the time; I don't know what it is about Australians who use the word Bloody so much.

"She'll learn, so Sher tell me about this power of yours" I ask quite interested, I had seen her do something the other day while training but it was quick and if I wasn't a vampire with fast reflexes I wouldn't have caught it.

"Bugger me dead, you sure got eyes on you" she exclaimed bewildered.

"Alright it's not that much of a gift but it gives me an advantage sometimes, I can freeze people for a few seconds. It won't affect you because it messes with the mind ay? Anyway when I mean freeze you I mean quite literally" she said cheekily

"Like this?" I ask as I placed my hand on her arm and freezing the air and water around her, she pulled back in slight pain.

"Bloody hell that's cold as a witch's tit" she yelped while griping her arm, I quickly apologised and placed my warm hand over her arm causing her to sigh.

"And no not temperature wise" if I didn't see the smile I knew she was furious, I nodded and gestured her to continue.

"Anyways I don't rely on my power that much only when I can't get out of a situation, I freeze the mind for 2-5 seconds so I can move out of the way. Unless I'm going for the kill, two to five seconds is enough to decapitate" she explained and I was amazed, her power small may it be was very reliable; though I knew it was only limited to those she touched.

Henry on the other hand was freaky fighting. She had camouflage for a power, though I could see her others could not and this got to the point where Emmett and some of the wolves would ask to help out with pranks. There were only us girls here as the boys decided to go for a hunt and a run, Char and Tia were upstairs with Henry doing their nails, seeming as I wasn't a girly girl like them I left to read. Sherry was doing tai chi before Rosalie must have rudely interrupted her and Leah went with the boys. Thinking of Rosalie I couldn't see or hear her anywhere, I shot up quickly my eyes scanning the area and my ears listening to as far as I could hear.

"Charlotte!" I call frustrated, instantly all the girls were on alert as they took in my pose.

"What is it? Someone coming?" Char asks standing by my side in a similar crouch, Tia behind us while Henry and Sher take up the other side to keep her safe.

"Where's Rose?" a snarl ripped through my throat as Henry said her name.

"She disappeared; I have a bad feelin' Char. I can't hear or see her." I snarl out, there was now a continuous growl vibrating in my chest and as the seconds tick by. I close my eyes again and push out my power, I hissed as I saw Rosalie standing just out of my shield and hearing range. I waited a few seconds before standing out of my crouch and waited, the girls followed my lead and Rosalie pretty much waltzed out of the tree line with a smug smirk.

"What the bloody hell were you doing you drongo? You can't just go walkabout without telling someone!" Sher growls furiously, seeming as my glands were working overtime at my fury and char is in the same boat. Tia out right refuses to talk to her and Henry hardly speaks.

"I was hunting, not that you should care" I growled and gripped Sher as Rosalie spoke down to her.

"Listen here you mongrel, I've had it with you and your bloody attitude! Shut ye bloody gob or I'll do it for you!" Sher snarled and I felt Henry grip my arm and pull me back.

"She's in the shit now; stand back because once Sher stacks on a blue you don't want to get in the way." We nodded and watched as Rosalie smirked and gestured to bring it, the idiot can hardly fight and with Sher's power she has no chance.

The both crouched and I smirked as Rosalie charged first, she faked left and swung right barely clipping Sher in the jaw. Sher twisted grabbing Rose's golden mane and pulled her back while knocking her feet from out under her, dirt flew up with a loud bang as she made impact. Though this didn't stop Rosalie, her eyes were black and I knew she was close to letting her beast out. She twirled landing a roundhouse kick to Sher sending her back into a few trees and the garden; both Char and I were fuming. Sher got up shaking the dust off of her and shooting us an apologetic look before roaring at Rosalie and charging forward, she did a front flip just as Rosalie swung her arms to grab her causing Sher to flip right over and Sparta kick her in the back, a sickening crack filled the yard as rose fell forward at a bad angle.

I looked to Sher as she stalked forward her eyes black and venom dribbling down her chin, my eyes widened as I pulled Tia behind me with one arm and char with the other. Sher's beast was out and was gunning for Rosalie.

"She's up shits creek without a paddle, there's no way I am getting involved with their tiff." Henry whispers as she looks on with a worried expression towards her mate.

We watched in stunned silence as Sher bent down with her foot on Rosalie's spine pulling her back more causing her to cry out in agony, I don't blame her, a broken spine would fucking kill. She bent down so her head was next to hers while her hand wrapped around her face and digging in like claws.

"Now listen here mate, you ain't so high and mighty here. You treat us with respect, you are not queen be do you understand me?" Her voice was chilling but there was a threat that lined those words. Rosalie glared at her causing Sher to move her hand quick, a loud metallic ripping noise reached us followed by Rosalie's cry of pain. Her once beautiful face now had five jagged marks running from her left temple to the right side of her chin cutting across her nose and lips. Emmett's not going to be happy but he was warned to keep his mate in line and now she pushed Sher too far.

"I asked you a question you drongo, you answer me or I will rip you up and burry you at the back of Bourke where your mate will never find you… now DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" she snarled out causing a now whimpering Rosalie to nod and attempt to curl up.

My head snapped to the drive way as I heard a horrified gasp, crouching down I snarled at the two fuckers I never wanted to see again. There still looking the same as ever was Esme and Carlisle. And with my shock of seeing them I said the one thing that came to mind that would make Peter laugh and proud.

"Holy mother of a fucked duck on Fridays"

* * *

**A/N: well there you go, more Aussie slang and this time no translations :P you have to figure that on your own. **

**Please Review**

**Ellie **


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Another chapter is up! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own. **

**Dedications are still the same :)**

* * *

_Previously,_

"_Now listen here mate, you ain't so high and mighty here. You treat us with respect, you are not queen be do you understand me?" Her voice was chilling but there was a threat that lined those words. Rosalie glared at her causing Sher to move her hand quick, a loud metallic ripping noise reached us followed by Rosalie's cry of pain. Her once beautiful face now had five jagged marks running from her left temple to the right side of her chin cutting across her nose and lips. Emmett's not going to be happy but he was warned to keep his mate in line and now she pushed Sher too far. _

"_I asked you a question you drongo, you answer me or I will rip you up and burry you at the back of Bourke where your mate will never find you… now DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" she snarled out causing a now whimpering Rosalie to nod and attempt to curl up. _

_My head snapped to the drive way as I heard a horrified gasp, crouching down I snarled at the two fuckers I never wanted to see again. There still looking the same as ever was Esme and Carlisle. And with my shock of seeing them I said the one thing that came to mind that would make Peter laugh and proud._

"_Holy mother of a fucked duck on Fridays"_

* * *

**Bella POV **

Various emotions crossed over Esme's face as she looked at me, love, hope, heartbreak, shock and awe. Carlisle on the other hand was looking passive as ever though his eyes showed emotions varying the same as Esme but with horror, disbelief, anger and revulsion as he took us in. I knew he could see Charlottes skin as she was only wearing a singlet and shorts.

"Bella?" my name rolled off Esme's tongue like a soft whisper, she stepped forward and stopped when a growl ripped through my throat. Hurt and shock marred her soft features as she turned into Carlisles arms and sobbed.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded to Carlisle, there was no way that I was going to be nice to him. He may have been a father figure to me when I was delusional from Edwards dazzling but when he left I figured out everything. This of course was because I had found a journal of his and Edwards, I was all but a toy for them to experiment with, Alice had seen the future if I were to become Jasper's mate and it ended with them dead where as if I were to stay with Edward I would have been their obedient pet till I died. Of course Alice still saw me becoming a vampire and did everything she could to kill me, but unfortunately it never worked.

"Rosalie called us here and explained what was going on, she said you were being a spoilt brat and we needed to be here" Carlisle pretty much spat at me, I snarled and turned around to see Rosalie flinch away, _good __you __better! __When __I __get __my __hands __on to __you, __it__'__s __your __face __that __won__'__t __just __be __scarred._

"I will deal with you later!" I snarled at her causing her to whimper and try to crawl to Esme, I quickly and silently clamped my hand shut behind my back and the earth held her into place. Carlisle's eyes widened as he took in the earth that was slowly crushing her.

"Release her!" I laughed as Carlisle tried to break the earth that held Rosalie down by the throat and middle. Each time he struggled the tighter the hold got and little cracks went up Rosalie's face doing more damage. A snarl brought my attention to the other side of the house; there stood Emmett looking at the scene in front of him. The others joined him soon after, my mate looking every bit of the warrior he was, I sent him a wave of lust as he stalked forward bare chested.

"RELEASE MY MATE!" he roared stalking forward, I nodded and pushed my hand out sending her to him, and he roared as he took in his mates face and began to lick it close.

"Explain!" Jasper ordered anyone in particular.

"Rosalie called the rents' and she pissed off Sher to the point her beast came out" Char reported back while still behind me, I didn't trust Carlisle one bit nor did I particularly trust Esme either.

"Hmmm interesting, Emmett I told you that you needed to keep your mate in line! This is my house now and my land, she is to follow me or my mates' rules!" Jasper said calmly before walking up and wrapping his arms around me. I smiled softly before placing a soft kiss on his jaw bone and turned back to the two intruders.

"So I assumed you are here to see if what Rosalie told you about my mate was true?" he asks his eyes never leaving me, he was dismissing them. Ben came over and pulled Tia into his arms and spoke to her in their own native tongue, I had a feeling he was asking if she was alright and about what happened. The wolves came out from behind the trees of Carlisle and Esme and with a little help from me undetectable.

"Rosalie told us that there was an army coming for you and that Bella was being unreasonable and needed our help" he said calmly an Esme nodded, my mate turned to me and then looked at the girls as he felt our anger increase.

"No he spat out "Rosalie called us here and explained what was going on, she said you were being a spoilt brat and we needed to be here" very rudely to momma" Tia stated loudly, she rarely spoke my baby and when she did softly unless aggravated.

"Hmm, did she now?" the major was still out and he looked towards Rosalie, in fact everyone did including her mate who looked so fucking shocked and angry.

"Did she tell you that Alice is behind this? That she had sent a newborn to kill an innocent child that mind you is an imprint to one of the wolves? Did she tell you that the little girl is traumatised by seeing her mother ripped apart by a vampire? Did she tell you Alice is also working with my sire and Victoria?" It was simply stated but with every question his voice got louder and more menacing, the wolves growled causing Carlisle to look behind him in fear and shock, Esme was sobbing helplessly at this news, but Carlisle didn't seem too shocked about Alice.

"I can tell you're horrified and fearful Carlisle, I can also tell you knew what Alice was doing to an extent because of that" Esme looked up at her husband in horror before flinging herself away from him.

"YOU KNEW! You knew what they were doing? Why Alice and Edward disappeared for so long and coming back smelling like ash, blood and venom?" Esme screamed at him sobbing, she was closer to us now and I was highly surprised at this tidbit of information.

"Esme has a high sense of smell, even when clean she can smell what was left" Jasper whispered in my ear and I nodded. Carlisle looked pained and angry, pained that his mate found out and angry because of that. I looked around and everyone was ready to move if need be, I melted in the crowed and silently moved around the forest till I was standing between Paul and Sam, they jumped as they saw me and then shaking their large heads. I knew if I hadn't kept my smell away from them they would have attacked me by surprise.

"Sorry" I whisper to one of them knowing they will all hear.

"I didn't know all of it! They only started this because of _HER!__" _he spat out and pointing to where I use to stand, his eyes widened in shock as he realised I wasn't there, Sam and Paul moved and covered me as Carlisle looked around. I wanted to find all this out by him not just by a book.

"How is this Bella's fault?" Emmett asked in a growl, he was pissed and I didn't understand why. I saw ben and Peter fall back and move around the others; I removed Peter's scent and noise while he came over to me, same with Ben.

"Alice came in one day, the day Bella was born sobbing. She explained that in 17 years a girl is going to destroy all that I have built and destroy the vampire kind. She said that the girl will become a vampire of extreme power, the last one of her kind that the Volturi managed to kill long ago! But she told me of a way, if I was to teach Edward how to compel we could save the family and the vampire race. I kept tabs on her from then on as did Alice!" he yelled, his hands were twitching, eyes black with rage and I knew any second he was going to snap.

"Have you ever given into consideration that this was yours, Alice and Edwards fault? Charlie and Bella's fiancé was murdered because of them!" I winced at my father's name, I had killed him but it was triggered by the emotional pain Edward had caused and the fury he had ideally planned. Emmett was up now, his mate sobbing at his feet where he left her; he was slowly regaining his trust back.

"Whatever you need to do, do it now. People will get hurt if he loses control" Pete whispered to me, I gave him a nod and looked over to Ben.

"Move Esme out of the way" I whisper to him, he nods and moves his hands up and to the side ready. I saw Carlisle tense and whirl back to his son in anger, he poised to strike and I knew it was my cue. I gave ben a nod as I dashed out of my spot, Esme was pushed away from harm and into Jaspers arms as I dashed forward, Carlisle turned around and pounced at me. I jumped and flipped landing behind him and my hands shot out while twisting, effectively decapitating him.

* * *

**A/N: mwahahah, anyways if you haven't liked my Facebook page its Whitewolflegend I posted that there were maybe 6-7 chapters left. I had more to this chapter but I cut some out so there would be an extra chapter maybe. **

**Please Review**

**Ellie **


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Another chapter is up! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own. **

**Dedications are still the same :)**

* * *

_Previously,_

"_Have you ever given into consideration that this was yours, Alice and Edwards fault? Charlie and Bella's fiancé was murdered because of them!" I winced at my father's name, I had killed him but it was triggered by the emotional pain Edward had caused and the fury he had ideally planned. Emmett was up now, his mate sobbing at his feet where he left her; he was slowly regaining his trust back._

"_Whatever you need to do, do it now. People will get hurt if he loses control" Pete whispered to me, I gave him a nod and looked over to Ben. _

"_Move Esme out of the way" I whisper to him, he nods and moves his hands up and to the side ready. I saw Carlisle tense and whirl back to his son in anger, he poised to strike and I knew it was my cue. I gave ben a nod as I dashed out of my spot, Esme was pushed away from harm and into Jaspers arms as I dashed forward, Carlisle turned around and pounced at me. I jumped and flipped landing behind him and my hands shot out while twisting, effectively decapitating him._

* * *

**Lucy POV**

I left before anyone noticed that I was gone, I was running a little bit further south to a dear friend of mine, he was a shadow, and he can shadow any person or anything from everything. This of course includes the thought of me, anything to do with me while under his power no one will remember and that's a good thing.

"Lucy my dear!" I heard him before I saw him; of course I would have heard him. Andre is the only male gay vampire that I know and I mean the girly gay, though he is a vicious fighter when need be.

"Andre! I have missed you so, how is that delicious mate of yours?" I couldn't help but waggle my brows, his mate Jonah is an incubus and a fine piece of specimen.

"He's good, now tell me sweetheart that got you calling me at an ungodly hour to cover you and come here?" he asks while gesturing to the old run down market area.

"I need you to come with me, Maria and a few others have started an army to kill my mistress and her mate. I need to sneak in and get some information" I explained while gesturing in the direction of the last known base camp for Maria. I watched as his brows furrowed in confusion and concern.

"Wait, Izzy is in trouble? She has a mate do I know him?" he had never met my mistress, sister and best friend but the way I spoke of her he had already adored her. I gave him a sharp nod indicating he knew perfectly well who her mate was, after all Andre was the only other person besides Pete and Char to survive the Majors wrath.

"Really now? Who?" he asks curiously, his brows hidden in his soft crème coloured hair.

"Major Whitlock" I let it sink in for a few seconds before latching onto his wrist to keep him on his feet.

"Right, I'm in let's go, I owe the major my life and it's 'bout time I return the favour!" he exclaimed very serious, his voice back to the roughness that he used for when he was serious or mad. I grinned and we both took off towards the border of Mexico, Maria had tried and failed at capturing her native home back since the Major had left her and I found it highly amusing. It was only a few minutes run and I came to a stop just outside her base camp, I could hear screaming and snarling along with the scents of blood, sex, venom and ash. I grinned obviously there rip and kill is more now than the survivors.

"Stay close to me sweetheart, I know you want to split up but there are a lot of vampires here" I nodded and then gestured to circle the perimeter, there were at least 8 advanced vampires keeping watch as the others were being held down by some un known force. My eyes zeroed in on a small girl no older than 13, just a child as she snarled at the newborns, her eyes getting darker by the second as they continued to struggle.

_Hmm so this girl has a telekinetic power but has no strength over it…_

We walked over to the cabin where I knew Maria would be and jumped through the open window of her study, Andre followed quickly behind me as I leaned over her desk. My eyes widened as I saw photos of Izzy and Jasper along with some others alone from the group and the imprints.

"How the fuck!" I exclaimed outraged and fucking confused, the bitch must have a spy who has no scent! I quickly pulled out my phone and snapped a photo of everything she had before backing up into a corner with Andre behind me as Maria, who I presumed was Alice and Victoria along with Edward and a Blonde bombshell. I quickly snapped a photo of her because I knew this was important and stayed to listen to their conversation.

"We're still ahead of schedule! We can attack in a few days as planned to catch them by surprise" Maria said please before taking a seat in her chair, it was the Major's chair I knew of this much.

"Excellent, I want that fucking whore dead soon! She killed my James!" so the red head was Victoria.

"Actually it was Emmett and Jasper who killed James" Alice sneered before rubbing her temples. How the fucking major could ever get it up with her is beyond me. The fucking pixie looked like a ten year old boy who grew his hair out.

"Who's he?" Andre said while pointing to Alice I chuckled and gave him a sly look, he was obviously checking her out.

"That's Alice, the majors ex" as soon as the name Alice came out of my mouth I had to clamp my hand over my mouth before bursting out into a fit of laughter. He was horrified and disgusted all at once, his nose scrunched as he tried to throw up non-existent food.

"I don't care, I want her dead… If it wasn't for her my mate would still be alive!" Victoria snarled while snapping her teeth at the pixie, which mind you just rolled her eyes.

"I just want the wolves! They killed my mate" Snarled the blonde, my eyes widened as I got a good look at her face, her eyes were gold!

"ENOUGH! We'll attack in three days! I want half the newborns with me as we sneak around them to catch them off guard, we'll come from the west. I want Edward with me, Victoria and Alice will lead in the others first, I don't care who you go with! You are a nuisance; I care not for your wellbeing! Now GET OUT I want my peace and quiet till we have to go feed" with that we left, hightailing our asses back to Texas.

"Let's get your mate Andre and head back" I said while turning a little in direction, he chuckled before steering me back into the original direction as Jonah dashed next to us from a high building.

"Andre messaged me; I will help you with this fight! _Alice_ had taken away my sister and slaughtered her as a human." He said spitting Alice's name, I gave a nod and kept running till I was at the house. I stopped as I saw who I would guess as Carlisle and Esme at the house with everyone surrounding them, Carlisle was furious and ready to kill someone.

"Should we do something?" Jonah asked and I shook my head just as Izzy dashed out of the wolf pack and jumped, spinning and ripping the fuckers head off with one clean pull letting it fall to the ground with a thud. Everyone froze bar Esme who dashed forward and pulled her mates head into her sobbing form.

Of course the fucker can be put back together again but I knew his punishment would be to drink human blood, when the head comes off animal blood doesn't do jack shit.

"Who is that?" Andre asked in awe at my sister. Smirking I walked out causing everyone to tense as they caught sight of my two companions.

"That would be Izzy the Majors mate," I said smirking while pulling out my phone.

"Lucy? Where the fuck have you been? And how come I didn't know you were gone until now?" Izzy asked confused before her eyes landed on Jonah and widening, I noticed by now that all the females were ogling.

"Sweet baby Jesus on a stick, Andre man is that you?" Pete uttered out without any idea he did so, of course Andre and Peter knew each other.

"Why hello Captain, this is my mate Jonah, sorry about this but he's an incubus" Andre said to the males who were glaring at his mate, their eyes widened and nodded in understanding.

"Izzy is it?" Andre asked holding out his hand, she placed it in his giving it a firm shake while nodding.

"I'm Andre Alembert, to answer your question that would be my fault, I am a shadow I can hide one person from all abilities and everything else. Including you as a shield, I have no limitations until quantity is involved and might I add that it is a pleasure to finally meet the Majors mate and Lucy's sister" he said smoothly in his Tennessee accent of his.

"We need to have a meeting pronto, I just came back from sneaking into Maria's camp." I said to Jasper whose eyes darkened with the familiar hate only his sire could bring out in him. He gestured me to follow him and then Henry and Sher to carry Carlisle's head in with Esme.

I quickly walked over to the TV and plugged in my phone, I heard gasps as the photos of the imprints and Bella with jasper came up. I saw the imprinted wolves leave the room probably to phase and make a phone call.

"I contacted Andre to help me scout as he's the only one who can sneak us in undetected. She has a newborn with a telekinetic power but the more they struggle the harder it is to hold them." I said while opening the photo of the girl and the newborns. "There are at least 8 over the one year age marker; obviously they must have some form of talent if they are still alive." Those who knew Maria nodded while the others looked on horrified.

"we snuck into Maria's office that she has and took the photos of what you saw before, Maria and four others followed her in and began to discuss the events" andre said while pulling out my phone and plugging his in, there were horrified to shocked gasps as they took in what was said in the video.

"Now I figured out who Edward, Alice and Victoria were but I don't know who the blonde is" I tell them and I saw Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Esme and Carlisle with looks of recognition, though Jasper and Emmett's faces held more rage then anything.

"That's Irena; she's from the Denali coven" Emmett hissed through clenched teeth.

"I'll go call the Denali's and tell them what the fuck is going on and need to get here" Jasper drawled while puling Bella with him. Everyone looked around helpless as what to do before The Captain took charge.

"everyone out back! We need to train some more! MOVE!" he ordered while making his way outside, we all jumped and followed. Even I, I may have been a warlord but Jasper, Izzy and the Captain fucking scare me to death!

* * *

**A/N: well here is another chapter! The next one will be the arrival of the Denali's. **

**Please Review**

**Ellie **


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Another chapter is up! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own. **

**Dedications are still the same :)**

* * *

_Previously,_

"_Now I figured out who Edward, Alice and Victoria were but I don't know who the blonde is" I tell them and I saw Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Esme and Carlisle with looks of recognition, though Jasper and Emmett's faces held more rage then anything. _

"_That's Irena; she's from the Denali coven" Emmett hissed through clenched teeth. _

"_I'll go call the Denali's and tell them what the fuck is going on and need to get here" Jasper drawled while puling Bella with him. Everyone looked around helpless as what to do before The Captain took charge. _

"_Everyone out back! We need to train some more! MOVE!" he ordered while making his way outside, we all jumped and followed. Even I, I may have been a warlord but Jasper, Izzy and the Captain fucking scare me to death!_

* * *

**Bella POV**

I followed out Jasper as he placed the call, his posture was stiff with stress and I knew that he is being bombarded with all the emotions running inside. Sighing I wrap my arms around his middle and lay my forehead between his shoulder blades, I felt him purr before I heard it causing me to naturally respond.

"_Jasper __what __can __I __do __for __you__" _I stiffened as I heard the woman purr with delight and surprise as she answered.

"Tanya, I need you and the family to come to my place in Texas… It's about Irena." I heard a gasp and then the tell-tale sign of vampires moving.

_"Jasper, what is this news of our sister? We haven't heard for her in weeks and her phone has been crushed!"_ the voice was new and I instantly liked her, she didn't come across like her sister.

"Kate I need you all to come here without anyone knowing! Irena… look just get here tonight" his voice was strange almost desperate, he was feeling guilt and a fucktonne of familial love, oh so the other is Tanya.

_"Jasper, it's Eleazer … We'll be there tonight.."_ with that the phone hung up and I was pulling him to the back yard where everyone was training. Oh we weren't going to train I just need to get to the other side.

I couldn't contain the laugh when I saw several of the wolves frozen stiff in a foot thick casing of ice and a horrified Ben. The others were all laughing their asses off bar the ones in said ice. When they saw me looks of relief filled their faces.

"OH god Bella! HELP US!" Embry pleaded, smirking I looked at my son who was rubbing his hands together.

"Ben?" my voice stern but anyone could hear my amusement.

"I can't get them out, fire won't melt our ice!" he wailed and finally I let out a laugh, I pulled him close to me and hugged him tight.

"I can't help you with this one; I can but there's no point in learning from it if I do right?" I ask him causing the trapped wolves to cry out pleadingly.

"Sher? Can you teach Ben some Tai Chi, teach him how to become one within himself and then with the air and earth around us" I tell her and she gladly began teaching, no one around here had patience to learn such thing bar me, but I think it's time Ben learnt.

"Pete, you know where we'll be" I say over my shoulder to my brother, he nodded and began shouting drills, moves and commands. I dragged Jasper till we came out at our special spot I had made for us when we kissed as I was human. Instantly I was crushed to my mates' chest as he sobbed in my hair, I pulled him tighter as I rocked him.

"Isa, I'm so scared that I'll lose you. It's tearing me up inside." He sobbed out and I sigh sadly.

"I'm so scared too Jay, I don't want to lose you just as I got you. We have to deal with so much and I just don't know what to do" I choke out trying not to cry.

"Promise me Isa, promise me when we fight you'll come back alive!" he sobbed while falling to his knees bringing me down with him.

"I promise, just promise me no matter what though, no matter what happens to me you'll stay alive? Promise me Jasper, I need you to keep a level head if something does happen!" I stressed, I saw horror in his eyes with the more I spoke.

"What?" he choked out and gripped me tightly.

"Moon showed me a vision, there was a woman that lay slain at your makers feet… it was me Jasper… But promise me! PROMISE ME!" I sobbed desperately into his shocked frozen form.

"I promise" he choked and I knew it was killing him as much as it was killing me. I pushed my hand to the ground making the grass longer and softer while lighting the bowls with fire. Jay laid me back as he softly kissed the mark when he had claimed me, his other hand slowly running up and down my side.

I cupped his face and pulled him to mine, the familiar spark makes my lips tingle with desire as his lips touch mine.

"I need you" I whisper so soft while sending him my lust and love. He purred in delight before removing me of my shirt and his. His lips left a burning sensation upon my skin with each kiss that I felt like I would burst to flames, his eyes swim with desire and love as he looked up at me from the hollow of my breasts.

I moan as he captures my nipple with his lips and flicking it with his tongue, I couldn't help but buck with desire and need; I needed to feel him in me. I flipped us over while removing our clothes in one swift pull.

"So perfect, so beautiful, all mine" his voice was rough as he ran his hands from my hips to my breasts like he had done so before, the pure awe on his face. I slowly lowered myself onto his length causing both of us to moan in pure pleasure; his hands gripped my hips as he bucked slightly. I slowly start to find my rhythm; I pull him up to have his chest flush with mine as I ride him. I throw my head back and move faster as he leaves hot burning kisses over my neck and chest, one hand curled in my hair while the other holds me tighter to him.

He pulled back with a growl as I felt the familiar tightening in the pit of my stomach, he pushed me back a little and I moaned loudly at the new angle, he was hitting a tender spot that pulled me closer to the edge. With each thrust our growls became louder and with each growl send a vibration through us making it more pleasurable.

"JASPER!" I roar as he pushes back a fraction which became my undoing.

"BELLA!" he roared after a few more hard thrusts before sinking his teeth once more over my heart. I cry out as another orgasm hits me like it does every time he marks me and once again our emotions wrap us in a cocoon of lust, love and desire.

He falls back bringing me with him with an oomph and a happy sigh before blinking up at me. His eyes once again filled with awe, I frowned confused as to what he was looking at me when a smile suddenly appeared.

"You looks so beautiful in the sun Darlin'" he drawls lazily still in our cocoon of bliss, I gasp as I move my head slightly so my hair that grew a bit longer since my change let the sun hit his handsome face.

"I made it sunny" I laugh out as I rest my head on his chest, sighing as his fingers instantly start running through my hair we both watched the sun set. _Wait? __Sunset?_

The bubble of bliss instantly popped as I shot up at the thought, we had been out here all day! I turned my head slightly and sniffed the air, no nothing, but just to be sure I pushed out my elemental power and saw Peter's faint life essence in the far trees.

"JASPER! We had been here all day and Peter saw us!" I exclaim horrified, not at the all-day part, no I was horrified that Pete may have been watching.

"He came to tell us the Denali's arrived earlier than planned" he said softly, still laying back in the grass with his eyes closed and a soft smile on his face. My eyes widened with horror and I quickly threw on Jasper's shirt as all my clothes were ripped.

"We need to get there! Common Jay get up!" I said panicked while chucking my chuckling mate his jeans. I was not in an amused mood right now as I was worried about my babies; I swear if that Tanya is anything like Rosalie she'll meet the same fate.

"Isa what are you really worried about?" Jay asks doing up his jeans, I sigh and turn to him.

"I'm worried about Ben and Tia; I don't like strangers around my children, especially those strangers who have a sister on the other team. AND even though I just met Andre, I am worried for Jonah, the Denali sisters are succubi right? Isn't an incubus and a succubi supposed to be attracted to each other?" I stress while quickly running at normal speed towards the house, his eyes widened and I pushed us faster. You could hear a loud commotion in the backyard and I gasped as I stopped at the sight of our house. The back of the house on the first floor was destroyed and everything from the lounge room is in ruins.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Jasper and I roar together furious, everyone freezes as they take in our state and our emotions, which the major is projecting. I slam the blonde back with a wall of earth hearing a sigh of relief from Jonah, I instantly take this time to take in what was happening. Garrett was wincing and slightly buckling as he held onto the other blonde who was snarling at Andre, Pete and Emmett held back Jonah who was struggling to his mate.

Carlisle, Esme and Rose were with two Spanish looking vampires from the rubble that was our kitchen. The wolves were phased protecting my children with Sher, Henry and Lucy. Some of our boys had fresh bites leaking from their hands or arms causing me to growl.

"SOMEONE ANSWER ME!" Jasper roared out while stalking forward, everyone dropped to their knees in a submissive pose.

"We showed the Denali's the tape Major and explained what has been going on, they were furious that their sister was helping them." Garrett says calmly, though I could hear the fear in his voice and for some reason it pleased me so.

"Why was the blonde and Andre fighting?" I ask calmly while walking up to my mate, I saw my family tense and some of the wolves whimpered. I stored this information away to review later as I looked upon everyone; I pulled Jonah up and nudged him towards his mate, to start to heal his wounds.

"Thank you Ma'am" he said hurriedly while kneeling next to his badly wounded mate.

"They walked in with Garrett from a hunt when Tanya started to hit on him; he refused her advances and told her he was mated to Andre. She went crazy stating since Kate had mated with Garrett that Jonah should be hers as he was an incubus and she was a succubus Mimiteh… Andre told her no and to back off when she attacked him." Pete explained hurriedly and both the Major and I turned to hiss at Tanya who cowered in the two Spanish vampires arms.

"You do NOT advance on peoples MATES! It is a sacred bond! You CANNOT just command that he be yours! You are nothing in this home but a guest! You treat EACH MEMBER of my family with RESPECT or you too will end up like Rosalie" I snarl out while pointing to a broken looking Rose with her scars upon her face, I heard the other blonde and the Spanish couple gasp.

"IF you DO NOT respect my mates' rules and family I will let the wolves have you as a chew toy!" the Major snarls happily while pointing to a now excited wolf pack. She nods with a whimper that she understands and I smirk while pulling my kids close.

"Rosalie got her scars from upsetting Sher that was the last straw. But before that she had tried to take my babies, you do not touch or look at them till I say otherwise" I said eerily calm before walking through the house and up the stairs to our room. Ben and Tia were quiet as they sat on our bed as we got changed in the wardrobe.

"Momma?" my eyes flick to Tia who looked petrified as she stood in front of me, I frowned and turned to the mirror only to gasp in shock. My eyes once red were a swirling mix of my elemental colours, my features dark and sharp; I truly looked like a vampire. I close my eyes and take in a deep breath before letting it out and looking back at Tia.

"What the fucked duck on Friday just happened?" Peter's shocked choke was heard downstairs at my word vomit.

"You let your beast out to play Darlin'" my eyes shift to Jasper who looked worriedly at me, my brows furrowed as I pulled a now relaxed Tia in my arms, Ben was encased in Jays.

"What?" I ask shocked, Pete, Lucy and surprisingly Henry were at my side instantly.

"You let your beast out, just like Jasper has the Major, Peter has the Captain…" Lucy explained softly before Henry cut in.

"And I have Henrietta… Our beast is a mix of our instinct with a cunning and calculative mind. Your beast matches the Major in every way; you were truly a beautiful terrifying sight to behold. We call you Ma'am or Mimiteh because that is what our instincts told us to call you." Henry explained somewhat simply for me.

"Our beasts come out when we need them to a point, but you fed of the Major in turn let your beast out for the first time." Pete said softly while putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Common you need t' meet the Denali's formally, I must say Izzy you fuckin' scare the shit out of Tanya" Lucy chuckled with glee while walking back downstairs, the others followed and I told them I will be a second as I looked at my daughter.

"No matter who I am Tia I could never hurt you, the first thing I did was to see if you and Ben were ok" I tell her softly causing her to smile and hug me, I laugh while throwing her on my back and down the stairs.

"Bella this is Carmen, Kate, Tanya and Eleazer. Carmen, Kate, Tanya, Eleazer meet Bella my mate" Jay introduces me proudly causing the Denali's eyes to pop out. Once over their shock Kate and Carmen gave me warm smiles and a few compliments, Tanya gave me a tight smile while Eleazer was still staring at me with awe and horror.

"It can't be" he whispers in disbelief while stepping closer to me, his hand reached out to touch my face but snapped back as everyone growled.

"I'm sorry but never in all my years have I seen her kind before" he exclaims still in awe and I look at Jay confused.

"Excuse me?" I ask confused causing him to shake his head and apologise.

"I have a power to see ones gift. But you, the Volturi had killed your kind a long time ago. You are an Elemental, not like Ben but a powerful one; your power has no limits. You can control anything, anything at all including us, we have venom and it is like water. Anything that is related to the materials out of the earth and sky you can wield. You are the strongest and most powerful vampire on the earth because of this. My dear child you are in danger! If the Volturi find you they will kill you!" he tells me panicked at the last few sentences, but that's not what I was shocked about, I was shocked that I was so powerful.

"There's a prophecy too." All eyes went to Pete who stood wide eyed at me, Eleazer nodded while turning back to me.

"A girl born human but an elemental will suffer great loss before turned shall destroy the tyranny that is the royal family and all those who will harm to her and those she loves. With her mate Ares stands by her with emotions so powerful and her spirit brother a wolf so violent at her side they will be unstoppable in the Great War to come. The goddess of love, war and wisdom will bring peace to her kind and those who are loyal to her" he finished and everyone looked at me with shock, Eleazer suddenly knelt on one knee before me his head bowed and arms behind his back.

"I Eleazer Denali, here by pledge a vampiric oath to the true Queen" with that those who hadn't done so before followed.

* * *

**A/N: *Gasps* Oh my did I just set myself up for a sequel? Tell me what you guys think and if you have any suggestions as to what you wish to see or questions to something you don't know tell me :) **

**Please Review**

**Ellie **


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Another chapter is up! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own. **

**Dedications are still the same :)**

* * *

_Previously,_

"_There's a prophecy too." All eyes went to Pete who stood wide eyed at me, Eleazer nodded while turning back to me. _

"_A girl born human but an elemental will suffer great loss before turned shall destroy the tyranny that is the royal family and all those who will harm to her and those she loves. With her mate Ares stands by her with emotions so powerful and her spirit brother a wolf so violent at her side they will be unstoppable in the Great War to come. The goddess of love, war and wisdom will bring peace to her kind and those who are loyal to her" he finished and everyone looked at me with shock, Eleazer suddenly knelt on one knee before me his head bowed and arms behind his back. _

"_I Eleazer Denali, here by pledge a vampiric oath to the true Queen" with that those who hadn't done so before followed._

* * *

**Bella POV**

I sat down after everyone bar Carlisle, Esme and Jasper pledged their alliance with me. Jasper because he's my mate and the other two because Edward and Alice are still their children, they think that because they are doing this because of stress. Yeah fucking right, but back to the topic at hand, there was a prophecy about me. Seriously? I don't want to become the fucking queen of the vampire race and I had a feeling Jasper and Paul didn't want to either.

"Bella-boo?" my eyes cast up at the nickname to see Emmett, the others were outside bar my mate who stood in the doorway, half watching them, half watching me. His eyes were sad as he kneeled down in front of me dropping his head onto my knees.

"I'm so sorry Bells; I didn't want to leave you. Rose had to drag me away with force so I wouldn't go see you; she had to hold me down a few times so I wouldn't leave" he sobs, his voice was pleading me to believe his words. I knew deep down that they were true but my heart ached with the betrayal and worthlessness that I had felt from them leaving.

"I don't know Emmett; you all hurt me so much. If it wasn't for the pack then I would surely have died." I say before standing up and grasping my mates open hand. He gave me a soft sad smile as I looked down onto the one vampire I had truly considered my brother with sadness.

"Can you show him?" I whisper to my mate as Emmett continued to look pleadingly at me, Jasper nodded before bracing him and bringing up all the feelings that their leaving caused till I was numb. I heard Jay gasp and choke out a word as he fell to his knees, Emmett sobbed louder and I couldn't take it. I pulled all my emotions in and helped up my mate; leaving Emmett curled together trying to both keep himself together and rip his chest open and left.

I wanted to forgive the big bear but I couldn't, not yet, soon but not yet. Tomorrow is the fight and all of us are on edge, the teams were even now that we have the Denali's and all of the boys were coming up with a battle plan. I could see Charlotte and Esme having a silent argument so I quickly dashed over to where they were.

"Please charlotte; try to convince them that they can't kill Alice and Edward please!" Esme sobbed out pleadingly causing me to hiss, both their heads shot around to me with different emotions, Charlotte with relief, Esme with horror.

"Esme… Alice ordered a vampire to kill and kidnap a child and her mother!" I hiss silently so I wouldn't draw the others attention.

"Your mate is helping them!" I hiss, I saw the Denali's who moved a little closer gasp silently.

"And the fucking jackass you call a son, lead me to the woods and told me that I was simply a pet, that he didn't want me anymore and that I wasn't good enough for him or the family, he told me it would be like he never fucking existed and left me in the woods" I snarl and I think it was louder than what I thought it was as everyone of the Cullen's gasped while the others snarled bar Jay, Paul, Char and Pete. I had forgotten I never told them what Edward said to me.

Esme was shaking her head in disbelief mumbling no over and over again, fucking fed up with the Cullen's and all this shit I let my beast take over. Charlotte dropped to her knees with her neck exposed, the others seeing the action followed including my mate, this of course pissed me off more and I pulled him to me and by my side.

"YOU bow to no one my mate!" I snarl before yanking the caramel haired woman to me by her hair. She screamed as her hands went to my wrist to try and get me to let go. I heard her mate snarl before stopping as I heard someone grip his neck; I turn to see my brother Shilah was the one to do it.

"Mimiteh sister, what do you want to do" Shilah growls, I chucked the woman into the middle of the formed circle that the others bar the ones in ice have created. Shilah followed by chucking her mate harshly into her, the cowered together as they took in me, my brother and mate.

"Eleazer please help us!" the male begged, my eyes dashed to the Spanish man who looked on with sadness and betrayal. He looked to me as to ask for my blessing to let him speak, I nodded while gesturing to continue.

"I heard what Isa said to Esme about you helping Alice with those horrible things, I had thought you were always a kind loving man Carlisle but I now see otherwise" with that Eleazer turned his head away, following his mate and then his daughters. I smirked as each and every one of my family turned their backs on Carlisle.

"I do believe you have royally fucked yourself over Carlisle" I say coolly as I walk around them in a dismissive way. Esme was sobbing not even acknowledging her mate as he tried to comfort her, his fear filled eyes gave me a sweet pleasure as he looked for a way to escape.

"I have two options for you both…" I trail off with a smirk, their eyes cast to me and I saw hop in Esme's eyes.

"One you fight with us and help kill them all or I kill you now" I say bringing up both my hands like I was holding platters with their choices. "Decisions… Decisions…"

All hope was now gone as Esme wailed and pain crumpled on Carlisle's face. I smirk as I come to a stop in front of them, my mate standing behind them smiling proudly at me. I watched carefully as different emotions crossed over Esme's motherly face while Carlisle still looked reluctant.

"I…I'll do it" Carlisle looked at his mate in shock as she stuttered determinedly; she rose to her feet carefully as she looked down at her husband.

"I will fight them, I can see clearly now. Alice and Edward were always the coven leaders telling us what to do and wear and sometimes even to have SEX!" I almost blanched at that. But I didn't, the others all looked on shocked at Esme's admission.

"I am tired of this Carlisle and I wish you could see the horrible monsters that you call children! And if you won't stand with me on this then I will get one of these Whitlock's to rip you up until the fight is over! Now may I be excused?" I gave a sharp nod not being able to trust my voice; the others looked on in fucking amazement including the Denali's. Carlisle on the other hand frowned before stalking off to follow her; I gave a sharp look to Charlotte and Sher to follow them. Once that was over I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and melted into my mates arms as I became myself again.

"I'm so proud of you" Jay whispers into my ear before kissing my head softly. The others returned to their training and I went to find Ben who was still trying to get the boys out of their ice suits.

"Bella PLEASE!" Embry sobbed as he struggled desperately to get out, I raised my brows while Jake smirked.

"He needs to pee" was all Jake said that sent me into hysterics, Ben was still frowning even though I could tell he wanted to laugh.

"Okay Ben, show me what you are trying" I said still laughing and he nods before doing a soft flowing move, bit I could see where it was going wrong.

"You're thinking too much Ben, you need to let your body go and let it move. Relax and now do it again" he nods before taking a calming breath and does the move again, this time the ice melts away and Embry dashes off to the forest top.

"FINALLY!" Jared shouts before running off in the same direction causing Jake to chuckle and Ben and I to laugh.

"Don't you have to pee?" I ask Jake who waggled his brows.

"I was naked Bella I just peed in the thing" he laughed before dashing to the house; I shook my head at his childishness and hugged my boy who was proudly and excitedly telling his mate and Jay.

"So proud of you son" both Jas and I say causing us to smirk.

"Bella you need to come fight!" Peter sighed out while gesturing to the spot a few yards away. Sighing I moved quickly to my spot and crouched, smirking at the fact I knew Peter didn't say no gifts I knew he was going to get his ass kicked.

I quickly ducked as Garrett came out of nowhere and flew over my head, oh so he's playing that game, okay then. Smirking I twist and shove both my hands up and out causing a wall of dirt to slam into peter while I twirled and grabbed Andre by the arm and flinging him into Emmett. I felt the wind move quickly towards me and I ducked just in time to see Pete fly over me, his eyes widened as he saw my smirk and then my hands connected with his stomach sending him flying upwards.

I closed my eyes as he landed and stood up, I could see them nodding with their pulses causing me to smirk, they were going to go at me all at once. I felt the pulsing of my shield and pushed it over them, I saw them run forwards and I lifted my arms causing them to stop. I heard the others gasp as each time I lifted a finger or hand they followed, so this is what they meant by I could control everything. Over the fighting I fling my arms out causing them to leave a long line of craters as they slid from my power, I flung my eyes open and walked back to my mate.

I know I could fight, I had been training with Paul and then once again in Texas in martial arts. Apparently to my sensei I was a natural fighter, obviously I had carried this over in my vampirism, something I was destined to be.

"Holy shit!" Jonah said as he shook his hair of the dirt.

"I'm so fucking glad she's on our side" I heard one of the wolves mutter causing the others to agree.

"Well Pete?" I ask smirking while he shook dirt from his hair and boots.

"That's pleased me enough" he muttered to me while moving back into the training circle, I quickly fixed the damages and fell back onto the now soft squishy grass. The air was thick as the day became mid-day, everyone was on edge and I could feel a looming evil in the distance. I closed my eyes and melted into the earth feeling the vibrations, my eyes widened in horror but quickly closed as dirt fell in them, the army was close. Very close.

I pushed myself up out of the dirt and took to the field pulling everyone with me, I pushed my arms out and twisting causing a tunnel to form for all of us to fit into, it was about a foot under the ground, enough to grab one from above but hard so it doesn't collapse.

"They're coming, Ben create a series of tunnels!" I hiss while bending the earth to go in two sections, one straight and one to the cliffs and up. He nodded before disappearing to the left with the sound of moving earth.

"I want some under here to grab a few from above and take out" I order while creating some more tunnels and a huge room that dropped below like a pit. We were in the centre of the field now; I created a small flicker of flame to help start the fire when the limbs went in.

I turned and started to run back while Henry, Tia, Jonah and Esme stayed in the tunnels while the rest of us went up and formed positions, I gave everyone a warning before closing the top of the tunnel so no one would find it. The army split in two like planned and they tried to surround us, I stood with Jay, Pete, Char and Paul at my side while Lucy hid behind us to give Maria a shock. She walked out of the clearing with a smirk as Edward came to a stop next to her; he shook his head and growled lowly as he couldn't hear our thoughts.

_Take that fucker!_

"Bella!" Edward snarled as his dark red eyes landed on my face, I smirked before letting my beast out to play.

"Hello Edward, do you like one of my gifts?" I taunted him causing him to snarl louder and lean forward, Maria caught his arm digging her talons into his forearm causing him to hiss.

"She's blocking me!" He snarled out causing Major and I to laugh.

"We knew you were coming today Maria" the Major growled smugly causing her eyes to light in flame of anger.

"HOW!" she snarled outraged and shocked. Both Major and I stepped aside letting Lucy through.

"Why hello _sister!" _

"_LUCY!" _was Maria's shocked disgusted snarl.

* * *

**A/N: Well there is only two chapters left D: But anyways HE has now reached 1000 :D **

**Please Review**

**Ellie**


	39. Epilogue

**A/N: Another chapter is up! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own. **

**Dedications are still the same :)**

* * *

_Previously,_

"_Hello Edward, do you like one of my gifts?" I taunted him causing him to snarl louder and lean forward, Maria caught his arm digging her talons into his forearm causing him to hiss. _

"_She's blocking me!" He snarled out causing Major and I to laugh. _

"_We knew you were coming today Maria" the Major growled smugly causing her eyes to light in flame of anger. _

"_HOW!" she snarled outraged and shocked. Both Major and I stepped aside letting Lucy through. _

"_Why hello sister!" _

"_LUCY!" was Maria's shocked disgusted snarl._

* * *

**Major POV**

My sire was furious and frightened and that pleased me. Her newborns were fidgety and terrified, bloodthirsty. Edward was furious, hungry, and lustful as he stared at my mate, I hissed in his direction. I itched to pull her into me but I knew it would put a huge target on her and Jasper and I wish not to lose her.

"Surprised to see me alive _sister?"_ Lucy my once mistress now coven mate hissed pleasurably while spitting the word sister.

"Tell us Maria, where is your pixie whore and the Succubus along with that pathetic Victoria?" my mate asked with mock curiosity, what did I ever do to have such a perfect strong mate?

"Here" They snarled while coming out from two different sides, Irena's eyes once gold now red with human blood. Her sister gasped before snarling at her in their native tongue.

"IRENA HOW COULD YOU!" Kate screamed in anger her hands clenched together in fury, I saw a blue wave ripple over her and I knew if her power could extend Irena would be frying by now.

"HOW COULD I? HOW COULD YOU SIDE WITH THOSE MUTTS?" She snarled back as the wolves stepped out, the newborns wanted to run, to fight and to drink. I pushed out a wave of calm causing them to relax a little; I don't want them to run! I need a good fight, someone to kill and I don't want them to slaughter the towns bringing the Volturi on us so soon.

"Silence" my mate whispers before walking forward, me right on her tail.

"Sorry Mistress" Kate uttered before turning her head to glare at Alice who stood by Vicky.

"Mistress?" Maria asks while cocking her head to the side, instantly all vampires on our side turned their head and moving their hair to see the little initial of my mate and or me. Her eyes bugged open with shock, horror then fucking fury.

"A VAMPIRE OATH? YOU NEVER SWORE TO ME!" snarled Maria at Lucy, myself, Pete, Char and Andre.

"Because we didn't like you" I laugh coldly sending a shiver up a lot of spines, I knew I was a scary fucker and with my mate by my side.

"Mimiteh my beautiful mate, will you be so kind?" I ask gesturing to the sky, her lips twitched up and she nodded, suddenly the sky was filled with roaring dark clouds that swirled viciously.

"What's this trickery?" Maria hissed to Edward yanking him to her, his eyes were wide with fear as was Alice.

"Oh did they forget to tell you I am an Elemental Maria?" my mate laughed causing my sire's eyes to bug out of her head, she knew the Elemental kind, she had killed one long ago, a year into my vampire birth. She has a nasty scar across her back from the whip of the fire, I had remembered that fight well, and it was one that took out three towns.

"ENOUGH OF THIS! ATTACK!" Victoria yelled while charging, the newborns followed snarling and I charged forwards smiling as I ripped the first head my hands touched off. I saw vampires dropping to the ground and muffled screams.

My mate fought her way to my sire and Alice, Irena was versing up against Kate and her family with some wolves while Victoria was making her way to me. I smirked before flying back with several of my family as the vampire Lucy showed us stalked forward behind her mistress. Remembering Lucy's words I began to struggle along with the others causing her to scream out and let us go in pain.

Ben was teamed up with Sher as they ripped and burned their opponents; I spun and ripped another head throwing it down a hole in the ground. Turning again my hand reached out and ripped the telekinetic's head off with a clean crack, I felt fury come at me as a male the size of Emmett charged forward at me barrelling through both his and my coven, his chin was dripping with venom and his eyes crazy. That small girl was his mate and I had just killed her, I smirked and stood gesturing him to come at me.

As he came within arm distance I grabbed his arm and twisted while throwing him, his arm came off with that all familiar sickening cracks causing me to smile. He got up and charged at me again, I dodged his blow letting him fly past me. He turned snarling before finally doing the unexpected, he feigned right but still managed to hit me, I flew back into a pile of limbs roaring at the throbbing pain in my chest. I looked down to see a small chunk of my skin and shirt gone; I looked back at the fucker who smirked while holding my torn flesh.

Roaring I tore the rest of my shirt off and charged, I slammed him with so much agony I managed to rip his head off effectively and reattaining my flesh from his big meaty claws. I hiss as I quickly lick the flesh and hazardously placed it back into its spot before taking off towards Victoria. I looked around to see if I could find my mate but I couldn't, the flying earth and fire that went around me was Ben my son and it started to worry me slightly.

A screech of fury sounded and I turned to see a mass of bright red hair flying towards me, I caught the fucking whore who made my mate suffer a lot and found Leah at my side instantly. The woman was vicious and I was glad that it was Victoria who had the short stick when Leah is concerned; she wanted revenge for Bella and her cousin. I understood, that day my mate remembered Zach we all felt her pain and all of us wanted Victoria to suffer, I charged forward with the grey wolf at my side quickly dividing and missing the whore by a millimetre.

Suddenly Eleazer came flying out of nowhere and landed at my feet, I helped him up and saw a fresh bite mark across his right eye. He turned to see Leah trying to capture Victoria and he frowned before looking back at me.

"She has the power of evasion." Was all he said before he dashed off back into the war with a scream of his mate calling his name for help. Fed up with this I fed the fucking bitch so much anger that she had no choice but to fight without her gift, both Leah and I dived again effectively tearing one arm and a chunk of scalp off of her. I saw Leah chew the arm to bits happily and satisfied a little bit with each scream of rage and pain came from Vicky.

"You have hurt my mate very badly Vicky" I hissed while circling around her, Leah tossed he head back flinging the parts away from us, I could hear small thumps and then a few sizzles when they landed.

"She deserves it!" she snarled back and I charged forward, I managed to get my hand on her shoulder, digging my fingers in her shoulder blade before he teeth found her way into my bicep. Suddenly she let go screaming in rage as Leah took her legs of with one clean swipe and bite, I saw the world twinge black and my hands found both top and bottom jaw before pulling. Her head cracked wide and I dropped her to the floor, Leah gladly finished her off and dragging her to the fires.

"MAJOR!" I heard my captain yell, my eyes found his horror and fear filled eyes as he looked at me from a few yards away, his hand flew up causing my eyes to follow and just as they went to the top of the cliff I saw my mate crumbled just as Maria pulled her arm through her chest.

"FUCK EVERYONE HIDE!" I heard someone yell and I felt fear fly around me as everything blacked out.

Rip

Tear

Bite

Slash

Snarl

Snap

Crackle

Screams

Cries

Bite

Flames

Mate

Kill

Kill sire

Kill sire for hurting mate

Roar

More cries

Fear

Bloodthirsty

Horror

Agony

Laughter

Rip

Tear

Sobbing

Pleading

_Alice _

Hissing

Silence

**Jasper POV**

Everything came back into focus at the silence, I blinked to find myself at the top of the cliffs facing Maria and a wounded Alice as my mate lay at their feet. Edward was a burning slowly behind me and I took this time to look out of the corner of my eyes to see my family dragging some of our wolves and two vampires to the trees as they looked at me. I looked down at my hands to see blood, my eyes shot to Paul who had a claw mark trailing from his muzzle to his tail and unconscious. Sher was in pieces in Henry's arms as she looked at me with fire in her eyes, I had hurt Sher.

"Well, well Major, it seems you haven't been lost after all" my eyes snapped to my sire in fury, a snarl ripping from my chest.

"Oh Maria, you have it all wrong!" I say smirking as I stand straight, I finally felt balanced.

"It's Major Jasper Whitlock" I say smirking before slamming Alice with so much agony. Roaring I crouch ready to fight my sire to get my mate, my belle. It would be hard as I could only be beaten by her but I was different now, I was Jasper and the Major, we were one and we were strong. I shot her a burst of anger causing her to charge at me, I smirk while we collided in the air, my hands gripping her hair and locking her jaw shut. We fell to the ground causing rock, water and mud to fly up around us, the storm had gotten worse from when I blacked out till now and I knew my mate was ok but in pain. How fitting that there was a storm while I fought with my sire, who I had wished to kill long ago but chose not to, how foolish of me.

Her hand collided with my chest sending me further into the ground just as my hand connected with hers sending her off me. I jumped out of the hole and charged again we collided with a loud boom and fell down the cliff; I flipped her and placed my knee on her stomach just before we landed causing her to cry out as her hip or ribs cracked. I felt satisfied until I was suddenly missing a hand.

I hissed and jumped up sprinting after my hand, I dived just as it was about to fall in the fire and attached it. I hiss in agony as I felt every nerve and skin cell along with tendons and bone repair itself. A limb being torn off is agony as you can still feel it; you can feel anything that gets in the wounds as well. Even more so, you will forever remember the burning of your flesh if it was burnt after it was severed, this was one of Maria's favourite punishments and tortures, and the feeling can send you mad. I was in front of Maria again who was just as badly wounded as I was, she was feeling smug and elation. Horror and agony filled me from the family as gasps and shouts filed the air, my eyes shot to the top of the cliff where I saw Alice, her hair was matted and her eyes had more of a craze look in it, but that wasn't what caught my attention, no what caught my attention was the fact that she held my Bella in her arms.

"What now Jasperrr" she purred before throwing my mate in the fire.

"NO!" I roared while falling to my knees in agony, I felt others hit the ground with me. Maria and Alice laughed as I fought to fight the urge to follow my mate.

_"I promise, just promise me no matter what though, no matter what happens to me you'll stay alive? Promise me Jasper, I need you to keep a level head if something does happen!" my mate pleaded, her eyes glossy with venom as she gripped my arms, I stared at her in horror. _

_"What?" I managed to choke out before holding her tighter desperately feeling like she was about to disappear. _

_"Moon showed me a vision, there was a woman that lay slain at your makers feet… it was me Jasper… But promise me! PROMISE ME!" she sobbed into my chest, it ached with the thought that I might lose her but I will promise, I will avenger her if she dies and then follow her to the embers. _

_"I promise"_

The words echoed in my mind over and over again, _I promise, I promise…_ the world around me vibrated as I let out for the first time since the wars I let my monster take full control as the shutters to my eyes blacked out.

**THE God of War POV**

I ached all over with a numbness I had never felt, I was empty. My mate was gone and now I needed to live up to my promise, as I never break my promises. I stalked forward to the fucking whore who created me, who changed Jasper and made me the Major, the God of War. As I got closer she noticed the change instantly, before when I blacked out I was not in full control, the last time I was in full control Maria had let me lose and I slaughtered three towns and two armies.

"Your fear pleases me so much Maria" I purred as her scent that I despised so much laced with the sweet scent of fear. Of course she was afraid, she was never on my receiving end, and oh no she was the one who held my leash. But it was changed now, I knew better and I now have cut my ties.

Savouring her for last I paralysed her with fear and lethargy before scaling the cliff to destroy the midget who had thrown my mate into to the inferno. I heard my children crying for her, I heard Paul sobbing for his sister, Charlotte and Pete standing brokenly behind my kids, trying to be strong. The Denali's were silently standing in a huddle with Garrett simply holding each other and the pack huddled around Paul and howled. The others were a vary of all of them.

"Jazzy I knew you would come back to me" the midget cooed, I smiled while wrapping my arms around her that would seem like a lovers embrace but in fact I had her positioned so if I just pulled one direction or wanted her to be decapitated I could.

"Oh yessss" I hissed and I felt her stiffen as I moved us closer to the fire.

"Jazzy?" she whimpered afraid and I smirked.

"You killed my mate Alicccee" I hiss her name causing her to stiffen and start to struggle as she realised her mistake; I tightened my arm across her chest and gripped her wrist in my hand. I started with the little finger and pulled it slowly savouring the sound of her screams before throwing it in the fire next to the one she dropped my mate into; I didn't want to mix her ashes with my pure beautiful belle.

I slowly continued with the other fingers then the other hand before finally pulling slowly from the elbow down. This was proving difficult so I bit into the joint pushing as much venom into her while doing a nick in the bone and muscle.

"Please Jazzy" she sobbed out trying to break free, I growled before ripping her arm off and throwing it in.

"I'm not Jasper; I am the God of War." I hiss causing her fear and horror to skyrocket, I would have purred if I wasn't so numb inside.

An hour later she was nothing but four stumps, a head and torso. Her hair was scalped leaving her bald and her tongue now no longer exists, I may enjoy the sound of her screams but her VOICE is ear grating. Her emotions were everywhere and her eyes were coal black, I was pleased slightly. Finally I pulled her head off and kicked her torso into the fire with the rest of her, with her head in my hands I jumped down to the embers of a dying flame that was near Maria. She watched paralysed as I place the pixie whore's head on the embers letting it slowly burn way.

"I bet you regret ever teaching me all your torture techniques and making me the god of war hmm?" I ask idly as I watch Alice silently scream, I turned my head to look at Maria who looked so pleadingly up at me as the words sink in.

I pull her to the centre of the field and pulled back the emotions; she quickly tried to run but was stopped as a wall of earth pushed her back to me. My eyes turned to Ben slowly who looked so broken and angry his arms pushed out and slightly to the side, I gave him a sharp nod and pulled Maria by the hair up to look at me.

"My mate is dead… you know the feeling Maria… I know the perfect torture" I whisper out, my voice was alien to me and I knew I even the God of War can break. I closed my eyes and brought up every bad emotion my mate and everyone who had suffered because of her and the ones who died and slammed it into her.

I watched as she slowly went insane and then suddenly she broke. Her eyes were vacant her emotions no longer could be felt and she lay immobilised, with a sigh I kick her into the fire and then fall to my knees. Everyone was quickly at my side as I shut down and let everything fade away, the last thing I saw as the God of War was Peter and Ben jumping into the very Pyre that my mate was killed in.

**Jasper POV**

I woke blinking slightly at the brightness; I frowned confused as I looked up at the manmade cave with a hole to let the sun light through above us. My eyes flickered to the left to see that the cave was decorated with photos of me and Bella with the family. My hand gripped Bella's, my head snapped to the side to see my belle looking so peacefully, so beautiful. How could she still be here? I saw her thrown into the fire myself.

_Is this heaven? _I shook my head as I felt the deep depression coming from the outside of our little cave hut.

"Jasper?" her voice was like music to my ears and I couldn't help but pull her tightly to my chest.

"Your alive… oh god your alive" I choke out just as quiet and she nodded before pulling me into a soft kiss.

"I'm fire proof, I still couldn't move, Maria broke my spine and when, and when I felt you give up I gave up too, but then I felt you alive next to me… the earth healed us" she choked out and I sobbed.

"I'm so sorry" I sob out as I realised I had broken her promise and she hushes me.

"I love you Jasper Whitlock and you didn't break your promise." I felt her love wrap around me like a cocoon and I couldn't help but sigh in relief.

"Do you know where we are? And what day it is?" I knew it was a stupid question but it was bugging me.

"We're on an island I don't know where but I can feel the waves… This was made by Ben; his essence is all over it. As for what day I don't know" she mumbles while getting up off the stone bed.

The small cave hut has tribal designs all over it and I knew that was the pack doing while the pyramid style was Ben, I took Bella's hand in mine and we walked out the now open door made of earth. We both blinked a few times as it was brighter outside then in the hut and I knew exactly where we were.

"We're on isle Esme" I whisper, this was the spot I had come to when we had taken holidays here. It was a little cove that had water come in and beautiful sunsets.

"It's beautiful… Wait isle Esme?" she asks shocked and I nodded causing her to roll her eyes.

"If you even think about buying me an island Jasper Whitlock I will encase you in ice for 100 years" her voice and emotions were very serious and I nodded causing her to grin and walk the direction to the house, we hunted to local game on the way as our throats were on fire.

"How fucking long were we there for?" she huff's after her 8th animal, I shrugged not knowing an answer and when finally full we buried the carcases and ran to the house nearby. Mourning and depression along with numbness hit me like a brick wall; Izzy threw her shield over me as we took in the scene before us. The whole pack including the imprints and elders were gathered around a camp fire with the rest of our family telling stories of us. We were made into legends.

"Paul you imprinted on Rachel Black?" my mate burst out laughing, I instantly understood, Jake and Paul never got along and now more so.

"Bella? Jasper?" everyone whispered in shock bar Ben and Tia who whispered momma and dad.

"Hi guys" we say awkwardly before being attacked and tackled in hugs. Everyone was crying or sobbing in relief.

"We missed you too, now please get off us!" everyone was instantly off of us and asking us questions, Ben and Tia gripped onto us for dear life.

"What happened, all I remember before waking up were Pete and Ben jumping into the fire" I ask and everyone looks at them.

"Pete started running towards momma's pyre and I followed. His gift told him he needed to jump in and take me with him; anyways we climbed the top and jumped in. I protected him of course and there in the middle of the pyre was a naked momma." Ben mumbled out his head tucked into my side causing us to laugh, I knew for sure with the amount of embarrassment that he would be blushing if he could.

"How long have we been asleep for?" Isa asked the million dollar question.

"4 years" Peter blurted out, our eyes widened and I felt my mate's horror.

"PETER! It's been six months' guys" Char tells us while glaring at her mate, we both let out a breath as it was only a short time.

"Fucking hell Peter" my mate hisses before running after him laughing, I smile as we move to sit back down around the fire. Everything was okay now, we have nothing else to worry about… but for some strange reason, I knew this wouldn't last long. Something was coming and it was big.

* * *

**A/N: Gasp! That's the end of the chapter! I would like to thank each and everyone of you for joining me on this journey and sticking by me as I had troubles updating and writing. I love you guys! I hope you all have a wonderful christmas and I hope Human Elemental has brought you some joys!**

**Please Review**

**Ellie **


	40. Outtake 1  Eleazer

**A/N: So YES! There will be a sequel, maybe sometime this year… So I got bored and decided to write some Outtakes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

* * *

**Eleazer POV**

I sat on watching no pacing as my daughter cried, she had found out that her mate was gone. Tanya stood to the side with a grim smile as she watched on, Carmen my love and Kate comforted her, the best they could.

"Those mutts killed him!" she sobbed out angrily and I frowned, we had warned him about the treaty, obviously Laurent had done something wrong for them to kill him.

"Now Irena, he must have done something to provoke them" my mate says calmly, this of course was the wrong thing to say as Irena stands up screeching.

"NO! THEY KILLED HIM BECAUSE HE'S A VAMPIRE!" she screeched before tearing out the door, my mate sighed while choking back a sob, and she never liked fighting with the girls.

"She'll be back in a day when she calms down" Kate whispered to her mother the best she could, if only her words were true.

A day turned into a week, a week into a month and soon it was a year. There was something wrong, seriously wrong, I had a bad feeling one that I knew would change our life shortly. Tanya's phone ringing is what brought us out of our stupor; surprise lit her face as she took in the name of the caller ID, hope was filled in me for a slight second.

"Jasper what can I do for you" she purred and hope vanished quickly but was replaced worry and confusion. _Why on earth would Jasper be calling us?_

_"Tanya, I need you and the family to come to my place in Texas… It's about Irena_." My wife gasped and moved closer to Tanya followed by Kate who snatched the phone. My brows were furrowed with confusion, what on earth was going on?

"Jasper, what is this news of our sister? We haven't heard for her in weeks and her phone has been crushed!" Kate cried out desperately, we had tried to call several times since she had been missing.

_"Kate I need you all to come here without anyone knowing! Irena… look just get here tonight_" we all shared a glance as we heard his desperate plea, Jasper Whitlock never pleas. Something obviously was wrong and we needed to get there soon, I grabbed the phone off Kate instantly.

_"_Jasper, its Eleazer … We'll be there tonight..." after that I hung up, we all quickly ran to our rooms and packed some clothing without asking questions and made our long journey to Texas.

**Xx**

When we reached Jasper's ranch I could see other vampires and what seemed to be humans awaiting our arrival, I could see Esme and Carlisle at the back with grim and fearful expressions.

"What is going on?" I ask concerned while stopping in front of Peter.

"Eleazer, I am sorry you and your coven had to come out this way… Jasper and his mate are away at the moment but we need to show you something" he said grimly while gesturing us inside, my eyes widened at the beauty of this home.

"Has it got something to do with our sister?" Tanya asked well more demanded then anything, as she took the lead I let my eyes roam over the vampires I had never met before, they were extremely powerful. A weak form of elemental power, mind freezing, camouflage…

"Here you need to watch this" Peter said while placing a small disk in the player, we watched on horrified as we saw and heard Irena planning to kill everyone here with Maria, Edward, Alice and a red hair vampire. How could she do this to her family?

"I don't believe it!" Tanya cried outraged but I knew deep down she believed what she saw.

A gasp filled the room and all eyes shot to Kate who now stood facing Garrett with an awe filled look. I had met Garrett long ago just little after he was created when I was traveling home from a summons, I couldn't help but smile as I saw my daughter find her mate in an honest kind man.

"Hi I'm Garrett and you must be an angel" he whispers while coming to a stop in front of Kate, her eyes glossed over and her head ducked, I knew instantly that if she were human she would be blushing. My eyes looked over to my mate who stared happily at the newly mated couple while Tanya's eyes were locked hungrily behind Garrett at a tall male.

"Well hello handsome" she purred while strutting her way over, I saw him grimace as the male next to him growled.

"Come with me and I can make it worth your while" she purred while running her hand down his chest, I saw the others step back as the burly man next to him tensed and narrowed his eyes.

"I'm sorry ma'am but I'm a mated incubus, a mated gay incubus" he said while pulling the male next to him in his arms. Tanya roared and kicked the couch in her fury sending it flying into the wall.

"NO! YOU SHOULD BE WITH ME! MY SISTER IS MATED! AS AN INCUBUS YOU SHOULD BE WITH ME!" she roared out before grabbing the incubus in her arms and smashing her lips onto him. I heard gasps fly around before his mate crashed into Tanya sending them hurtling through the lounge room into the kitchen. Garrett and Emmett went to pull them apart only getting thrown back towards us with fresh bites on their arms, I watched amazed as they flickered in and out so I quickly took this time to get a feel for the males' power.

"Andre has a shadowing power, he can hide you from anything" the woman who was covered in scars that seems slightly familiar told me. My brows rose in amazement as her words sunk in, this man would be a valuable asset to the Volturi if they ever found him, though from what I can see he would be tough to find.

I moved silently to the kitchen as they crashed outside holding my mate to me protectively, Esme and Carlisle were doing the same while a timid Rosalie stood behind us as her mate and the others tried to break up the fight, I stiffened as I saw all the humans transform into giant wolves but relaxed ever so slightly as I realised it was daylight, they weren't children of the moon buut shifters. They crowded around the children with the two females from before in the far corner of the yard.

"What are they doing?" Carmen asks softly as she looks towards the pack.

"They are protecting their sister's children" Charlotte said while a grim looking Peter stood on the broken steps. Tanya cried in pain as her neck was bitten into causing her to claw at the male, Garrett grabbed Kate as she dashed forward buckling slightly at her gift while Emmett and Peter grabbed Andre's mate.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" everyone freezes at the roar of the Major and the woman, my eyes widened as I took her in, her skin pure white with dark hair and swirling coloured eyes, this woman screamed danger. Fury and power slam into us causing everyone to flinch and some to whimper. Suddenly a wall of earth hit Tanya slamming her back away from Andre causing his mate to sigh in relief hearing a sigh of relief from Jonah, I instantly take this time to take in what was happening. Her eyes swept over us carefully and calculatedly, everyone flinched as her eyes landed on them when her eyes landed on the boys' fresh wounds a growl so terrifying escaped her lips.

"SOMEONE ANSWER ME!" Jasper roared out while stalking forward, causing everyone to drop to their knees in a submissive pose.

"We showed the Denali's the tape Major and explained what has been going on, they were furious that their sister was helping them." Garrett says calmly while pulling Kate behind him, his voice though strong was fearful as his eyes stayed on the woman. Who was this girl that caused everyone to fear her more than the major?

"Why was the blonde and Andre fighting?" the woman asks calmly, her voice so smooth and cold causing some to flinch and the wolves to whimper; her eyes once again raked over us before pulling Andre's mate up and nudged him towards his mate so he could heal the wounds.

"Thank you Ma'am" he said hurriedly while kneeling next to his badly wounded mate.

"They walked in with Garrett from a hunt when Tanya started to hit on him; he refused her advances and told her he was mated to Andre. She went crazy stating since Kate had mated with Garrett that Jonah should be hers as he was an incubus and she was a succubus Mimiteh… Andre told her no and to back off when she attacked him." Pete explained in a rush, as Tanya silently moved to our sides whimpering. Though she flinched as both Mimiteh and the Majors heads whipped around and hiss at her, this woman was the Major's mate and she had the power and the attitude to suit him as well, no wonder they fear and respect her.

"You do NOT advance on peoples MATES! It is a sacred bond! You CANNOT just command that he be yours! You are nothing in this home but a guest! You treat EACH MEMBER of my family with RESPECT or you too will end up like Rosalie" she snarls out, while pointing to Rosalie causing us to gasp, what had she done to face this woman's wrath to earn such scars?

I watch amaze as she walks slowly over to the pack her back to us, showing that she does not fear our attack, that she is more superior and to this I agree. I watch amazed as the pack parts to her as she stops at Ben and Tia's side and pulling them into her arms.

"IF you DO NOT respect my mates' rules and family I will let the wolves have you as a chew toy!" the Major snarls happily while pointing to the yipping pack.

"Rosalie got her scars from upsetting Sher that was the last straw. But before that she had tried to take my babies, you do not touch or look at them till I say otherwise" Mimiteh stated calmly with a hint of threat and I understood instantly, this woman had taken the children under her wing and Rosalie had tried to take what wasn't hers to take.

We all moved inside silently as she went upstairs with her children and mate, I sat down on the only non-broken chair in the room and thought, this woman had a power sense that I have only seen once in my lifetime as a vampire.

"What the fucked duck on Friday just happened?" Peter choked as the soft confused voice floated down from upstairs, my family frowned confused as we heard it, and it was a voice, a new voice of a vampire.

"You let your beast out to play Darlin'" Jasper's soft drawl followed soon after…

"That's Bella… She's got her elemental beast down pat" I heard the woman who was standing with Ben and Tia before uttered. My eyes widened before shooting to the roof as her name seemed slightly familiar. _Wait did she just say elemental?_

"Common you need t' meet the Denali's formally, I must say Izzy you fuckin' scare the shit out of Tanya" the familiar woman drawled before being instantly at our feet with the others following. Soon Bella and Tia raced down laughing with Tia on Bella's back, this woman compared to the one outside was completely different, her eyes were no longer a frozen swirling mixture of colour but gold and her features were softer.

"Bella this is Carmen, Kate, Tanya and Eleazer. Carmen, Kate, Tanya, Eleazer meet Bella my mate" Jay introduces her proudly and I couldn't help my eyes to pop out. The solid swirling aura of colours swirled around her and each colour flickered like an element, the forest green, brown and silver flicked to the ground, whereas the green was solid, the brown branched out like tree roots and the silver flicked out in directions of metal, the sky and ocean blue shimmered around her in breezy waves, orange and red danced like a flame behind the blue and then there was a white grey pulsing light above her head that was the brightest.

"It can't be" I whispered as my hand reached out to touch the white light, stopping only when growls filled the air. This was the second time my gift had allowed me to see the essence of the gift in an aura, the first was when I had met that elemental long ago but her power was nothing like the woman in front of me now. Though that woman was a dulled down elemental but still strong, this woman was a pure creature, one that was gone before the Volturi.

"I'm sorry but never in all my years have I seen her kind before" I tell them with awe, this woman was the most powerful being that I have ever seen. I quickly looked around and saw that everything was with swirling colours including everyone here.

"Excuse me?" Bella asks confused, I shook my head of the awe and apologised to her.

"I have a power to see ones gift. But you, the Volturi had killed your kind a long time ago. You are an Elemental, not like Ben but a powerful one; your power has no limits. You can control anything, anything at all including us, we have venom and it is like water. Anything that is related to the materials out of the earth and sky you can wield. You are the strongest and most powerful vampire on the earth because of this. My dear child you are in danger! If the Volturi find you they will kill you!" I tell her in a panicked voice at the end, this child was so pure, so very powerful that if the Volturi ever found her would tarnish that beauty and destroy it.

"There's a prophecy too." Peter whispers shocked and I nodded, this was seen long ago by a seer, this seer was killed for it.

"A girl born human but an elemental will suffer great loss before turned shall destroy the tyranny that is the royal family and all those who will harm to her and those she loves. With her mate Ares stands by her with emotions so powerful and her spirit brother a wolf so violent at her side they will be unstoppable in the Great War to come. The goddess of love, war and wisdom will bring peace to her kind and those who are loyal to her" I speak in awe as I recalled the prophecy; I quickly kneeled before her with my hands behind my back and bowed low and did the very thing I knew was right to do and spoke.

"I Eleazer Denali, here by pledge a vampiric oath to the true Queen"

* * *

**A/N: hmm there you go :) Eleazer's POV from chapter 37…**

**Please Review**

**Ellie **


	41. SEQUEL

**A/N: Just wanted to inform you that the Sequel is up for HE, it's called Human Elemental: Prophecy :)**


	42. Prequel News

**For those of you who don't know... I have the first two chapters up for the Elemental Series... It will delve into Bella's time with the pack, learning her power and Zach...**


End file.
